Shining Light
by Luminous Beginnings
Summary: Day 5 of 30 Some days even the brightest of light can not measure against the darkest. The light must decide whether it must continue in its struggle alone, or to grow stronger. Even if the light dims before it shines.
1. Darkness Surrounding

A/N This is the first story I've attempted in a couple of years. So that means that I'm rusty and some things don't quite make sense. Also, there has not been any betaing. Or cake. Any critiquing would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, and hope you enjoy!

Darkness Surrounding

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

Looking back on the year so far, Harry Potter had to admit that this was probably the worst one. One of the teachers at the school, a certain unpleasant lady if you could call her that, had decided to make the castle into her own personal fiefdom. Any group of students, whether it be a team, club, or otherwise, had to submit to her whims. While he resisted her control, she was able to force him to attend detentions, upon pain of expulsion. While the bodily harm he inflicted on himself was bad enough, the thought of what was waiting out there was even worse.

The one wizard that held the magical community to its knees over 15 years before had returned, yet Harry was one of the few to know that he had returned. He was one of the even more few who had dared speak out and tell others that he had of the wizarding world seemed to believe that he would spread such lies for the thrill of it, for the attention. Granted, anyone who knew him truly would not believe the accusations. It was saddening to therefore see that one of his roommates now viewed him as lying scum. No one besides his two closest friends knew what he had been through, and what he had seen. Harry Potter had very little to depend upon.

What's one of the worst things to him, though, was that he knew he was not yet ready to fight that wizard. He had submerged himself in the dark arts, going so far as to resurrect himself from the dead. The act of returning from a wraith like form to his full body stripped the strongest of his protections from him. The blood magics that were created by his mother at her death many years ago were negated, as that wizard shared his blood. To the magic, they were one and the same. This, on top of the cursed scar that had connected the two since that warlock had first attempted to kill Harry as a baby, joined them even closer. Now, he had to depend on his own skills to defend himself. Somewhat unwilling, he had taken a measure earlier in the year to rectify his deficiencies. One of Harry Potter's oldest friends persuaded him into teaching defense.

Therefore came the biggest worry to his mind. While he knew he was not ready, he had enough skill, and more than a fair share of luck, to keep him safe. Those that he taught, however, were not so fortunate. They were less skilled, and not as talented. They had not consistently faced the worst that this world has to offer. In all other words, they were not ready. That is not to say that he was not teaching them correctly. With his instructions, and a fair bit of practice, their abilities grew in leaps and bounds. He just hoped that if the time ever came that they had to use their abilities, they would be able to run. Run to live another day, to get stronger. For none of them were ready. Harry Potter wasn't ready.

And that is what saw him laying in his four poster bed, cradling his now constantly burning left hand. Avoiding looking at the scrawl that now adorned it, he shoved his face down in his pillow. As he slowly succumbed to sleep, he had one thought running through his mind. _I need some way to train faster. Train to be better. I need to protect them until they are ready._

His dreams came once again.

The long endless hallway towards that one door. The same one he has had for months on end. Yet this time, the door unexpectedly opened up. He cautiously walked inside, gripping the sides of the invisibility cloak he was suddenly wearing. He enters the door, bringing up a hand to shield his eyes from the overly bright light. As they adjust, he finds himself in a large field. Turning around, he saw the door was gone. Shuddering slightly, he turned back around, only to find himself face to face with the wizard that had been haunting him. Red eyes gleamed over his snakelike slits, as a cruel smile began to form on his face.

Voldemort had found Harry Potter.

Yet when he spoke, it was not with the raspy voice of the reborn homunculus, but with the cultured voice of his younger self. "Mr. Potter… What am I to do to you. What am I to do. I have you here, at my mercy. Tell me young Harry, why I don't strike you down right now?"

Confused, Harry stepped away slowly, palming his wand. "I do not know what you are hoping to gain, but I will not let you have it."

The visage merely chuckled before shaking his head. "Harry, friend, let me say, there is much that I want, but could you really stop me? What is there to keep me from taking you over and forcing you to kill your little friends? The stupid young Weasley, or that mudblood Granger. Which would you care to see destroyed first?"

Blanching, Harry snapped the wand to the ready position and shot off a disarming spell. Before it traveled halfway towards his foe, Voldemort had smoothly seeped aside. Tutting slightly, the pale man waved his wand, launching Harry back over thirty feet. Landing on his side, he gasped as pain flared in his abdomen. Forcing himself to ignore the pain, he pushed himself back to his feet. "I won't let you have them, Tom. Not over my dead body."

Voldemort's nostrils flared slightly over the sound of his name, before he allowed a smug grin to settle on his face. "Oh, then they are mine for the taking, Potter. You see, nothing you can do here can stop me. Nobody is here to save you. But here is the thing, foolish boy. You don't want to be saved."

Conjuring a chair, he sat down and stared at the boy in front of him. "You may not want to admit it, but you do not want to be saved. You see what these sheep that call themselves the wizarding world do. They put you down and believe the worst of you. They destroy your reputation, and do everything but break out torches and pitchforks. And why?" The grin on his face took a slightly manic look. "Because the _Daily Prophet_ tells them too. They do not care about you, nor your opinion. Why, if I had realized it was so simple the last time I tried to take over this world, I would have just used that newspaper to attack Dumbledore and his precious Order." Pinching the vestigial bridge of his nose, he sighed and looked down at Harry, who was still just breathing heavily, glaring at Voldemort with hate in his eyes.

"Here is the kicker though, young Harry. You always worry how people are going to see you. Your dear Uncle did such a fine job in raising you." Seeing the now white faced boy, Voldemort couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, I know all about your precious Uncle. Oh, if he wasn't a muggle, I might have liked him. He was just so successful in making you pliant. Just a slap of a hand here, a night or two not going fed there." A glass of water appeared in his hand as he continued to monologue. Smacking his nonexistent lips, he continued. "He made you seek approval. Oh, yes, he made you believe you were a freak. Just the slightest bit of praise and you were willing to do anything. Not that he ever gave you any."

His face screwed up slightly in thought, pondering some unknown item, before going on. "So you sought it from your filthy muggle teachers. They never gave it to you. Your muggle classmates. They wouldn't give it to you. Yet when you rejoined the wizarding world, you foolishly believed that they would treat you better. The little snippets of good will that you have garnered measure quite poorly against the continued treatment of you. Yet, you still fight for them. Why is that, Harry?"

The poor boy was rocked back onto his bottom by the accusations. Sure, he had noticed over years, the abhorrent treatment that was visited upon him. But the few spots that were good, shone bright against the darkness that was everything else. He quietly spoke to himself, unsure why he was even answering the unusually verbose wizard. "I need them. Not everyone else, but I need my friends. And it isn't a matter of whether they are good or bad in the way the rest of wizarding Britain treats me. It's the right thing to do to stand up for them!" By the end of his last remark, he had worked himself into shouting at Voldemort. Yet again, he shook his head.

"Stupid boy, do you really still believe in 'right' and 'wrong'? Tell me, will 'right' and 'wrong' stop me? Will 'right' and 'wrong' save their poor innocent lives from being taken by me? No!" Voldemort kicked aside the chair, before strolling forward and flinging Harry back another thirty feet. "You want power, Potter, and there is only one way to gain it. You must seek the power! Or are you too weak?"

Groaning again at the renewed pain, Harry spat back out at his enemy. "Evil isn't the only way to gain power, Tom. Dumbledore is so powerful, you're afraid of him! And he didn't have to stoop to the Dark Arts to gain that power, either!"

Voldemort ticked softly to himself. "Yet, that old codger refuses to use it. He refuses to take anyone out permanently. Either way, he only has a few more years until he dies. Then there is no champion of the light to stand against me!"

Squaring his shoulders, he raised his wand once again. "Even if he does, I will always be here to fight against you, Voldemort. I will become that next champion you will fear. So be it!"

The red eyed man just shook his head. "So be it indeed Potter. Just watch out for yourself. If you're not too careful, you'll end up becoming me." Reveling in the shocked looked that crossed the boy's face, Voldemort grinned. "But for now, I have but this to say to you. _Everbero_!"

The force of the spell blasted off of the ground, and finally forcing him out of the dream. Eyes snapping open, Harry jerked himself up, before a pain flared in his stomach. Immediately laying back down and groaning, he felt around his body, wincing at the pain that flared upon every press. "Great… Somehow, he was able to break my ribs in the dream… Oh, that hurts…"

Turning to look at Ron's bed, he was amazed that the redhead hadn't awoken the entire time he was out. Somewhat worried that he hadn't heard. he tried shouting at Ron to wake him up. Seeing that it had no use, he tried to reach for something to throw at his friend. However, his scar immediately flared, and he involuntarily flung himself back into bed.

Pressing into the bed, he tried to concentrate mentally, to force his attacker out. However, as Voldemort's attacked pressed in, some distant voices began to echo in his mind.

A man's voice, one decidedly not that of his foe, began speaking. It sounded like he was arguing with someone else there. An urgent female voice began answering back, with her laced with more than a touch of concern. "…can't do this… hasn't been asked if he wants to join…" "…sn't matter now, look at the state… needs to be here now…" As he was distracted by their voices, Voldemort took the opportunity to attack further, inflicting greater pains.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that his cries had finally awoken Ron, along with the rest of his dorm. As they only stared at him, he heard the other voices again. "…Don't care. He hears us now… summoning him now…" Blue circles began to appear around Harry's bed. As they grew thicker, the shade of blue beginning to lighten towards a blinding white, Ron sprung up in to get Harry out of the circle. Before he could get close enough to grab Harry, a pillar of light surged through Harry, before it vanished along with him, the bed, and the trunk underneath. As the light enveloped him, the connection with Voldemort broke.

After the light faded away, Harry could tell he was now somewhere different. The pain induced by Voldemort's attack was beating down on his head, however. As he started to drift off, he heard footsteps running towards him, before a figure leaned over the bed. As his vision faded, the figure leaned over him, reminding him of one of his newest friends. "…Luna…?" Before he could tell for sure, he fainted, becoming dead to the world.


	2. Shadows of Doubt

A/N Ok, here it is, chapter 2. A lot earlier than I had intended, but I found some spare time. As before, if any of you have any critiques, they are welcome. Hopefully, this turned out halfway decent!

Chapter 2 - Shadows of Doubt

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

The world was yet again descending to war. While the Institute had existed for centuries, current events were proving to grow larger than it could contain. The two great city-states of the North, Noxus and Demacia, had finally pushed each side too far. After the loss of the southern part of Ionia, Noxus had been slowly sending forces into the west. This was done quietly at first, with only a few troops at a time to quietly secure a forward base. However, as the trickle of troops became a deluge, Demacia took notice.

The land that Noxus was trying to take was just off the doorstep of Demacia. Just East of Mount Gargantuan, and barely north of Mogron Pass, it was situated upon many of the trade routes that the latter city-state depended upon. Without it, they were completely cut off from any land trade with the entire South, and eastern city states such as Piltover.

While some of the resident Champions of Demacia readied themselves for conflict, others did decide to step aside. They saw the actions of Noxus as provocative, yet they did not want to risk the start of yet another Rune War. If that meant that Demacia had to give up some economic security for peace, many felt the same way.

With this general feeling at hand, two of the most well known champions went to the Institute of War to beg their case, and that it may be tried in their fields of Justice. Garen the Might of Demacia was joined by his young sister Luxanna, known as the Lady of Luminosity. Pleading before the grand summoners of the guild, they asked them to let them restore the status quo.

Their offer was denied. The mages and summoners who led the institute felt that Demacia did not have a strong enough claim over the land to kick anybody out of it. The arch mage of the guild himself did not dare set such a precedent, and as Noxus had not directly acted against any city-state, much less Demacia, there was no recourse to be had. Such a situation found the two representatives leaving the Institute.

"I am starting to question the efficacy of this league," Garen spoke softly, annoyance lacing his voice. "How is it that any city state with such toxic goals such as Noxus is able to have such legitimacy?"

His younger sister shrugged before whispering back. "They are sovereign, Garen. They have maintained that all of the city states are equal to each other."

Garen snorted. "Equal to each other? Are we the city that teaches others to embrace the darkness? To resurrect the fallen so that they can continue to fight in death? To embrace the dark creatures like that fearful man with the lupine curse?"

Seeing that her brother was starting to work himself into a rage, Lux attempted to calm him down. "Garen, we can not get into this argument here. Do you wish to bring down their wrath upon our home? On Demacia?"

.

His nostrils flaring, the older man did calm himself down. He had no greater loyalty than that to his home. "Very well. Just be careful dear sister, you are near the verge of impertinence. I'd hate to have to report you to the Demacian Council."

Shivering at the implications, she withdrew herself, meekly answering "Yes Brother" to him before walking towards the exit. However, before they had completely exited, they felt a presence in the side door. Turning, they saw a flash of robes leading a side passage. Glancing at each other, the siblings moved towards the door.

Entering the hallway, Lux immediately lit her rod, creating two orbs of light at each end. Holding it aloft like a torch, she followed the sound of pattering footsteps and sweeping robes through the twisting halls. Eventually, they reached a room, where the figure was waiting.

The figure spoke to them with a quiet voice, yet it resonated throughout the room. "It is good that you two followed me. I had a message for you that might be appreciated follow that unsavory meeting."

Garen immediately stepped ahead to address the figure. "What s it mage? We have just been rejected by your council, yet here you are, offering consolations. What is it that might be worth our valuable time?"

The figure chuckled softly to itself. "Yet here you still stand awaiting my answer." The figure looked at Garen. "I didn't say anything about consolations young champion. It is but a simple message… And an offer, if you would care to take me up at it."

During this whole conversation Lux had been staring at the mage. His robes were rather obvious, but with the hood up, his face was obscured. She knew it had to be magical, as every other shadow had been chased away by her rod. Taking it as a challenge, she peeled it away slowly, with a great effort. Panting slightly at the effort, she finally snapped the illusions over him. Seeing his face, she paled and inhaled sharply. "Arch Mage?"

Smiling slightly, he nodded to her. "Well done young mage. Your near legendary strength in illusions is well founded. I commend you." Turning to the elder of the two, his smile faded quickly. "And you, young champion, have a lot of nerve. Insulting a seemingly simple messenger when none was earned. Yet you call your sister impertinent. If it wasn't for her talents, I'd be tempted to withdraw the offer."

Widening his eyes, Garen attempted to redact his statements "Apologies many, Arch Mage. I had assumed that you were coming as a simple messenger. You are correct. I had taken this slight against Demacia too personally."

The Arch Mage waved away his words. "Not necessary. You are a Demacian. A slight against your home is a slight against yourself. Your people are proud." He paused for a second, and then mumbled under his breath. "And that is your biggest sin."

Looking over at her brother, Lux saw that her brother was flinching back at the Arch Mage's none too subtle remark. As a flash of anger crossed his otherwise mute face, a thought came to her mind. _Should I not be angered also? I have been a loyal Demacian all my life. Why do his remarks not sting me also?_ Wanting to avert a shootout, she cut off her brother before speaking to the Arch Mage again. "May I inquire into what that message was Arch Mage…?" She trailed off, not having a name to associate with his face.

The Mage looked at her, his disposition rising again. "Traven, young miss. 'Tis not my true name, but it will suffice for our purposes." Facing them both he began to speak in a grave tone. "The council's original decision stands. The Demacians can not face Noxus on fields of Justice for this, as they do not have great enough of a claim." He sighed. "They wish to avert war by _appeasing_ the city state. They believe that the greater good insists that they act as such."

Shaking his head, Traven continued. "I disagree. Noxus has always been a greedy community, lusting over conquests. And they have not the standards to guide them as your city-state does. Any gain of Noxus will only feed them more. If we set this as precedent, every state will be grabbing any unclaimed land as their own, creating a hodgepodge of communities throughout the land. War would be inevitable."

He conjured a cup of water, sipping lightly from it. "Thus, I argued with the rest of the council, and found something they would agree two. You may join the field of justice upon two conditions. One, there must be a Demacian Champion fighting for Noxus." Seeing the revulsion upon Garen's face, he nodded solemnly. "Yes, I understand why you would not want that. However, that was what they deemed acceptable. Since this isn't being portrayed as a disagreement between your two city-states, but as a dispute at how neutral land must be claimed, the council determined that one of your people must be on the side of Noxus. This way, they claim it would be neutral."

Looking a bit dull at that, Traven continued to his next point, as it wouldn't be so jarring. "The second condition was that a true neutral champion must be for Demacia. More specifically, it must be a champion not of this world." Seeing their suddenly worried looks, he shook his head. "No, I do not mean that monster Cho'gath. It must be someone that knows nothing of this world at all. This champion will be the representative of the neutral land, so to speak. As the neutral land has no one in particular to represent it, someone equally as neutral must be summoned."

Judging them, Traven looked from one to another. Garen himself looked particularly annoyed. Lux herself was curious. "Summoning from another realm? That does sound a bit fishy. Are we sure that the champion would want to be summoned?"

Turning quickly, Garen faced his sister. "Luxanna, should we even be concerned about the _feelings_ of one man? We here have the chance to negate this threat, and we should take it!"

Standing with her fists on her hips, she looked up at her big brother. "Garen! How can you think such a thing! Are you really that uncaring of the desires of the person?" Her eyes flared as she poked him in the chest. "Besides, use your head! What do you think he means by a neutral champion? He won't automatically leap to the defense of Demacia just because we summon him!"

Garen was about to respond in kind, but Traven cut him off. "Enough. Your debate is moot, for we must summon him as soon as it is possible. We have but one changing of the moon before he must face off. Come," he said, gesturing towards a large basin in the room that hadn't been there a moment before.

Lux walked up to the platform along with her brother, and peered in. She could see the faces of the many champions of the league, constantly shifting. Looking up at Traven, she raised an eyebrow to question him.

Gesturing again to the bowl, he spoke. "This is how we mages and summoners observe the champions. Normally, one each is devoted to a summoner, and it is used as a view screen to see how you are performing in battle, and is used to communicate with you. However…" he smiled slyly and looked at them. "These artifacts are more powerful than that. They can be used for observation for any champion… or any potential champion. Hrmm." He leaned down and peered at an unfamiliar face. "I suppose we might be having a newcomer to the league soon. But anywho."

Traven turned to speak to both of them. "You must be the channel for which we search a champion. You both must place your face in the bowl, and speak out the quality that you are searching for. Then once both have removed your faces, we will find a champion, and give him a Judgment." Seeing the look on his faces, he shrugged. "You do not have enough time to bother with him coming to terms. If you want to train him enough to be effective, you must summon him now. Garen, you go first."

Nodding his ascension, he moved forward and placed his head into the bowl. Leaning forward, he placed his face against the water. After a minute of time, he stood back up and moved to wipe his face off. Feeling his suddenly dry face though, he shrugged and looked at Lux. Feeling his eyes on him, she nodded and moved over to place her head in the liquid. As the cool liquid enveloped her head, she could only see varying shapes and colors that constantly changed. A voice eventually floated out of the abyss. **"The one before you asked for a champion of conviction, one that has fought the darkness all of his life. What is it that you ask?"** She paused a moment. She wanted a good-natured person would come. And now by the sound of it, Garen would be asking for some crusader. _Like himself._ "I… I suppose that I want a champion that wants this. They want the training, and the experience that this fighting requires. _And maybe someone that is good hearted too._

There was no more voice, so she pulled herself out of the bowl. Shaking her head to get her hair out of her face, she looked over at her brother, a nasty thought crossing her head. _He truly does not care._ Before she could make a remark to him about his qualification, her eyes sought the bowl, which was now showing a boy with his head down on a pillow. _Odd. That seemed rather quick._

Traven interrupted her thoughts by saying, "This is good news. Such a quick response means that he is a powerful champion." Gesticulating wildly at the bowl, he approached it to get a better look. His brow furrowed as he examined that rather sickly look of the boy in front of them. "Or, it just means that his dimension is rather close, for lack of a better term. It matters not. Let us begin the Judgment."

Lux and Garen watched the Mage lean over the bowl to observe the induced dream state that they induced. Garen immediately copied him, while Lux hesitated. _This is a private event, his judgment. None of the other champions should know, unless it was shared willingly._ She debated before she eventually peeked over the edge, rationalizing it to herself. _There's the chance we won't summon him as a champion. And we need to know… It just sounds so cold._ The sight she witnessed, though, shocked her.

Lording over the boy was this human like figure, yet it just seemed wrong to her senses. The parts of the creature that she could see were a pasty white, looking more like a corpse than something alive. The nose was nothing like a human's, consisting of a mere two slits. That, along with the baldness of the creature, gave its head an odd round look. The most immediately menacing part of it, however, was the red glow that emanated from its eyes. It was not an uncommon trait in their land, but the pure cunning and malice emanating from the creature caused her to put herself on guard.

Watching as the creature continued to taunt the potential champion, she watched transfixed. It threatened some Weasley and Granger, two apparent close friends of the champion. Said champion's name was Harry Potter. At hearing that, she noticed her brother snort to himself. She understood the implied sentiment. While not universally true in Demacia, it tended to be that people had last names close to their profession. They themselves were Crownguards, and had nearly always protected the monarch. While it was unclear to them what a 'Weasley' or a 'Granger' was, it was obvious what a Potter did. And her brother was now wondering what good a potter would do on the Fields of Justice.

The rest of the Judgment was even more shocking. As an imprint of his mind, it had knowledge of everything that happened was shocking. The abuse, and more so the neglect, struck her to her core. She watched as the champion… Harry, stood up against his tantalizing offers, and reject that evil is necessary for power. _The way he said it was odd though. As if he didn't want it period._ Eventually, the image of this Voldemort had had enough, and began throwing spells at Harry. Grimacing as he was left barely breathing, she was glad that the effects from a mental judgment wouldn't carry over. Glancing at her brother, Lux said, "So, is this one acceptable to you, Garen? He certainly doesn't seem like one that would be tempted by Noxus."

He harrumphed and looked down at her. "Hardly, but he is fragile. Nearly broken. I do not know if he could stand the strain of…" He paused, hearing screams issuing from the pool of liquid. Lux, hearing it too, rushed over and gasped. The injuries had remained from his sojourn to the mindscape, and he was now yelling out as a scar bled on his head. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Traven. "Arch Mage, we need to summon him now. We can treat him.

Traven looked down at the panel in from of him with the lit runes, which had been prepped to begin the summoning. However, the innate caution in him caused him to pause and argue back at her. "We can't do this yet Luxanna. He hasn't yet been asked if he wants to join us here."

Lux bristled and hurried over to the console herself, and poked Traven in the chest. "It doesn't matter now, look at the state he's in. It's possible he'll die in the next few minutes before help can come. He needs to be here now. We can help him."

She glanced back over at the board; as even in the middle of all the pain, Harry had been able to hear them somehow. _He knows that someone is hearing him. What would he think if we don't do something?_ Embolden by her thoughts, she pushed aside Traven and pressed a hand on the main rune. "I don't care. He hears us now, knows we can do something. I'm summoning him now."

They all watched with fascination as the blue circles appeared around Potter. While they had seen it many a time themselves, it was still an awing event to witness. Translocation of matter was still an imperfect art to them. As the pillar of light began to form, some redhead began to jump towards him. He wasn't quick enough, as Potter and the bed soon disappeared. At the same moment, a deep rumble shook the room for naught a second. As soon as it started, though it stopped. A heartbeat later, a bed with a figure appeared next to them. The trunk underneath skidded out against the wall, while the top of the four-poster bed collapsed outward from the stress of the translocation.

As soon as it appeared, Lux ran over to see if Harry was still alive. As she reached the bed and looked at his tortured body, he looked back at her. A muted shocked look cross his face, as a faint yet questioning "Luna" issued from him. Curious momentarily at why she would be misidentified for this girl, she shook her head and began casting the few weak healing spells she knew. The Arch Mage soon joined her, as he cast the more powerful healing spells to stabilize him more.

Garen himself was a spectator to these events, but once his sister and Traven abandoned him, he shrugged and moved over. Kneeling down to observe a few red hairs that appeared out of nowhere, he muttered something about them looking like the eyebrows of the redhead. He stood back up and moved to inspect the trunk, see what this person had to use.

As soon as the boy had settled down into a deep sleep, his injuries no longer preventing him from breathing easily, Lux gave a sigh of relief. Taking a ragged piece of the bed's coverings, she wiped the blood off his face, revealing a lightning bolt scar. Looking at it closely for a few moments, she smiled slightly before brushing aside a lock of his hair, whispering to herself. "Welcome to Valoran, Harry Potter.


	3. Shades of Light

A/N Finally got chapter 3 up. Hooray for over 100 hits. And I think that here is where I'll start moving this along. And again, feel welcome to review. Any advice/critique is welcome.

Chapter 3 - Shades of Light

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, taking in the harsh light above him. As his sight adjusted so he could see in the room, he pushed himself up to lean against the headboard of the bed he found himself in. He looked around, seeing that this was not the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. The walls were a bland white color, not the gray stonework that he was used to seeing. The room was completely enclosed, with no windows to speak of. _No torches either. Must be some sort of spell for light._ Before he could observe any more of the room, the air shimmered in front of him and a stern looking woman swept over to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter," the woman demanded. "You should be maintaining strict bed rest after the injuries you sustained."

Shrugging, and knowing the futility of arguing with any nurse, he laid back down on the bed. "What injuries did I sustain then, Madam…?"

"Miranda. Nurse Miranda, actually. And your injuries were pretty severe. Multiple crushed ribs. They ended up in piercing your lungs. You're lucky that the damage was not even worse; your breathing was impaired, and if it was much longer…" She shook her head. "Besides that, you had some pretty major damage on your forehead. There is some sort of scar tissue on your head that bled. We tried to remove it, but it refused to heal over."

_That's odd. People that know my name, but not have any idea what that scar means._ "That's fine. I've had that thing since I was one. I'll be fine." He paused for a moment before asking, "Why am I in here. I don't really remember much of anything."

She shrugged before saying, "I have no idea. I just know that it is the result of your Judgement. Someone should be here soon to explain."

Harry watched as Nurse Miranda continued to inspect over him. He was surprised that she was not using any magical implements that he could recognize. After a bit, she drew out a hypodermic needle. "I'm just gonna give you a shot just in case. This is a general cure all. I don't see anything wrong with you, but some diseases don't have symptoms in their first stages."

Eying the needle warily, Harry nodded slowly. _Haven't had a shot since primary. Least I don't have to taste the thing._ He watched as she swiped his arm with an anesthetic that didn't smell like anything he knew, and then pressed the tip into his arm. Ignoring the sharp sting, he dully observed her inserting the medication before quickly withdrawing. His vision blurred for a few seconds as the potion worked its way through his system.

Eying him warily for any reaction, she wrapped his arm up before excusing herself. Walking through the ward toward the exit, she saw a visitor standing there. She smiled softly and nodded, answering the visitor's unanswered question. "Yes, he's fine and ready for visitors. Go ahead."

Miranda watched her walk forward for a bit before entering her office overseeing the ward. She spoke quietly to herself, "Always liked that girl. She's constantly been kind."

-oo-

Lying on his back once more, Harry sighed to himself. _Great. No idea where I'm at. What to do now._ Before Harry could allow himself to wallow in thought any longer, the shimmering appeared again as a young girl appeared at his bedside. From his position, she could not contain her energy, as her blonde locks were subtly bouncing up and down. _Kinda like Hermione when she has a problem she wants to solve._

"Hi, I'm Lux!" The girl excitedly said to him. "Nice to meet you! I'd like to welcome you to Valoran!"

Harry looked at her confusedly. _Never heard of that place. Must be a city in America or something. _He sat himself up again, hoping that the nurse wouldn't come back to berate him. Seeing his visitor's odd look, he quickly said, "Sorry, was a bit odd looking up at you." The girl's… Lux's, expression lightened and she nodded excitedly. His next question spilled out of his mouth before he could think. "Where am I exactly? I've never heard of a city Valoran before."

Lux shrugged a bit sheepishly before answering. "Actually, Valoran isn't a city. It's a continent, on the planet Runeterra. We're currently at the Institute of War." Her face reddened a bit and she glanced down. "We were going to ask before we brought you here, but the situation proved… Well, you got hurt. I kinda overreacted and summoned you here before I could think otherwise. Sorry." She scuffed her shoe on the heel of her foot while looking down, avoiding his eye.

Harry sighed. _At least she admits that she was wrong to summon me. And she did it because she wanted to protect me. I just have the feeling that there is some ulterior motive. Damn Constant Vigilance and all. _He looked back at the girl and decided to take the chance to trust her a little bit. _What's the worse that could happen?_ "Hey, stop that. It's already done. Besides, there had to be a reason that you were watching me anyway, wasn't there?"

She looked up again, red still tingeing her cheeks. "Well… we were hoping that you could settle a dispute for us."

Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "Really? Why me then?"

"You were the first one we found that fit our criteria. One of us wanted someone who was just and righteous." She paused slightly, then said, "I just wanted to find someone that wanted the help training."

He nodded along uncertainly. "It's not like I have a choice. I have a problem at home. A dark lord is determined to kill me." Harry suddenly paled. "You can send me back, right?"

An uncertain look crossed her face. "I believe so," she said. "I'm not really in charge of the summoning stuff. I'm just an ordinary mage."

"Ah." he said. "Well, I suppose I'll have to make sure to ask one of your summoners then. He paused as a thought struck him. "Is that why you are called Lux? That the name you were given as a mage?"

"Oh, no," she exclaimed. "That is my actually name. My full name is Luxanna Crownguard. Our family has protected our monarchs for generations." A ghost of a smile graced her lips. "You are called Harry Potter, correct? Has your family been making pots for generations too?"

Harry snorted. _Never quite had it put that way._ "I doubt that. Maybe back when my family first was formed a thousand years ago, or so." He looked at her oddly. "Where I'm from, very few people take the name of their profession. Even in the wizarding world."

Lux asked, a bit confused, "What do you meant, a wizarding world? You have more than one world?"

Harry sighed. "It's… complicated. We separated ourselves from the muggle world years ago." Seeing her confused look, he clarified. "Not magical, I mean. Most wizards attempt to live their lives with the least amount of muggle contact they can. At least from what I have seen."

Lux nodded slightly. "That is odd. Our world is completely integrated, I suppose you would say. It's hard to find something that does not have magical components, or enchantments." Before she could say anything else, the area behind her shimmered again and the nurse Miranda walked through.

"I hope you are not interrogating my patient too much, Lady Lux?" Miranda chuckled to herself. "I suppose not too much. Mr. Potter here is not quite catatonic, yet." Seeing Lux's blush she shook her head and turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you are now free to go. Your belongings have been placed at the end of your bed."

Harry looked down and saw that he was still in his pajamas. _What's left of them, at least._ Noticing that both Lux and the nurse Miranda had left, he got out of his hospital bed and opened his trunk. Grabbing the first set of clothes he could find, along with one of his robes, he changed as quickly as he could. Palming his wand, he cast a few simple spells to make sure that his magic was fine. Satisfied, he cast _Reducio _on the trunk before picking up the now shoebox sized trunk.

Walking away from the bed, he pushed aside some invisible fabric. After moving through, Harry looked back and saw a sheet covered with runes surrounding his bed. Taking a moment to curiously look at the privacy sheet, he shrugged and walked to the end of the ward, where Lux was standing there, back to her bouncy self. Looking at her, he shook his head ruefully before asking, "I suppose you've decided to be my guide?"

She nodded to him as she guided him out the door and up the steps. "Yes, I have. I suppose that since it is kinda my fault, I should do my best to help."

Harry sighed before waving it off. "Like I said, don't worry about it. At least you did it to keep me safe, from the way it sounds." They walked awkwardly through the halls for a minute, before speaking up again. "So you called yourself an 'ordinary mage'? What is it that you do?"

Lux chewed on her lip a bit before shrugging. "I'm not that ordinary, I suppose. I just… get tired, at times when people obsess over me. I've always been really good at manipulating light. From bending light to make illusions, to focusing beams to attack. I've always had that talent. Course, the title doesn't really help…" She put a hand on his shoulder and guided him through a doorway into another hall, making sure he didn't get lost.

He looked at her oddly, letting her steer while he digested her words. "Title? You mean how the nurse called you a Lady?"

Lux just frowned. _I just hope that he doesn't start acting like one of those fanboys._ "I suppose so. My family is the most… highly regarded in my city. We would be the closest thing to nobles that Demacia has. Besides that…" She paused, before saying, "due to my exploits and my particular talent, they call me 'the Lady of Luminosity'." She shook her head before giving a nervous giggle. "Kinda silly, isn't it?"

Harry chuckled a bit. "Yes, it is. At least you got your title based on what you have done. I got saddled with the title 'the Boy Who Lived' when I was one. You'd think they'd give it up by now.

Before Lux could question them again, they found themselves walking through a door to the outside of the institute. Marveling at the building that surrounded them, he gazed at the columns all about. Each one was capped in the same rune, giving an ethereal glow. As she led them to the end of the entrance hall, she turned and grinned at his awed expression. "Impressive, is it not?"

Nodding, he said, "It is. I've never seen such a massive and open display of magic… What type of runes are these?"

Lux stopped and took a fairly long look at them. "I'd hazard to guess they are some kind of strengthening rune, to protect the building." Seeing his look, she grinned, a bit chagrined. "Runes were never my specialty. I was one of the few students at the mage academy who learned casting with mostly my innate magic. It limits me a fair bit, but at least I don't have to depend on script spells."

Harry paused, perking at her mention of a school. "You mean you have a school for wizards too?" While a bit abashed at his abrupt statement, this was something could relate too. "What was that like?"

A shadow flickered across her face. "It was… interesting. But I'll tell you about that later. Our escort to Demacia is here."

Catching the odd note in her voice, he glanced at her. Seeing her steel herself, he nodded. "Yeah, maybe the best time. Glancing back at where she was looking, he saw a humongous man waiting for them. Seeing that the man was staring at him with no small amount of distaste, he subtly backed away, positioning himself slightly behind Lux. "I suppose this is your boyfriend to take us there?"

Snapping out of her spell, Lux burst out laughing. "Boyfriend?" She asked, gasping for breath. "No, that is my brother, Garen. He just likes to scare people by dressing up in all his armor and looking mean. Come on." She grabbed his arm and led him over to Garen. _Maybe I am making a bit light of it though. Why is Garen looking at him like that?_ Standing in front of him with a slightly sweaty Harry, she brightly said, "Garen, would like you to meet Mr. Potter here, officially." On an aside to Harry, she quietly said, "He helped us summon you here in the first place."

Harry nodded quickly, and opened his mouth to say hello. Before he could speak, though, Garen cut him off. "So this is the champion that we summoned to protect Demacia's honor?" He harrumphed. "You are scrawnier than you appeared when you first appeared, lying on that bed." He raised an eyebrow at him. "I hope that you don't depend on a sword for depending yourself. I know plenty that would cut someone as small as you are down."

Bristling the young man replied, "Maybe. I'm a wizard, so I am primarily concerned with casting spells. Swordplay was not something taught at school, and has largely fallen out of style to most people I know of." He paused, not wanting to sound too arrogant. "I do have a little bit of experience, but not enough to call myself a swordsman by far."

Garen ticked. "We shall see Potter. I have been asked by the Crown Prince to escort you back to Demacia, along with Luxanna." He stopped speaking for a moment, distaste marring his feature. Straightening up, he continued. "My parents have offered you room and board temporarily, until you find yourself your own place."

Lux brightened immensely at Garen's words, while ignoring the way in which they were spoken. "That's wonderful! It will be so much easier to show him what our city is all about then. She began to bounce again, much to Harry's amusement. "You'll join us, please, Harry?" She turned to him and let her lip quiver slightly. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

Harry sighed before chuckling. "Very well Lux. How long do you think it would take us to get there? Sounds like it'd be a fair distance away."

She giggled to herself. "It doesn't matter how far. We have a translocation stone. It transports us back and forth between our city and the Institute. All you have to do is hold on while we trigger it."

Blushing a bit, Harry's eyes darted over to Garen, who was watching the both of them, frown still covering his face. Turning back to Lux, he forced down the blush and said, "So, it's a bit like a Portkey?"

Lux looked inquisitive. "What would that be?"

"It's any object that has been charmed with a spell, and transports a person to a location at a specific time," Harry said.

Lux thought to herself. "A charm, you say? That does sound intriguing. Does the object itself matter?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. The first time I used one, it was just an old boot on the side of the road. They are usually meant to be overlooked."

"Well, that is interesting," Lux said. "Ours are stones from both of the locations, joined by the blood of the one who enchants it. It's a demanding job, actually, since the caster usually spends so much of his blood he has to take weeks in recovery…"

Harry was nodding along, eyes beginning to glaze over. _Why am I not surprised she's almost as bad as Hermione?_ Before she could babble too much further though, he caught the look that Garen was giving her. Reaching over and snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, he broke her out of her ruminations. "Lux, I think your brother wishes to be going now."

Lux stuttered a bit before nodding. Shooting her brother a bit of a look, she grabbed Harry's arm. Reaching down, she let a bit of magic flare through the stone, triggering it. Blue rings of light flared out around them. Before long, the blue light flared through them, causing them to disappear.

-oo-

As Harry floated through the Void, one thought did cross his mind. _This is definitely much nicer than a Portkey. There's no spinning, and no hook behind my navel. Just nice floating._

Before he could do much more, they suddenly reappeared. He saw Lux gently step down onto the ground, before gravity reasserted itself. Flopping to the ground on his face, he groaned as he heard laughter beside him. Harry picked himself up and tried to dust himself off the best he could. "Why do I always fall down whenever I travel with magic?"

Lux placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, the first trip is always like that. The floating sensation is quite enchanting, is it not?" Getting a sheepish grin in return, she patted his back. "We'll work on that later. For now, let me show you my home. The city of Demacia!"

Finally looking around to see where he was, he drew in a big breath. "This place is massive!" He looked around at the entrance to the city, which was a massive gate flanked by two towers. From there, walls extended in either direction as far as his eye could see. Each wall had similar Runes as the columns at the Institute. The only difference was these were covered with Runes. The innate light in them was massive, enough to cause a blue glow around the outside of the walls. Yet over the massive walls, he could see the rotundas of enormous buildings, with spires raising even higher.

Lux grinned at his awed vision of her home. "Do you like it? It does have a certain majesty, right?"

Harry nodded dumbly. "Yeah… I've never seen a city with walls before. The only thing that is close to this at home would be London. But still…"

Gently pushing his back to get him moving through the gates, she began to quiz him some. "No walls? How would your city-states protect themselves then? Are their armies so massive that it's not necessary?" _Even the small towns have a wall or something similar._

Harry let her guide her as he took in the sights and the sheer amount of people. _The wizarding world is not nearly this large… And this is just one city._ Eventually, he shook himself out of his reverie to answer her question. "No, they aren't. Well, the muggle armies might be large enough. But you remember how we are separate?" Seeing her nod, he kept explaining. "Anything the muggle world would build is just made out of regular materials. There would be none of your magical reinforcement. The only one I can think of is Hadrian's Wall, which was built to keep the Scots out of England."

Lux blinked, looking a bit lost. "That sounds very mean of your Englanders. Why would they do that?"

He chuckled a bit. "The English. And no, it wasn't. It was built nearly two thousand years ago by the Romans, when they conquered most of England."

Shaking her head, she turned him down another street and let him take in some of the sights. Eventually, she did ask after he was finished gawking at one of the enormous market rotundas, "So, where are you from in your world?"

"I'm one of the Englishmen we were talking about," Harry said idly. "Although my friend, Hermione, researched my family once. My Dad's family was Welsh, and I know my mom was Irish at some point."

Lux blinked a bit absentmindedly. "Well, I suppose that doesn't really answer much to me. Are those all the major… players I guess? What would you call them?"

Harry just shrugged. "We just call them countries, or nations I suppose." Shaking his head, he grinned to her, a bit cheekily. "Aren't you supposed to be giving me a tour, not quizzing me on my home?"

Lux blushed brightly, looking down and speaking to her feet. "Sorry, I just tend to be inquisitive. It's not every day that we get to meet someone from a completely different world, especially one younger than me."

Shaking his head, Harry just mumbled under his breath, "I'm not that young," before following her lead again. She was quiet initially, before telling some stories from her childhood. How she would accidentally illusion herself for hours on end, and just wander through the streets. The stories she told, though, spoke a lot about how she was raised. No matter how well she had hid herself, she never seemed to even be tempted to steal coins, or to cause havoc. She just used it as a way to explore, once she figured it out.

After finishing her last story, Lux brought him alongside this one side street. He looked at her questioningly, but she just grinned. "Trust me, there's something really cool up here. Used to come here before I started at the College of Magic." Grabbing his hand, he pulled him along after her, weaving through the passerby. Eventually, they came to an old stone tower, which had a massive rotating stone on top. Two Runes were on the stone, each of which emitted a tight beam of light. Looking back at him, she smirked at him. "Race ya to the top?" With that, she was off, running around the circular ramp to the top.

Left standing there, Harry immediately jumped at the implied competition. Racing up after her, he barely could keep up with her. However, with all of his years of experience at Harry hunting, he was able to gain on the older girl. As he got close to her, he shouted, "Prat! Careful, I've almost got you!"

Lux just looked back and grinned at him. "Key word: Almost, Potter." Pulling a rod out from the sack she was carrying around, she twirled it about, lighting up the ends of it. Swinging it so it was pointed behind her, a beam of light shot out, hitting the ground.

Seeing the ground suddenly distort, Harry could not stop himself before he ended up in the middle of it. Immediately, he felt like he was running through molasses. He could only watch as Lux pulled away from him. Grunting, he forced his way through that, before running after her as quickly as he could.

He was too late though, as he saw Lux just standing up there, with the biggest grin framing her face. He grumbled and just elbowed her gently in the side. "What was that for? Forget that, what was that period?"

She just smirked back. "Just one of my tricks. I'll show you later though. Come on. Sit down, and just look out over the sea at this." She walked over to the edge of the building and sat down, patting the place next to her.

Grudgingly, he complied with her, sitting down and letting his feet dangle over the edge. Looking out over the sea, he couldn't helped but be impressed. The massive harbor below him was full of ships, both covered with sail and steam. A large dry dock had a few even more massive ships being constructed. At the mouths of the harbor, two twin sentinel like monoliths stood guard, with flames burning in their massive torches.

Past the harbor laid even more massive structures stood, built onto a hill. As they were built farther up the hill, the smaller they became. Eventually, a dirge of structures gave away to a grassy green, upon which a massive edifice was built, with towers being raised above it. Tilting his head toward Lux, he softly asked, "Is that your school up there on the hill?"

She shook her head. "No, that is where King Jarven III lives." But that is not the point, just sit here and watch."

He listened to her and they did sit there, eventually, the sun sank from the sky and framed the castle in its setting light. The light began to sparkle on the water, shimmering from the waves created by the many ships' wakes. The Runes that were placed on the many buildings began to glow just a bit brighter, enough glowing to give the cityscape a bluish glow. As the orange light began to fade into red, and the Rune-glow became stronger and stronger, Lux took a deep breath and began talking quietly. "It's always a nice place up here. It's unusually peaceful too, none of the sounds of the busy streets." Just the wind serenade you, and the beautiful light to watch."

Harry nodded to her. "It is quite a sight. I had a place like this, when I was younger. Someplace to come when I needed to just… get away." _Whatever it is that she does, sounds like it hasn't been all good for her._

Her voice got small. "It is. It's someplace I can call my own. At least, it's the closest thing"

Harry murmured his agreement to her, and they fell into a silence. The sun finally sank below the horizon, letting the city come alive in lucent glow. After a few minutes, Harry heard a soft snore from his side. Looking at Lux, he found her laying back on the platform , curled up asleep. He let her be for a few minutes, giving her a little bit of peace. After a while, he pulled himself up off the deck, and knelt down beside her. Rocking her awake, he said, "Lux, I think we need to get going. Aren't we supposed to be going to your parents house?"

She groggily let him help her up. "I suppose so. Garen told us that they were…" Her eyes shot open. "Mercy. We never met up with him when we translocated. He is probably waiting for us at home, just waiting to see when we turn up. And Mother and Father…" Her face paled a bit. "Come on Harry, we need to hurry." She dashed away, with him trailing on her heels.

They ran through the streets, with her leading Harry through the various twisting streets. While the sun was not up, the glow provided by the Runes was more than enough to make sure that every street was well lit, if not in a unusual blue tint. Harry could tell that she was leading them towards the hill with the castle upon it. As they raced up the slopes, Lux began to slow, her steps becoming quieter as she tried to sneak a bit more quietly towards their destination. Turning into a wide side street, she finally slowed into a walk, leading them towards an ominous looking gate.

Harry barely blinked as the gate swung open before them. It caused his guide, however, to shiver slightly. Walking through the gates, he followed her to the house, which was oddly not lit up with the now commonplace Runes. Only flickering lights inside lighted it. As Lux trendily walked to the doors, Harry heard the wind rustling through the shrubbery nearby, immediately causing his hackles to rise. Stepping up to the front door, his companion hesitatingly reached for the ringer. Before she could use it though, the door creaked open, revealing the presence of an impeccably dressed man. Lux immediately froze, before speaking contritely. "Hello, Walter."

The man, Walter, just looked down his nose at her. "Good evening, Miss Luxanna. I hope you have impeccable reasons for spending such a fine evening away from home?" He looked over at Harry, whom met his eyes straight on. "And you have the impertinence to bring such a… lowly visitor? How droll." Letting a sneer cross his otherwise stoic face, he turned back to Lux. "I shall say that the Master and Mistress Crownguard have delayed dinner just for you to bring a special guest, or so Master Garen said. I suppose that they will require you presently for… explanation." Immediately he turned away, strolling into another part of the house.

Harry was incensed. "That… that… unmitigated arse!" He began to mutter under his breath. "Where does he get off on treating you that way."

Lux just shrugged. "By my standards, he was practically congenial." She shook her head. "Just stay with me, and try to follow my lead." She took a deep breath, and walked down the hall. Turning to the only door that had light emitting from under its seam, she held her head up high and opened the door. She crossed her hands behind her back before walking into the room.

Following behind her, Harry found her standing at the end of the table. At the other end, a severe looking man sitting in a tall wingback chair, staring her down. After a few beats of silence, the man's eyes glanced over at him, then back to her. He set his hands lengthways on the table and slowly pushed himself up. Standing clear of the chair, he looked down at her and opened his mouth.

"Thank you for joining us daughter. Would you and your companion care to join us?"


	4. Scarlet Thunder

A/N Woohoo! Over 250 hits! Thanks all! I hope you've been enjoying this so far. I think I'll try to pick up the pace from here on out. It 'has' been going a bit slow, hasn't it? Either way, hope ya'll enjoy chapter four. As always, critique/comments are always welcome!

A/N 2 Real quick edit here. I did turn on anonymous reviews too, if ya'll would like to comment too.

Chapter 4 - Scarlet Thunder

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

Lux merely looked back at her father, a stoic expression clouding her thoughts. "Yes father, I suppose we would care to join."

Harry had gone into a light state of shock as the events unfolded before him. _What happened to the girl I spent the afternoon with? I know that the prat of a butler was bad enough, but if the rest of her family is just the same…_

As Harry's mind went into overdrive, Lux frowned at the continued silence of her father. _Surely he doesn't expect…_ However, it became clear to here that he did expect her guest to be well versed in deportment. Smiling thinly at him, she placed a hand around Harry's arm, squeezing lightly. "But of course, we must remember how it would be rude for a host to seat himself before his guests." Pulling Harry lightly to get him moving, she let go and strode on to the second seat on the left hand of her father. Turning back, she looked at Harry, waiting for his next move.

Hearing her words startled him out of his revelry. Harry immediately stepped forward to a chair at the end of the table. Looking back at Lux, who had taken a place two seats down from her father's left, he waited for any confirmation that he was performing correctly. Seeing her smile soften, along with having one of the subtlest of nods given, he pulled the chair out, sitting himself as stiffly as possible. Hearing the scraping of chairs, he knew that the others had followed his action.

Lux's father cleared his throat. "Now that we are all present, would you care to introduce your guest Lux?" His eyes cut over to Harry. "I hope that you did not bring in some street urchin instead of our expected guest."

Harry merely glared back, before Lux shot him a look. He understood it well enough, but the man still irked him. _Probably is best if Lux does as much of the talking she can. Probably would end up sticking my foot in it otherwise._

Glad that he had controlled his temper, Lux turned to face her father. "Father, this is the guest that you had anticipated. His name is Harry Potter, a champion chosen and summoned by the Institute of War."

Her father looked down his nose at her. "How quaint. He does not have the aura that most strong champions have about them. Garen and the Prince Jarvan are both easily recognized." He turned to look Harry over. "At the very least, I expected someone taller. I definitely expected someone older than thirteen years. Instead, you bring back some young waif that has not a sense of propriety." He turned back to Lux, a small sneer gracing his face. "I should have expected nothing less though. Ever since Garen informed me at whom triggered the summoning, I did wonder."

At his words, Lux's composure cracked, and her face flushed. Hanging her head down, she struggled to regain what little dignity she had left.

Seeing his friend's troubles, Harry decided that he had heard enough. Meeting her father's eyes, he spoke out. "Pardon me, sir, but I can not hold Lux's summoning against me. Her actions saved my life." _He doesn't need to know that I'd probably have been fine with Madam Pomfrey_. One thing did bug him about the man's characterization of him. "Furthermore, I am sorry I do not meet your expectations. However, I am fifteen years nearing sixteen."

The man just stared back at him, flickers of annoyance on his face. "Very well. I shall say that I assumed too much. But if you are a champion, why were you in such danger to begin with? Are you that weak?"

Ignoring his barb, Harry said, "I was being attacked by the Dark Lord Voldemort at the time. He has been trying to kill me since I was a year old."

Still peering at him with his beady eyes, her father barely inclined his head. "I suppose that is some excuse, having a madman chasing after you for that many years." His eyes still lingered on Harry, searching for something.

After a few tense moments, the stalemate was temporarily resolved by the arrival of the postponed supper. The butler came carrying a steaming plate. He placed it on the placemat in front of the host. Turning towards Harry, he spoke in his gravely tone. "I suppose that you are joining us now, sir." The last word was laced in sarcasm. "My apologies, but I have nothing else prepared to eat. Perhaps you would prefer some bread for sustenance?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned to Lux. "Yourself, young miss? Would you care for anything?" Receiving a minute shake of the head, he proclaimed, "Very good. I shall be off presently for the waif's bread. Perhaps on the morrow he shall have enough meat on his bones to swing a stick."

The host seemed to be ignoring the whole act, but gave a chuckle that betrayed him. "Perhaps he shall." For the next few minutes, the only sounds made were those of the chatter of silverware scraping on a plate.

Harry looked over at Lux, trying to see if he had been missing something. She maintained her stare at the table, refusing to look anywhere else. _She looks ashamed at this. Bloody hell, why I am even guessing. I know that she is._ Not wanting to give any more reason for him to take dissatisfaction with him, or worse, Lux.

After finishing off a majority of his plate, her father pushed the plate forward, before gingerly wiping off his face with a napkin "Speaking of sticks and whatnot," he began, "My son tells me you also have experience with a sword. Yet, you proclaim to be a… wizard, I believe you say?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, I did say that I had a little. What of it?"

He just kept looking at him, expression never changing. "I was… curious, at why a youth such as you would have to do so. Traditionally, only those whom were training with a sword from a very young age would use such an implement. And many mages," he turned to give Lux a look, "shun other weapons universally."

Harry looked down at the table in thought. _Why does he want to know all of this?_ Looking back upwards at the host, he finally ventured forth. "If I may ask, sir, why is it that you want to know this so badly?"

The man finally broke his expression, giving an unconcerned shrug. "Frankly, I was just curious if you are strong enough to be one our champions. We may not be as numerous as those that Noxus retains, but we match them easily in strength." He gave Harry another of the stern, uncaring looks. "Frankly, as I said earlier, there is no aura about you, no indication of inhuman strength." He sighed. "And very little knowledge on how to act proper."

He turned to Lux. "Daughter, please escort our guest to his room. On the morrow, perhaps you can begin testing Mr. Potter, to see how he performs." Getting up from the table, he turned to Harry. "Now, as we have been kept up past the proper time to retire, I'm afraid I must bid you goodnight." At that, he turned from the room and walked out.

The moment the door finally clicked shut, Lux exhaled. "Well, that went about as I expected." She turned to face Harry. "Sorry about that. Father can be a bit… terse at times."

He looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "If that is terse, I'd hate to see what angry is." He sighed and stood up. "Is he always like that?"

She sighed. "It is rather typical of him He never is a chum with anybody, even the most distinguished guests." She also stood and walked around the table, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Again, sorry. I should have prepared you more."

He shrugged, unintentionally knocking her hand off. "It's fine. It's no worse than what my uncle puts me through." He shook his head. "But what was that about, him getting on you for what you did?"

She shook her head. "Not here, come with me. The walls have ears." Walking towards one of the doors, she paused and beckoned him to follow her.

Immediately following, he commented offhand. "They probably have noses too."

Leading him to the next hallway, she turned and looked at Harry. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "I'm not too sure. Just something I heard my friend Luna say once, during our defense… club."

"Oh," she said quietly. Lux started to say something, but then dismissed it as too awkward. Walking a bit through the halls, she turned and looked at him. "Are you close to Luna? It's the first time you've mention some friend from home."

Harry looked a bit shocked at the turn of conversation. _That is true… But I haven't really thought of her much. Come to think of it, I haven't thought of them much at all._ _Bah. Need to think about the whole thing later._ Realizing that Lux was still there waiting for an answer, he just waved his hand in a so-so manner. "Not really. I mean, I've never met her before this year. She's just very… unique. And odd."

Lux chuckled, feeling lighter for some reason. "I don't doubt it, considering she said that. She sounds a bit… Looney, honestly."

Harry frowned. "I don't know. I mean, she 'seems' odd. But what she says seems to have a method to her madness. She's also brutally honest." Abruptly stopping himself as Lux also came to a stop in front of a door, he finished his rumination. "Whatever she may be, she is also one of the better ones in the club I teach. I wouldn't call her Looney."

"Alright, sorry." Lux tilted her head down, and then turned it sideways to peer at him. "You know, you are unusually loyal to your friends." Seeing his odd look, she tried to explain. "It's just that, you're already telling me off for insulting someone whom you barely consider an acquaintance, yes?"

Harry stuttered a bit. "I wouldn't say that you insulted her. Just… you jumped to conclusions?"

Lux just shrugged. "Either way, it is the truth. You're just too good of a person to not do that." She paused for a second, still looking at up at him. "You didn't have to stand up for me, either."

Looking a bit shocked at the thought, Harry said, "It was the right thing to do. It didn't matter whether I had to."

Smiling gently, she finally turned her head around and stared off into the distance. "And that is how I know you're a good person. Here I am, the one who took you away from your home, and yet you stand up for me."

Harry sighed again. "You're welcome, but again, it's fine, don't worry-"

She cut him off. "It's not Harry. I know what I did. It just seems so selfish of us in retrospect. I need to work this out on my own." Turning back to look at him, she gave him a watery smile. "Get some sleep Harry. We'll need to get to work tomorrow."

Nodding to her, Harry finally opened up the door to the room. "Good night, Lux" Entering the room, he found himself in total darkness. Grumbling, he cast _Lumos_ so he could actually see. The room was pretty bare, with but a full bed and a table. Not noticing the bread that was in there, he dropped the trunk. _It's too late. I'll just sort out what I can tomorrow. What time is it anyway?_ He shrugged, and then sat on the edge of the bed, finally feeling how tired he was. In a few minutes, he was out cold, wandlight eventually dying off as his magic petered off.

-oo-

The morning's light first shone through the crack in the windows drapes. Harry however, was already up. His night had been restless, constantly tossing and turning. No particular worry had been on his mind; yet, he still could not put some unknown issue to bed.

After washing and dressing himself, he found the bread still setting there from the night before. His stomach growly, tried to eat a piece of it. It was still good enough to eat, although a little tough. In short order, the food was gone. Spotting the empty cup, he grimaced and went to the faucet to fill it up.

As he sat there and gulped down the water, he heard a knock on the door. Sighing and putting the cup down, Harry stood up and opened the door quickly. Seeing that it was Lux there, he relaxed. "Sorry. I was halfway expecting to see that butler again."

She grinned cheekily at him. "It was gonna be at first. I just happened to intercept Walter and… persuade him to let me do the job. I don't suppose you're ready?" She waved a bit at herself."

Harry blinked at her curiously before looking at where she was indication. _Crap. That's some serious looking armour that she's got on. _He looked back up at her. "Are you expecting to be needing that?"

Shaking her head, she grabbed him on the shoulder and pushed him out of the room. "No, but if we need to start soon. No reason to dally before training." Making sure he was keeping pace, she moved up beside him. "And I just make sure to wear this in training. Best way to learn your limitations with the equipment on, instead of diving into a combat situation blind."

Harry shrugged. "That's true, I guess. Just never seen anybody in my world use armour in particular." Pointing to her plate armour, he said, "especially something like that. The only thing like that in the magical world is on ancient suits of armour. And those are for decoration."

Lux just shook her head. "Then how do you keep yourself from getting hit?"

Pausing for a moment, Harry grinned sardonically. "We just use shields. That would make more sense though. Maybe I can work on something."

She grinned at him. "We should fine something for you. However, I don't think I can offer to let you borrow a set. I'm not sure it will fit right."

_What does she mean? I mean, we're about the same size…_ Seeing the grin on her face, a blush bloomed on his._ Ohhh… yeah, no borrowing_.

Coming to a door, Lux decided she was finished teasing him. "Well, enough of that for now. Come on, we need to get started."

Lux led him outside into a large empty yard. Prancing to its other side, she grinned and pulled out her baton. "Alright now, Potter. Show me what you got."

Deciding to try and enjoy the situation. Harry whipped out his wand, holding it low and steady. "Very well Crownguard, let's see what you've!"

Lux just watched as he stood there. Seeing that he was not going to make the first move, she twirled her baton, releasing three of her multicoloured standard attacks. She then stood still for a second, to watch how reacted.

Harry was waiting for her first move. _Come on now… there she goes. That is an interesting attack. _Casting _Protego,_ he watched with a bit of curiosity as they slammed into his shield. _That took some effort to keep it up. Don't know if that was her full power though._ Instinctively deciding to keep things simple for now, he responded with a solid _Expelliarmus_.

Seeing the scarlet light careening towards her, Lux quickly dove out of the way, not wanting to see the result of the spell. She turned her head to follow the spell. _Hrm, that one looks quite painful. _As it impacted a tree on the outside of the clearing, it blew the limbs clean off of it. _Ouch. Was that taking it easy? Need to step it up a notch. _She twirled around, spinning her baton rapidly. After sending five of her normal beams quickly, she grabbed her baton with both of her hands. _Light Binding_!

A thick sphere of light shot towards Harry, overtaking the smaller blasts she had sent out before. Guessing that they would overpower his shield, he turned sideways and dodged them. The last attack she sent out, though, hit him. The impact knocked him are over teakettle, while binding a cord of light around his feet. _Bloody Hell, that hurt! Note to self, block the bigger stuff. _Rolling to the side, he avoided a few more shots she made to taunt him. Sitting up quickly, he fired a few _Incarcerous _spells before firing one last _Expelliarmus_.

Lux's initial grin at seeing him caught by her spell was removed by his continued issuing of curses at her. The rope was nearly impossible to hit with her spells. She waved the wand around over her head, creating a bubble around her. The ropes wrapped about the bubble, but prevented her from moving out of the way of the red light. It impacted her shield, immediately bursting it. The light slammed into her, pushing her back a few paces, while throwing her baton away from her. Grunting with exertion, she dove for her implement.

Eying her carefully, Harry cast _Accio _at her baton, summoning it before she could grab hold. Catching it with his left hand, he waited for here to get up from where she fell. "You ok there Lux?"

She grunted back at him, "Yeah, I'm fine." Picking herself off the ground, she grimaced. "Fat lot of good my armor did. Interesting spells you had there though. Which ones did you use?"

Harry just grinned at her. "Just a couple of disarming spells, with a binding spell to try to keep you in place." Pausing to think a bit, he pointed out, "I did use spells that had an effect more than anything. The _Expelliarmus _is intended to disarm, not actually do any damage."

"Perhaps… No matter how much armour you wear, you can still be slowed down or stunned." She looked embarrassingly at her empty hands. "Or lose your weapon."

He decided to lean over and pat her gently on the shoulder. "It's alright, 'tis the first time." Harry offered the baton back to her. "Just don't hold back this time."

Looking at him before grabbing hold of her weapon, she smiled a bit evilly. "I'm not planning on it." As she spun it around, the lights on the ends reignited. Walking back to her starting position, she daintily turned around. "Ready again, Mr. Potter?"

Harry held his arm forwards, wand pointing just below the horizontal. "Naturally, Miss Crownguard." Leaping to the side, he sprayed out a few of his _Expelliarmus_ spells before summoning a shield. _Let's see what she does now._

Dancing aside of the blasts of energy, Lux spun her baton in front of herself, deflecting one that got two close. Grabbing hold of it with both hands, she breathed out slowly. _Wonder if he can figure out a way around this._ Focusing on the light, she peeled it away from her, forcing it around her body. As the light moved, she disappeared from the visible spectrum. The only parts of her body left visible were her eyes. _Need to figure out a way to fix this sometime._ Quickly rolling away, she decided to stalk him from the tree line.

Surprised at the vanishing act she pulled, Harry immediately started moving to his left. _Kinda like the thing that Mad-Eye pulled with the disillusionment charm. Didn't look the same though._ He kept his eyes peeled, looking for any movement. As he moved, he threw out a few of his _Incarcerous _spells out randomly, trying to get an indication of where she was.

Lux crept to her right, on the edge of the tree line. Seeing that he was focused in the other direction, she cast _Lucent Singularity_ under her breath. As the invisible light sped towards his feet, before distorting the ground, she trained her rod on him, taking aim.

Harry whipped his arm back and forth, before finally giving up on his currently strategy and halting the spell casting. Suddenly finding himself nearly immobile, he grimaced as he struggled to turn about. He slowly raised his wand, preparing to raise a shield in defense.

As Harry turned around, Lux decided that it was time to attack. Launching her held attack, she moved slowly to the side. When her beam had almost reached Harry, she concentrated, causing the earlier spell that she cast to explode around him.

Blinded by the explosion, Harry raised his hands instinctively towards his face. As he sped back up to real time with the destruction of the field, he noticed that there seemed to be a multicoloured light surrounded by white encompassing his body. The moment after he noticed this, the beam of light Lux released rammed into him. It combined with the light surrounding him, magnifying the impact by an order of magnitude. Being flung back into the air, he lost his grip on his wand. It flew away to the far side of the yard, with him landing on one of the trees on the edge. Groaning, he forced himself into a more comfortable position. Before he could do anything else, though, he found a glowing end of a decorated rod under his chin. _Oh, shite._

Lux just grinned down at him. "Looks like I win this round." Taking away her baton, she slung it on her back, before extending her hand. "Now we're even. Come on, enough playing around."

Harry grabbed her hand, and let her help him up. Stretching his back out to help relieve the soreness, he walked over to where the wand had landed. He held his hand out while reaching down to his wand. Before he could get very close to it, the wand slapped into his hand. Staring at it in wonder, he shrugged and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Interesting trick you got there. You'll need to show me later." Lux shook her head "At least now I have a fair idea of what you can do. Go grab some water, and come back. I want to see everything you can do."

-oo-

Walking back outside, Harry found that Lux had been doing a bit of set up in the short time he was gone. _I wonder… Is that a picnic table on its side?_ Harry tilted his head and leaned over, seeing the legs behind it holding it up. _I guess so. I suppose that works._ The only odd thing was that there was a twig stuck between the boards.

Lux tiptoed around the side of the house, seeing if she could sneak up on Harry. _He seems to be examining that table I decided to 'acquire'. Let's see if he is too distracted._ Continuing to mince her feet, she crept towards him slowly.

_Sometimes I wish that Divination actually taught something practical. Like how to divine the purpose that Lux has for this table_. Hearing a bit of shuffling in the grass, Harry drew his wand and turned around smooth, finding it leveled at a cheekily grinning Lux. "Why, hello there," he commented drolly, "what an odd occurrence, finding you out here at this time of day. Would you perhaps like to join me for a spot of tea?"

Lux just shook her head. "Why, I might good sir, but I believe I have a prior appointment. Do you not also have another?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I suppose I do, milady, considering that you are the one who arranged it for me. So what is it that you have set up here?"

"Oh, just a little idea I had at some time or the other," she remarked offhandedly. "Your scarlet spell, the… Expelliarmus, I believe you said?"

Harry nodded to her. "Yeah, that is it. It's a pretty basic spell, we first worked on it about our second year."

She scratched her chin while looking at him. "Yet, it can get through defenses rather easily. It's an interesting bit of spell work, which makes me want to test it. Now, could you fire it at the table?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he shrugged and easily tossed one at the picnic table. It forced the table back about two yards as it slowly flopped down. _That looks about right. It's just a table, no reason for it to do anything but be blown away. _

"Hrm, about what I expected," Lux mused. She moved over to the table, forcing it back up. "Now, you should try again. But this time, think of that stick as the table's wand, as I believe you call it?"

"Yeah, that's what we call it." Pointing his wand at the table again, he paused for a second. _I suppose that it looks like a wand. And it's in the general shape of Umbridge, so I can see that. More like a cross of Dudley Dursley and Umbridge… Ok, evil thought, out of my mind._ Immediately banishing that image, he cast yet another of the _Expelliarmus's_ at the table. This time, it only flew back a yard and a foot, yet the stick was immediately dislodged and sent flying. However, before he could make a remark on it, Lux immediately burst out into speech.

"That is very interesting. Intent based magic, that changes so broadly?" She walked over to the table, studying it intently. "There is no burn mark from the attack either. No depression as if it was hit by a blunt object. It's as if the impact never occurred. Yet the evidence is clear. You did hit it with two identical spells, and they provided appreciably different results." She began to chatter on aimlessly about highly specific levels of intent, and what they could mean for magic. "…and if you could incorporate a spells that was generally about stopping the hurt, you could then specify what hurt you want to stop, and then it'd be fixed! No need for rune stones, or highly complicated spellwork…"

Harry was stunned momentarily before letting out a sound suspiciously like a giggle. _Ok, now I know. She is a blonde version of Hermione. Oh dear, what am I going to do now._ After a moment, he realized that he was giggling, and immediately stopped himself. _Giggling is not many enough. Must chuckle. Yes, chuckle. _He therefore began to chuckle in an overly loud manner.

Interrupted by this noise, she looked over at him. "What is it you are trying to do? It sounds like you are choking?" Her eyes took on a bit of concern. "Did some stray slagren fly up your nose? That's terrible!" She immediately moved and punched him in the diaphragm, causing him to expel all of the air through his nose.

Wheezing at her actions, Harry waved her off. Holding his wand to his throat, he incanted raspily _Anapneo. _Taking a dramatically deep breath, he turned and shook his head while putting away his wand. "I'm fine Lux, don't worry." He smirked a bit. "You were just sounding exactly like one of my friends from home there. I was a bit shocked."

She blushed a bit at his words. "Sorry, I did get a bit carried away. It's just exciting to think of all the tactical ramifications a spell like that could have." She paused for a second before looking at him. "It… is a good thing that you are reminded of your friend, right?"

He looked at her oddly. "It is. She is one of my two best friends back at home. She probably is a large part of why I'm still alive." He shrugged. "Trust me, it's a good thing. I just hope I don't have to fight another troll to earn your friendship."

Lux giggled a bit. "They're not too bad by themselves, but when in groups, they can be a problem." Seeing the skeptical look on his face, her smile took on a sheepish manner. "We're talking about different types of trolls, aren't we?"

Harry just grinned and nodded. "Yup, we are." Turning back to the table that was laying there, he said, "Your ideas about the magic are pretty good. Never quite thought about it that way myself. But most of our spells seem to be pretty specific, I suppose." He drew out his wand. "Shall I show?"

She nodded to him. "Be my guest, go right on ahead."

Harry nodded and turned back to the table. _Incendio! _The jet of fire flew out and lit the table, making it burst into flames. "This is the fire lighting curse. Fairly simple, but I've noticed a few things." He turned to her, waiting for a comment before he continued.

Lux's eyes had gone wide at his action. "What do you think you are doing! That thing won't be easy to replace if they manage to notice what we did to it!"

Smirking at her, he turned around towards the table. _Finite Incantatem. _The fire immediately disappeared, the only noticeable remnants being a few glowing embers. "Incendio creates a magical fire, one that can be used for a form of travel in my world, as well as being a perfect fire for most potions." He paused again, looking back at her. "It is possible to be put out with water, but it is much easier to cancel the magic fueling the fire. "However, here is another spell that is similar enough." _Do this a bit weakly so that nothing hits us. _He shouted _Confrigo_ at the table. It splintered down the middle, while flames started licking up the sides of the split.

Lux's eyes were still round at this point as she stared at Harry. _Oh dear, what am I going to do. I will have to figure some way to explain this to father, oh dear. _

Seeing her shocked look, he figured that it might be best to just start explaining. "This one, however, is dedicated more to attacking. While it does start the fire, the magic is mostly used to create the initial hole. There is no magic to sustain it. So a simple finishing charm won't do." Walking forward, he pointed his wand towards the sky before casting _Aguamenti_. The water spurted out and onto the table, instantly dousing the small flames. He turned and put his hands behind his back, giving Lux another cheeky grin. "My friend Hermione did make me learn how to cast that one, after she learned we were going to teach fire. Kept on muttering about boys and burning things."

Lux just stood there, staring at the steaming wreckage. Shaking herself out of it, she turned to Harry. "And how do you propose to fix that? Those tables have been in the family for generations."

Harry chuckled, but nodded in understanding. "And your father might get mad for completely destroying it. Don't worry, I can fix that." Idly, he swept his wand towards the table, casting _Reparo_. As the table floated in the air and stitched itself together, Harry watched Lux's amazed face as it did so. _Gonna have to stun her like that more. She has the cutest look on her face_.

Slack-jawed, she could barely do more than stare as it automatically repaired itself. Slowly, her eyes lit up, before focusing on Harry. "You have _got_ to teach me that, somehow! That is a wonderful spell!"

Grinning, Harry swept his arms back to the field. "Later perhaps. Let's finish this first, shall we?_"_

-oo-

As the two of them continued to practice, a voice chuckled from the balcony of a certain nearby castle. "Interesting that a boy this young has this much power. I thought you said that he was 'but a waif' Garen?"

The armored figure beside the voice shrugged. "That's what he looked like at first. Perhaps there is more than him than meets the eye."

The voice again laughed softly. "There usually is. From my travels, I've found that it is often the smallest of monsters that give the hardest of a fight." The voice paused again, before continuing with a bit of curiosity in it. "He is certainly near the same power as little Annie is now, from what little we know. Do you think it is possible to persuade him to join us permanently?"

Garen looked confusedly towards the voice. "Perhaps. He has shown very little overall anger at being summoned, so perhaps he'd like to stay." He watched the two of them continue their testing. "And he is showing a certain fondness for my sister. Maybe that could be used to encourage his continued service for Demacia."

The voice just took on a lilting tone as it directly questioned the visible champion. "You are willing to use your own sister as a means to our ends? From what I do know of her, she would not be very willing to go along with this ploy."

The man shook his head. "Not likely. There are a few things that we could do behind the scenes. Care for us to discuss?"

The voice gave a grunt, before speaking in an almost apologetic tone. "Not yet. I wish to see what else they do. Would be best to discover what our visitor to do." A few minutes of silence drifted by the two as they observed the two young champions some more. "Either way Garen, you are to be commended for your actions. Demacia will thank you for this, I believe."

"I'm glad you believe so, Jarvan. Perhaps they will."


	5. Fiery Silver

A/N Alrighty then, here we are a bit earlier than I expected. With the 'short' time the patching took, I spent most of the time writing this. Things went out of control though, because I didn't intend for this chapter to be split up. Oh well. Here's to the longest chapter yet by a wee bit, and 450 hits. Thanken ya'll much, and enjoy!

A/N the Second: Ok, got tired of the part one and two, so I just decided to rename this chapter and the next. That tells you how short I originally intended this. Oh well.

Chapter 5 - Fiery Silver

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

The trees creaked in the wind as the storm blossomed into its full destructive power. As the fierce air lashed out against the nearby oaks, lightning struck one, splitting it in twain all the way to the ground. The now burning embers waged war against the falling drops of rain. For a moment, they won. The flickering light cast shadows upon a nearby revealed face. However, the rain proved too much for the fire, and it fizzled out. The face disappeared into the shadows.

Lightning flashed again, and the same figure appeared further down a dirt road. The road had not been traveled in a while, letting the loose dirt turn into mud. The figure itself looked down and sighed as it sunk down, before slowly fading into a coil of shadows. It pulled its heels out of the muddy road, strutting down the road before the lightning flashed a third time. As the blinding light faded, any remnant of the figure disappeared.

Rain continued to pour down, pattering as the droplets splashed onto the rocks surrounding it. As the lightning flashed yet again, the coil of shadows appeared once more, settling onto the rocks. Looking down the side of the mountain, it tilted its head, before sighing. Waving the smoking hands, it caused a curtain of shadow to rise up above it. With a twist of its vestigial limbs, the shadows dispersed, leaving behind a shiny black outcrop.

The shadows left the figure, letting it solidify into a dark mass. It raised a hand towards the chitinous outcropping, before scraping its nail lightly against the surface. Sparking a flame that was held above the tip of said finger, a blue hand was revealed. The figure tossed the small ball of fire negligently towards a random branch, setting it aflame. Bathing it in light, the figure crossed its legs daintily, reaching for a small pack kept at its side. It took out a piece of parchment, before spearing it onto a spike on its thigh. It reached down for the branch, picking it up so as to cast a better light on the parchment.

Said parchment turned out to be a drawing, with crude pictures adorning it. All that was shown was a few wave lines that attempted to represent an ocean. A round line appeared to be a coastline, with a star at the tip of the arc. Below that, there were a few letters spelling out Mt. M. After the M, the spike protruded through the paper. Over to the side, there was a quick drawing of a human face, with messy unkempt hair on top. A halo adorned the head, but an inky black splotch was in the middle of the ellipse. The eyes were the only part of the drawing with any colour, being a deep emerald green. The only other distinct feature was a lightning bolt drawn on the forehead of the image.

The figure looked up, staring down the mountain at a faint blue glow in the distance. "So, the dream was talking about Demacia," the figure said. Its voice was low and female, with a slight breathy quality. "Quite interesting that the hungers would bring me here. But it is so tempting a target…" The figure sniffed the air, trying to bring in a whiff of some unknown scent. "Can almost smell the magic from out here. Oh, this person is strong." She leaned back on the rock, letting the impromptu torch fall to the wayside. "The question is, do I ask nicely for the succulent dark magic in him, or fight him for the delicious light?"

She lazily stood up, letting the light finally hit her body as the parchment fell. Stretching her back, displaying her prominent bosom, she smiled languidly. "I might have a method or two that it might be persuaded to part with it. Either way, tonight is the night. For the night is mine!" Giving a soft echoing laugh, she stepped forward, a heel crunching out the dying fire on the stick. Kneeling down to pick up the drawing, she raised her eyes to the horizon once more. Smirking in the darkness, the shadows formed as the figure, along with its shelter, lost corporeal form.

The lightning struck again, and the figure was gone. Only the one burnt twig was left to indicate its passing.

-oo-

Earlier…

"That's a great job, Lux. Just concentrate more!"

Harry was instructing Lux in the conductance of the repairing spell. While she was having a little success, it seemed as if the magic did not want to respond in particular to her manipulations.

"It… It just doesn't want to respond," Lux lamented quietly. She was glaring at the stick lying innocently in front of her. While it was split in two, and Harry had repaired it a few times to demonstrate, it had not yet budged for her. Is his magic so foreign that I cannot learn that at all? She pouted a bit, before turning to Harry. "Is there any idea you have as to why it is not working?"

He just scratched his chin. "Maybe. But could you tell me what you are doing?"

Humming to herself, she mused, "Not really much. I'm just asking the magic to fix it"

"That might be the problem," Harry pointed out. "When you cast that invisibility spell, what was it that you did?"

She immediately remarked, "I tell the light to move around me." She looked at him giving her a knowing expression for a few moments. Eventually, her eyes widened. I'm such an idiot. "You're wanting me to tell the magic what to do, the same way I use my light spells?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I am. That, and I want you to tell the light to fix it, not magic."

Lux tilted her head in return. "But aren't we learning your brand of magic?"

"We are," he began, "but the difference is both in our implements and our abilities. Your focus is shaped around light, correct?"

She nodded once before twirling it out. Laying the baton across both her palms, she rapidly spoke. "It's actually mainly comprised of mithril, while the golden sections are actually light spun into a solid." She blushed. "I actually invented this not too long ago. It's the way I'm able to channel magic through the metal. Before that I used a different rod."

Raising his eyebrow, he asked, "Why did you decide to make a new one? I know in my world, everyone stays with their original as long as possible. No one gets a new one unless they break."

She looked down, a bit embarrassed. "The old one did work a bit better in channeling my magic… light. But when I graduated from the College, it was decided that they would forge a new rod in my honor."

Nodding a bit hesitatingly, he kept going. "So, it's more of a ceremonial weapon than anything?" Receiving her affirmation, he thought out loud. "Maybe that's why it is not so natural for you to manipulate light magic. That rod is not the one you are accustomed to." He paused for a moment, before looking down. "Or perhaps it's that the new one didn't choose you."

Lux sighed before turning away, walking towards the door. "Either way, I believe I'd have to do some more studying of your methods before I attempt to learn anymore."

Ok, mental note, make sure I dig more about this later. "Alright then. But one question." Harry waited for her to stop and look back at him. "Wasn't the whole point of this practice to gauge my skills so that you could teach me, not the other way around?"

She stopped with her eyes widening, before giggling a bit nervously. "It was… but I got a bit excited…"

Harry just shook his head before grinning. "You just love this kind of stuff, don't you?"

Lux just shrugged a bit sheepishly. "Just a little bit. It's just so interesting to see other people's forms of magic." She looked down slightly, grumbling. "Although I usually don't have this much trouble learning spells."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure out the problem." He turned and looked over, past the house. "So, is there anything else that you do? Or is it simply constant training?"

She just looked over and gave him a tight grin. "Not in particular. Are you speaking about sports?" Receiving a nod, she continued. "There never has been much of anything. Kids have their kindergarten games. With the near constant warring, we never had any competition between the city states either." She muttered under her breath. "Besides competing on who kills the most people."

Looking down at Lux, something stirred in Harry's eyes. Warring? I wonder… she hasn't really said much about this world outside of here, and even much of that. "Does that relate to the reason that you brought me here."

She looked down, before nodding slowly. "It is a big part of the reason, actually."

Harry was tempted to ask her about it, but stayed his tongue. I believe I know her well enough that it is a good reason. "Come on, let's just get out for a bit. We've been at this all morning."

A bit of her good humor returned. "Actually, it's afternoon now."

His gazed turned downward, trying to find his shadow. Seeing that it was straight under him, he turned his eyes to her. "And you know this how? I can't see any clock nearby… And you aren't wearing a watch."

Lux grinned, before pointing up. "Remember how my powers are light based? I can feel how long the light has been out. And after noon, the… flavor of it changes." She shrugged. "That's the best way to explain it." Leaning against the wall, she looked up at him, grin widening. "But I suppose I have a few more things to show you. Maybe we can find you something a bit nicer than your scruffy robes."

Snorting to himself, Harry straightened up in fake indignation. "I'll have you know, Miss, that this is proper wizarding attire."

"Proper as it is, it sure stinks like crazy." She stuck her tongue at him. "Race you to the showers!" At that, Lux pushed open the doors and took off running down the halls.

"That girl is bloody crazy." Running after her, he began muttering to himself. "Is there anything she doesn't think of as a competition?"

-oo-

I guess the answer to that question is no. Harry watched amazed as Lux continued to pile food in. She'd give Ron a run for his money in how much food he can shove down his throat. She had taken Harry to visit this one restaurant in the center of the market district, near the docks. Knowing that they needed something substantial to eat, she had eagerly led him to one of her favorites. I think it's just because it's a place that her parents would never go that makes it her favorite. While certainly hungry himself, not having any substantial meals before, he was able to keep his aplomb as he sated his own hunger.

Finishing off with a delicate belch, she turned back to Harry. "So, what is it that you want to do now?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, you're the one that is showing me about. So it's more of what you want to do." Eying the headwaiter of the restaurant, he spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Besides, don't we need to pay?"

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, fluttering them. The effect was ruined by the wide grin that she sported. "But, the man always pays for the lady's food. It is the proper thing to do."

Groaning, he reached into an inner pocket, before pulling out a moneybag. "Fine, but I don't know if they'll accept it."

Lux shrugged. "As long as you use hard currency, and don't try to barter, you should be fine."

Harry just snorted. "At least I don't have muggle money then." Feeling her look, he tried to explain. "In our world, the non magical countries have paper money. The value of the note is printed on it. It's easier than using coins."

She just gave him a puzzled look. "Is paper that rare that it's valuable enough to be used for money?"

"No, it's… real complicated." He looked back at her, while confusion marred his face. "It is an entire system based around it. I think the way Hermione explained it once is that for every pound in our system. Or at least there is supposed to be."

Lux looked amazedly at him. "But couldn't you print more money, and nobody be the wiser?"

He could do no more than shrug. I have no earthly idea. That's just the way our world works. The wizarding world uses gold though."

She asked him, "only gold?" Getting his affirmation in return, she stroked her chin. "That's odd. Nowadays gold is very common around here. It is an integral part of many magical items, but it can be created so easily with a philosopher's stone."

His ears perked up at that. "I've found one of those at home. A stone that can keep people alive forever, and turn any metal into gold?"

Lux just waved her hand in a so-so manner. "Kinda. Ours can turn any metal to gold, while wearing it does make one a bit healthier."

"You know, we really need to compare notes on our worlds," Harry commented offhandedly. "We keep on thinking different things for a singular idea. That, or something exists in one world that doesn't in the other."

Her eyes darted to the side somewhat evasively, but then looked at Harry. "Probably a good idea. But that's a discussion for later."

"That it is. But the question still remains." Harry paused momentarily, lowering his voice for dramatic effect. "How am I to pay?" Chuckling a bit at the sound of himself, he reached into the sack and took out a coin. "How about silver?"

Her smile at his antics slipped off her face at his remark. "Silver? Seriously? That is incredibly rare! It is invaluable for some magical instruments, but few natural deposits are left." Seeing his incredulous look, she continued hands gesturing wildly. "Some of the gold made from philosopher's stone was made from silver, as they thought that since the metals were similar in value, that they had similar properties. That's part of the reason."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And the other?"

She shrugged. "The wars destroyed many mines. Not simply closed them off, but obliterated them."

Halfway smiling, Harry mused in return, "that would definitely raise the prices for something." Handing the coin over to her, he watched amusingly as she held the coin with reverence. "So, do you think I would be able to pay off our bill with that?"

Lux nodded slowly, as she took in every aspect of the coin. "Easily. But don't worry, I'll pay it off."

Harry snorted before rubbing his head. "Why not? I thought you said it was the proper thing to do?"

"It is," she said absently. "But that was before I knew you had silver. And I am correct to assume you have more?"

He merely opened the bag and poured a bit out. A small pile of the coins formed on the table. "This bag is bigger than it appears to be," he said with a small smile.

A mad look in her eyes started to shine. "I have so much I could think to do with this. Would it be alright…" she began to ask Harry.

"Sure," he began. "I've got a lot more from where it came from. And I could always exchange my galleons, the gold ones, for more coins."

A happy look engulfed her, as a veritable aura of light appeared to start shining around her. "Thank you Harry! You're the best." Reaching into one of her pockets, she drew out a few dull coins. Jumping up, she nearly ran over to the waitress. Stuffing them in her hand, she quickly ran away and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on, we need to get going! There is work to be done!"

Harry stumbled as his crazy friend frog marched him towards the exit. "Lux," he said in his calmest voice. "Where are you taking m… us?"

She just looked back at him with a bright smile covering her face. "Why, to the forge. Where else would we be going?"

To the chemist for some calming pills, for all I know. "Do you come up with these ideas very often Lux?"

Brightly, she replied, "Oh, once every couple of weeks. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought that you acted like you've done this a time or two."

Her expression became a bit contrite. "Perhaps," she giggled. "But it's fun to see what you can be done with magic."

"Indeed." After a minute or so of her dragging him along back up the hill towards the general direction of the castle, he spoke up once more. "At least let me run by to get my trunk. Might be something else in for you to use."

She brightened again. "Stupendous idea! Let us be off!"

Oh dear. What have I got myself into.

-oo-

Harry grumbled as he toted the enormous pack on his back. while Lux skipped gaily in front of him, leading him onwards. "Slow down a bit would ya? All your stuff isn't exactly light." Oh, why oh why did I suggest going back so she could pick up more stuff to experiment on?

Lux just giggled at him saying, "Why? Afraid to admit that it's too much?" However, she did slow down her steps, allowing the heavily breathing teen to catch up.

"No, just wanting to get there and not collapse upon arrival, that's all." He sighed again, hefting the sack higher on his shoulders, to where the strap had not yet dug down and bit into his skin. "Now, just for the sake of curiosity, what exactly did you deign to burden me with?"

She took not a spare moment before answering, "Oh, just both of my rods, and most of the pieces of armor. There are also a few books in there about the magical/metallurgical impact of various esoteric materials, silver being one of them. I also had a few other small testing equipment that I wanted to try and inlay, for some special designs." She paused for a moment, before speaking again. "Oh, and I did put your trunk in the bottom. So that weight there is your own fault." She stuck her tongue out at him before beginning to skip again, this time only happily.

Her unenviable friend just rolled his eyes. "At least I could make mine near weightless if you'd let me. But you don't want me to cast any of my magic near it."

Suddenly stopping at the door to a large house in town, she spoke in a calmer manner. "We're here." Turning to the door, she knocked raptly three times. "And the reason," she began while still facing the door, "is that we don't want any magical unknowns on the items." That is sad, that they didn't teach him any enchanting skills of mention. We'll have to rectify that.

Sighing, he nodded as they commenced to waiting. After a few minutes, a slit in the door opened, and two large red eyes peered outside. At first narrowing at the sight of Harry, they moved over towards Lux. As they opened wide in recognition, the slot slammed shut. Hearing the scraping of wood on wood, the door creaked open.

A voice emanated from beyond the door, at about the level of his waist. "Come in, come in. But be quick about it!" Lux strode through the door, while Harry shuffled through as fast as he could with the load he carried. As soon as he cleared, he heard the voice again. "And shut it, please!" Sighing, he brought one of his feet up and kicked the door to its stop.

Peering into the workshop, Harry was barely able to see through the soot that crowded the top of the entranceway. Coughing to himself, he forced his way through to the smoke to get to the main room. Looking around, he found Lux conversing with a blue midget with white ponytails. Eventually, he cleared his throat, catching their attention. The short one looked at him with calculating red eyes, before coming over towards him. Reaching up, she grabbed his chin, pulling him down to her level.

"Interesting one you've brought in, Lux," the little one mumbled in a voice much deeper than her size indicated. "You say that this is one of the new champions that the league has summoned?" Receiving a nod from the tall female, she turned back, before tilting his head every which way. "Hrm… he has a strong jaw. Cheekbones are high too. Interesting for one of your folk." Pushing back one of his lips, she muttered some more to herself. "Teeth could use a bit of work though…" Turning to Lux, she grilled her. "I hear that you are the one that summoned him, in particular. Anything to that rumor?" Getting an embarrassed nod from her, the blue creature chuckled. "Aye, it's alright girl. I believe you made a good choice."

Lux tilted her head. "Well, not that I want to disagree, but why do you say that?"

The person patted Harry on the cheek, before letting go of his face. "Because dear, I can see it in his eyes. He's seen it." Getting a lost look from her, the blue figure sighed. "Death, dear. He's seen it. He knows it. And I'm pretty sure that it's been a fair few."

Harry stuttered, finally getting over the shock of her treatment. "How… how do you know that?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Like I said, the eyes. Innocence was what lights the eyes of most people. Especially mine. Even your friend here," she began, waving a hand at Lux. "has still not seen death. And she will not know what I mean until she does."

An uncomfortable silence settled in over the three of them. Eventually, the girl cracked the silence. "I suppose I should give my own name first after such an awkward introduction. They call me Poppy." The little one held out a small hand to shake his. "Ambassador from Bandle City, home of the yordles, to Demacia. Pleased ta meetcha."

Seeing the hand, Harry reached out, leaning down just enough so that he could grab hold and shake. "Harry Potter ma'am. No titles nearly as impressive as that, though."

Poppy just snorted at his remark. "Please, Mr. Potter. I know that in this business, we end up with titles whether or not we want them. As long as it is you defining the title, and not the other way around, then everything is fine." Turning surreptitiously to Lux, she mouthed 'tell me later'. Receiving a grin from her, along with some quick nods, she turned back to Harry. "So, tell me what business you have that would make Lux bring you here, almost as if she was skipping?"

"Oh, she was skipping," Harry remarked. Noticing the smirk that the yordle suddenly had on its face, he allowed his own smile to creep out as he continued. "I have a large amount of silver on my person, along with gold and bronze. She believed that you might be interested in using some in the creation of a few items?" He finished off with a hopeful lilt, thinking that perhaps the little blue person might help them. Just don't think about smurfs… no smurfs…

Eyes widening, she hesitatingly reached towards the sack. "Silver…? How much exactly?" Taking their pause as not knowing if they have enough, she quickly explained, "If you don't have enough, I can always just thin it down and do the barest of enchantments in the metal. It wouldn't be as strong as it could be but it'd work…"

Harry waved her off. "No no no. It's not that we have too little… We have a few coins, and wanted to see what you could make out of them.

Intrigued by his mentioned of a few coins, impatiently beckoned him. "Please, just lay the material on the table, so that we can see what we have to work with."

Shrugging, he pulled his moneybag back out of his pocket. Pausing initially, he poured a large amount of the contents on the table. As the small pile sat there, and Poppy began to hyperventilate, he looked down at her. "Is that enough for you to work with?"

Seeing that Poppy was too busy trying to breathe to actually bother responding, Lux pounded her back a few times. "C'mon, Poppy, you do need to breath."

Calming herself down, the blue one took a few deep breaths before exhaling. "Alright, I am calm. It's just… that is a nearly obscene amount of silver that you have here."

"Lux told me it was rare, but she never really mentioned that it was this rare." I better not tell her I have at least ten times that many still in my moneybag. Letting her turn over each of the coins to examine them, he asked her, "Now, what is it exactly that makes silver such a good material?"

Poppy just stared at him flatly. Turning to Lux, she raised an eyebrow, trying to convey 'did he really just say that?' Getting a sigh and a sad nod from her, the former mirrored her sigh and turned back. "They didn't really teach you anything where you come from, did they?"

Bristling slightly, Harry opened his mouth. "We've been taught how to use our wands, more than anything. That, and how to care for magical plants and animals." He paused for a moment. "Other than that, I guess not much. Oh, we have a potions class too, but any learning in there is accidental with the teacher we have." He did paused once to think a bit, before offering, "there are a few other elective courses, though. Arithmancy, along with Ancient Runes. There is also Divination, which is a load of tosh as far as I'm concerned. History of Magic is also boring, considering that there is a ghost teaching it. He's very… soporific."

The blue girl sighed. "That's a lot of catching up for you to do then. Basically, silver acts in two manners. The first, and most common, is that it repels magic. It is not specific against any kind, it just repels all magic in general. The only noticeable predilection is that it tends to 'dislike' hostile or dark magic more. Is silver known for anything in your world?"

Harry scratched his head. "The only things that I can think of are werewolves. Don't know personally if that is true, but it's what I've heard."

"Interesting," her voice deadpanned. "You mean to say that your world has those creatures, and more than one?" Her eyes turned to look at Lux. "I suppose we should count ourselves lucky for only having one Warwick."

"Pardon me," Harry began, feeling a need to speak up. "But werewolves aren't completely bad. My teacher in my third year was a werewolf, and was probably the best teacher we've had."

Poppy gave him another incredulous look. "You'll need to meet our… friend, Warwick. He's not exactly what you would call a nice werewolf." Grabbing a nearby hammer, she leaned against it. "But either way, that isn't the point. I just wanted to check and see if you had any experience at 'tall. Seems like you have."

She hefted the hammer up and placed it on an anvil. "See this here," she asked, pointing to the joints. "'Tis held together using silver. And I can see you asking me already, why is that?" Having a nod returned, she just harrumphed and set about explaining more. "By itself, the silver is inert. But if you force enough magic into it, against its natural tendencies, it… flips, for better lack of term." Seeing his confusion, she sighed. "It goes from being nearly anti-magic to being a complete sponge for magic. Any magic performed on it is sucked in, adding its effects to the item."

"That's what makes this hammer so valuable. The silver, besides holding the disparate other materials together magically, such as the bronze and steel, also serves as a source of power for the hammer. As the silver holds the entire conglomeration together and makes it one, it spreads the imbued power in it to all parts of the weapon." Taking a break for a minute, she explained further. "That is why most silver objects only have the thinnest of surface detail. While not as strong as a joining application, it still allows any enchantments forced into the silver to be spread throughout." She paused for a moment, before holding her palms up and giving a shrug. "Or, if you want the anti-magic abilities, you could always just apply it to the weapon's edge. Just would take the barest amount."

Lux hesitatingly spoke up. "Is there anything special you could do with so much silver though?" Even I didn't know all that. The College merely covered the basics.

Poppy just looked at her and snorted. "Of course girl! Use your head! Just think of how much magic you could store in even the smallest amount of the material. What could you do with an amount a few orders of magnitude greater!"

"You could make immensely powerful artifacts." The taller girl just stood there and shook her head. "Sorry, Poppy. That was a bit dumb of a question."

The blue woman merely chuckled. "It's alright, dear. Not all of us can be yordle blacksmiths." Leaning on the anvil, she turned and looked up at Lux. "So, what 'is' it that you wanted done? From the sound of it, you made the poor man here tote in a lot of your junk."

Lux just grinned while blushing a bit. "Well, I did have him bring all my rods… and my armor… and some extras…"

The shorter one just snorted, and turned to Harry. "It coulda been worse kid. She might have taken you to look for clothes."

Seeing Lux's eyes suddenly light up, a shiver went through his body. "She mentioned it earlier, and I think you just reminded her." He eyed her sudden giddiness a bit warily. "That bad?"

Poppy just chuckled. "Probably worse, young one. Probably worse." Deciding to take pity on Harry, she called out to Lux, "Dear, would you be so kind to grab the rest of your stuff, since your friend here toted it all the way down to my shop." Seeing the sudden hesitation on her face, at having to attempt to lift that load, she moved over and grabbed to taller woman's arm. "Come on, up and at 'em. A champion like you must be strong, yes?"

Groaning, she let Poppy lead her out. "Fine, fine. I'll get it. Come on, Lux girl, we can do this…"

After she left, Poppy sighed. "She's a good kid. Just a bit excitable and all. Let her get a few years under her belt, and she'll be fine."

Harry just raised his eyebrow at her second comment. "Just a bit excitable? She practically was jumping up and down."

Poppy just looked up, and chuckled to herself. "We all are excitable around here, for one thing or another. Lux is just a bit more than most." She reached up to grab the hammer off the anvil, before climbing up on it to sit on the anvil. "This way, it'll be easier to talk, not having to crane my neck so much."

He looked slightly down at her, curious. "You want to talk about something?"

She sighed, and looked away. "Why do you think I am here?"

He gazed at her, curiosity morphing into confusion. "What do you mean? Aren't you here because this is what you like to do?"

A half smile graced her face. "Yes, and no." She turned back towards him. "Don't you think that it is odd, being the only yordle you've yet seen, even though this city state is huge?"

Harry shrugged. "I just thought that I had missed your people being a bit…"

"Short, yes," she chuckled. "Only a bit though." Her face hardened slightly. "But no. Our people aren't quite prevalent among Demacians. Our homeland is far from here, and most choose to stay. The vast majority of those who would leave go study techmaturgy." She minced about the word, as if it had some distaste. "You could imagine that very few of us go into the older arts such as smithing. Yet my father did."

"While most people doubted the quality of a yordle's armor, my father soon proved them all wrong. By the time I was born, he was famous for his crafts." Her eyes took on a lost look, as if she was remembering more than telling. "As soon as I could walk, I was helping him in his shop. Wasn't much a girl like me could do then, but as I grew, I helped more and more." She patted the tip of the hammer that was sitting against the anvil. "Eventually, I was able to even lift this thing. You can only imagine how proud my father was."

Seeing where she was going with this, Harry quietly asked, "What happened?"

She sighed, looking down at her feet.. "We had our greatest commission yet. A Demacian general wanted the finest helmet possible, and Dad put his entire effort into it. After many days work, he finished, but not before letting me set the center jewel into it." Her face had taken on a half smile as she reminisced.

"We were on our way personally to present it to the general. However, the city state of Noxus did not take too kindly to us delivering such an article, so they sent two assassins." A tear slipped out of her eye. "Dad… dad ordered me onward, while I could do no more than watch. II ran though, after I knew… After I knew he had no chance of living. I eventually made it to here, to present it to the general."

She wiped off the tear with a small hand. "That was when I decided to fight them, to pay them back for what they did to him." Waving her hand about, she continued, "but this came later. After I figured out that by just fighting, I myself was hurting myself more."

"They had taken my father away from me. But his legacy, everything that he stood for, I still am here to continue." A hard look again came over her eyes. "Not that I'm not going to fight them for as long as I can stand. Just that I will not forget my father in the process." She turned her head back up to Harry, her expression softer, yet still serious. "That is the advice I wanted to share. I can tell you are still hurting, and that you want revenge." She gave him a stern look. "That is good. But," she continued, "do not forget to live in the process. Or what makes those lost special."

Harry just gazed at her, then looked down at the floor. "Thank you, Poppy. I, I just don't know what to say."

She jumped down and patted him on the arm. "Then don't say anything. But come on, I believe that your lady friend is not having any luck getting her stuff in here."

Ears perking, trying to catch any sound, Harry heard the quiet mutterings and curses from beyond the door. "That is what it sounds like." Pushing himself up from the table that he had ended up leaning on, he walked over and opened the door. "Lux, are you having any trouble? Need me to help?"

A frustrated voice came out of the hall. "No… I'm.. huff, good. Just give me a… huff, minute, to get this in… huff, there."

Rolling his eyes, he closed the door and glanced over at Poppy. "So, how much to bet that it'll take five minutes more for her to get in here?"

She just snorted. "I didn't think you'd be one for a sucker bet, Potter. Ten minutes is what I'm thinking." She did reach into one of her side pockets, causing some coins to tinkle. "I'll bet you fifty gold though against one of your silver."

Harry nodded to her. "Deal then." Reaching out, he shook her hand. They then settled in to wait, chuckling whenever scraping, followed by voluminous muffled cursing, occurred. _Serves her right._


	6. Calming Waves

A/N Alright, finally got this one done! Awesome! And almost 750 hits too. This is going swell! Anywho. Sorry that this update took so long. Didn't really have much of an inspiration until Friday. But here is the end result. Still wish I could have moved a bit faster. Things will start picking up soon, hopefully. Well, see ya'll later, and hope you enjoy. As always, feel free to commentate or give constructive criticism! It's always helpful.

A/N the Second: As before, renaming this chapter and the last. As I was getting really annoyed with the whole parts thing. Oh well. As I said, enjoy!

Chapter 6 - Calming Waves

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

The clanging of a hammer echoed through the smoky room. Sparks flew up from the anvil as magical energy was forced into a silvery plate. The wielder of the hammer had a look of intense concentration on the parts of her blue face that weren't covered with protective goggles. Frowning to herself, she summoned more and more magic into her hammer. As it positively glowed with energy, she brought it down with a ringing crash onto the plate. The glow discharged into the plate, as it fought against the intrusion of magic. It held it off, but barely. Nearly growling in frustration, the yordle continued to hammer away at the plate. As it did, the silver took longer and longer to fight off the enchantments. Eventually, the silver did give in, sustaining a glow before absorbing it inward. As it settled down into its original form, it seemed to not have changed much. However a few tell-tell sparkles floated around it, pulsing to an unseen rhythm.

Poppy panted for her breath a few times before leaning on her hammer. Staring at the stubborn piece of metal, she let out a few choice words from under her breath. As her breath slowly regained a normal level, she gazed at her two onlookers, giving a tired smile. "So, how do you think that went?"

Shaking himself so he wouldn't continue to goggle at her work, Harry gave her a grin in return. "That was crazy. Maybe the next piece that you work on you can sell tickets to. It's better than any fireworks that I saw back at home."

She shrugged back at him. "Frankly, I doubt that anybody would want to see that. With all the magic that happens, pretty much everyone is used to the various dramatic spellcrafts practiced." She did pause in thought for a moment though. "Perhaps later. Silver is so rare… Any aspiring, or even professional smiths would be more than happy to see how to shape it." She smiled up at Harry. "Tain't a bad idea in that respect at least. Thankies much."

"You're welcome." Scratching his chin, he stared down at the cooling metal. "So," he began, "What's it that you have to do now?"

Poppy just pointed over at the rod Lux was carrying. "Well, first, we need to roll the material into a rod. Won't be quite as powerful overall as compared to if we had cast it as a solid silver rod. But since Lux is going to fasten spun-light onto the top of it, it will be keyed for her, more than anything." Sensing an opportunity for a ribbing, she put a hand against her face and spoke out of the side of her mouth. "I think she just wants an advantage the next time you two duel, considering how you beat her."

"Hey now!" Lux shouted, before focusing on Harry. "What exactly did you tell her?" She stamped her foot before turning away, muttering. "Men, have to make everything a competition…"

Looking at her with wide innocent eyes, Harry just spoke, grinning, "I just told her that the very first time you decided to fight me, I beat you without getting into any heavy hitting spells." He raised an eyebrow, seeing her continued pouting. "Isn't that correct"

She just harrumphed at him. "Did you also mention the fact the next time I trounced you immediately, and you could do but nary a thing against me?"

"Didn't quite say it like that," Harry said. "But I did mention that. Did you think that I would not?" He peered down at her, trying to read her face. _Hrm, certainly is touchy about this._

Lux just blinked at him. "Oh, sorry. I just thought…" She shook her head clean. "Never mind about it. I just assumed a bit too much." Turning to Poppy, she gestured at the cooling metal. "So, you believe that I can begin to work on this, then?"

Poppy gave the metal a gimlet eye. "Give it a minute for it to cool a bit, then you are more than welcome to it."

Nodding to her, Lux put a hand on Harry's back, immediately began shooing them out of the room. "Go on now, I need privacy for this."

The yordle rolled her eyes. "You could just say that it's a secret." She reached up and patted Lux on the cheek. "Take your time dearie, I suppose we'll just have to wait until your secret work is done."

Harry just chuckled at her words. Stepping closer to the door to open it, he shouted over his shoulder, "Just give a shout if you need anything. No sneaking up invisible on us, now."

"Alright, alright, now shoo. Sooner you're out of here, sooner you can come back."

Harry walked out the door, holding it open for the short yordle. After she walked through, hopping onto one of the chairs, he looked down at her. He asked with a thoughtful look on his face, "Is she always like that?"

Poppy held up her hand, fingers about an inch apart. "A bit. She is quite possessive of any of the spellcraft that she herself invented. As far as I know, no one has ever seen her spin light into matter."

Scratching his chin, he mused to himself. "I guess that would make sense. I do wonder why though." Pausing at a stray thought, he stated, "She did offer to teach me some of her magic though."

The shorter companion only could raise an eyebrow. "Really? She must really like you then. Either that, or was impressed enough by what you do so that she'd propose a trade… Which is odd in and of itself."

"Why would that be?" Harry's expression became a bit confused. "Almost sounds like you're saying that she is some sort of thief... a spell thief."

Poppy raised her eyebrow, before acquiescing the point. "That I did… because in some ways, she is." She sighed seeing his blank look. "Look, has she told you much about her own history?" Receiving only a shaking head, she sighed and leaned back on her stool. "She was always a bit of a prodigy. Haven't you wondered how a mere sixteen year old girl became one of the strongest champions for Demacia?"

Harry paused, weight of her words sinking in. "No, I hadn't really considered it. Since she was the first one I met, I never really questioned her place in the order of things." He looked down while musing quietly to himself. "I wonder how many champions are so young."

She just gave a shrug in return. "There are a few. Annie, of the Gray Order does come to mind." Letting herself lean back forward, the stool gently tilting back and forth a few times, she looked up at him. "But to the point. I will say that I haven't been a resident here for quite a while; however, I do hear the rumors that go around." She turned to face the door. "From what I know, Lux has always been… precocious. She has from a very young age been able to reduce any arcane spell she's seen. However, as you might guess, she was very apt with any light magic."

Turning back to Harry, she kept speaking. "I don't know much more than that. What I do know is that she was entered into the College of Magic before she turned ten. It was quite an impressive achievement, to be accepted at that age."

Harry could only shake his head. "That is bloody crazy. Back at home, we began attending at Hogwarts when we turn eleven."

Poppy looked at him. "Even that is an unusually early age. Most magicians I have heard of either were like Lux, and had an innate taste for magic, or they earned a place at the College or in an apprentice when they are in their late teens."

Looking at her, Harry asked, "Is there any particular reason that they wait that long to teach them how to use magic?"

"You're asking the wrong person, dearie," she remarked with a wry grin. "I'm but a simple blacksmith. However, I imagine that for the apprentices, they need someone who can keep their craft to themselves. You know how children are wont to speak their mind, too innocent to understand otherwise." She opened her mouth, but then closed it, snorting. "And as for why the College waits 'til their late teens, I know not. Who in their right mind would put a bunch of hormonal teachers in a school together in close quarters, and teach them destructive magic?"

Giving her a bit of a grin, he held his hand up in an embarrassed manner. "I guess we would qualify. Although most of the problems have had to do with the professors this year, more than what any student would do." Unconsciously, he began to rub the back of his hand.

Seeing that he was a bit hesitant to speak about that, she dropped that subject. "Either way, that is part of the reason I believe Lux is protective of her spells. She created the magic, and it is purely her own. She doesn't want to share it, partly because she doesn't feel anybody is ready to learn her magic."

Harry waited for her to finish the supposition. Realizing that she hadn't, and that an odd expression clouded her face, he asked, "And the other part?"

She sighed and looked away, eyes clouded. "And partly it is something that she did all by herself. As I said, it is purely her own."

Thinking about what she was implying, his face tightened a bit. "I see. I suppose that is something I'll have to ask her." A silence fell over the two of them, with Harry avoiding his companion's eyes. The only sounds were the occasional mutterings that made it through the door. Eventually, needing to break the silence, he forced himself to look back down at Poppy. "By the way, I had a favor to ask of you."

The blue yordle just looked up at him, a bit startled by the sudden intrusion of sound. "What is it, Mr. Potter?

"First," he began, "Can you add additional material to an existing enchanted item?"

Poppy nodded slowly. "It is difficult… But the innate magic can be drawn into a core, where it can self-replicate. This will allow me to feed the exact same magic into the rest of the modified item." Eying him, then the bag, she nonverbally asked him what he had she could work on.

Nodding, he stepped over to the bag, reaching down through all of Lux's clutter. Pulling out his trunk, he muttered _Engorgio_, expanding it back to normal size. While he reached into his steamer trunk, he looked up at Poppy. "It's a family heirloom, actually. One of the few things I have from my father. I feel like it needs to be improved a bit to be useful for my needs back home." Reaching in, he groped around a bit, before pulling out a large, silvery piece of fabric. He handed it over to Poppy, letting the material slip through his fingers like a liquid.

She murmured to herself as she felt the slick material. "Very interesting. Very interesting indeed." Looking up at him, she asked, "What exactly is it that this does?"

Harry gave a small, sly grin. "It's an invisibility cloak. It makes one perfectly invisible as long as it's worn completely. As in, the clasp about the neck must be fastened, and the hood must be raised completely."

"Ah, I see," she nodded slowly. "As I said, very interesting. Maybe I can work with this…" She looked up at him, slipping into business mode. "So what is it exactly that you want done?"

Shrugging a bit, his grin became a bit more sheepish than anything. "Make it a bit more practical, at least. Incorporate some armor into it. Or, rather, under it I should say." His eyes looked distantly. "Frankly, mobility is more important than protection. There are a few spells where we come from that nothing will block, no matter what is put in the way. All I'm wondering if there was a way that it would be able to wear it while I fight. I need as many advantages I can get."

Poppy raised an eyebrow at one of his declarations. "Spells that can't be blocked? That is slightly… disturbing. I hope those don't spread into our world." She drew her hand along her chin, eyebrows squinting in thought. "However, I believe I can do that. It would be a lot of effort to get it done though. Definitely would take a few weeks to finish, once I decide what to do." She gave the cloak a gimlet eye. Once I do extract some of the magic at least."

Harry nodded, a bit warily. "Just take care of it when you do, ok? It's one of the few things I have from my father." Receiving her nod as she studied the material, he waited a minute before cleaning his throat "Alright, so what would I owe you for doing this?"

She just grinned at him. "All that silver you let me use will be enough for anything." Seeing his still uncertain look, she patted his arm. "Trust me, it's enough. Come on, go ahead and pack your stuff. You can leave the sack here; I'll have to work on her various oddities later. She should be done soon anyway."

Nodding, he put the belongings he had withdrawn while searching for the cloak back in, before closing and shrinking the steamer trunk. Without the most potent magical item in it, it was able to shrink down to the size of a snuffbox. Putting it in one of his large pockets in his robe, he stood back up. He looked down at Poppy, asking, "So, do you want to do the honors?"

"I do believe I shall." Walking over to the door she rapped her tiny knuckles on it. "You done in there yet Lux?"

A muffled "Almost" drifted out of the room. After a few seconds, an explosion issued forth from inside, and a small plume of smoke puffed out of the underside of the door. Hearing "Done!" issue forth, Harry immediately ran forward and opened the door, to find Lux standing in the middle of the room.

Her face covered with soot and her hair standing on end, before floating down slowly, she smiled at him. "Done, so what do you think?"

Walking over to her, sighing unconsciously in relief, he shook his head at her before looking at the silver. It now was covered with a sheen of golden material over it, with an odd inner light. Looking away from the otherwise inconspicuous material, he looked her over, checking to make sure she wasn't injured.

Blushing a bit at the attention, she shook herself to clear her head. "I'm fine, don't worry. The process is always a bit overdramatic." As he calmed down, he suddenly blushed and looked away, realizing what he had been doing. _He's kinda cute when he does that._

Looking down at his feet, Harry muttered out "Sorry," before shuffling his feet again. "Just wanted to check if you were alright. Didn't mean to…"

"Harry, it's fine." She just smiled at him, before patting on his arm. "You were just concerned about me. Don't worry about it."

He smiled back at her tentatively. However, before they could say anything else, a throat cleared from beside them. They both jumped and immediately averted their eyes, looking awkwardly at the ceiling.

Poppy just chuckled to herself. "Alright you two, break it up. None of that in here now. I have to be working on these anvils. So it'll be my turn to shoo you out." Turning to Lux, she just grinned. "Take him out and show him the rest of the city. There's a show going on you might want to take him to."

Still red at her earlier words, Lux nodded to her before quietly saying, "Thanks, Poppy." At that, she shuffled outside of the room.

The yordle just chuckled. "Never get the chance to fluster her, so that was worth it." Turning to Harry, she gave him a devilish grin. "Better go after her, unless you want me to tease you just the same. As he also shuffled out of the room after Lux, she laughed loudly. "Ah, the young and innocent. So easy to fluster." Draping the cloak over one of the anvils, she turned to where the silver plate was resting. Nodding, she strolled over to the oven, lighting it. Waiting for the coals to eat, she grabbed the plate with a pair of tongs. She dropped her goggles down over her eyes as the light flared from the oven. "Now, time to get the real work done." She placed the silver substance in the oven, and waited for it to heat.

-oo-

Harry trailed along after Lux, who was hurrying along through the roads. _Well, this is certainly awkward now._ Deciding to try and break the silence, he ran forward a bit to get even with her. "So, what is this show that Poppy was talking about?"

She spoke a bit quietly, without turning to face him. "I have no idea. I hadn't heard of anything being performed. There is no play being put on that I know of, and the Bash and Julia show is not in town." She muttered to herself, "I would die for a good comedy right now."

Chuckling a bit nervously, he asked, "Bash and Julia?"

Lux nodded, turning to face him. "Yes, it's a bit of old slapstick comedy. Puppet comedy would be more accurate. Just a series of unfortunate events of some sort." Misunderstanding the look on her face, she explained, "It's kinda like this. Julia is Bash's wife. She would come in and ask him to look after the baby. It would fail, and they got injured, so he would have to call the healer. The healer would come in and try to fix Bash by hitting him with a stick. The thing is, the story can always change, so something completely different would evolve depending on who was doing it." She shrugged. "It's also one of the few shows that everyone in our world tends to like, so the best groups travel about between the city states."

"I think I see. But just to make sure… you said their names were Bash and Julia?"

Lux just simply answered, "Yes."

Giving her a bit of an incredulous look, Harry exclaimed, "Cause it's real odd, since we have a pair of puppets named Punch and Judy, and they have near the same act. Just seems a bit odd to me."

She goggled at him, before nodding slowly. "That _is_ odd. I'll just suppose that our worlds are close enough that they have some of the similar stuff. Hitting people with sticks would be just as funny." She eyed him for a moment. "Either that, or your world has had contact with ours before in the past. But for what reason…"

Harry just shrugged. "Who knows? I guess the people who brought me here might know, but otherwise, I don't know how to go about finding out." Standing there in thought for a second, before looking about. _Bloody hell, we've been standing here for who knows how long_. "Come on, Lux, we need to get moving. Been standing in the middle of the street."

Looking about, she saw the various parts of the crowd whom were staring at them. "Yeah, probably a good idea." She hurried away, heading for one of the higher parts of the city."

Following after her, he turned his head to ask, "So, where exactly are we heading to?"

Lux stayed silent for a few moments, before slowing down so they could walk at a steadier pace. "I'm heading upwards to the concert hall. It's in the upper city where the castle and my house is, but is a bit closer to the shore." She giggled a bit to herself. "The artists all say that it's so that they could use the sunset over the ocean for dramatic effect, but I think it's just so they won't have to walk very far."

He snorted to himself. "I see what you mean." After a few more minutes of weaving through the crowd, they emerged at the top of the city, in front of large building. It was far from unassuming; with tall columns leading to high arches around the large main doors. Gold runes ran over the various columns and arch supports, and were much smaller than the various blue runes that were common around the city. The light tan walls of the building, rounded off at the edges, were primarily composed of multistoried glass windows, reaching up towards a tip a yard or two from the roof. They all reached towards a large deep green dome above the building, which had an unusually small cupola on the tip of it. Admiring the architecture of the building, Harry turned his eyes toward the back of it. _There's not a back wall… Wonder why. _Turning to Lux, he raised an eyebrow at her, before pointing his thumb to the back of the building.

She followed his eyes, before chuckling. "Oh, don't worry, that's completely normal. There is a clamshell that goes around the back of the building. However, they only raise it when it's to storm on the night. Otherwise they leave it open." Her eyes gained a faraway look. "It gives the plays a more… natural look." She suddenly began giggling. "One time, though, a bird flew by and pooped on this actors head as he was performing. It was hilarious!" Taking in a few breaths to compose herself, she turned back towards him, smiling. "Come on, we need to go check and see what show _exactly _Poppy was speaking of." She faced the entrance of the building and ran to it with a slight skip to her feet.

Rolling his own eyes, Harry just shook his head. _That girl can just be so… bubbly at times._ Walking at a more sedate pace, he found her at the entrance to the hall. At first she was just peering at the schedule of performances, but after apparently identifying the next performer, she began to jump up and down. _Bounce is more like it. But I didn't believe that people could bounce quite that high._ As he got close to the hall, his footsteps suddenly attracted her attention. She latched onto his arm and began to speak excitedly at him.

"Oh, come on Harry, we have to go see this one, pleeeease? _She_'s giving a recital tonight! She's really that good, you'll absolutely love it!" She began to babble some more, tugging him over to the doorway.

Eying the door a tad nervously, he swallowed and opened his mouth, trying to stave off her sudden enthusiasm. "Umm, Lux? Don't we have to be paying for us to go in?"

She just shook her head. "Nope! That's one of the best things. She will not let them charge for admission, as she believes that her music should be shared freely."

Harry just sighed. "Alright, I suppose we can. How long do we have before it begins?"

Lux shrugged, staying silent for a second. "These things aren't usually until the evening. And since it is barely midafternoon, that means we have a few hours until then."

He just nodded slowly, before saying, "Well, since we have a few hours, can you finally explain to me about everything that is going on around here?"

Freezing in thought for a moment, she answered, "Yes, I suppose I should. We have the time anyways." Lux began maneuvering him through the door. Finally getting him through, she let go, leading him through the lobby into the aisles. The interior of the theatre was open to the light, but was mostly empty of an audience. A few people were seated near the front, enjoying the sunny day. Moving up to one of the back rows where no one could hear their discussion. She crossed into the middle of the row of seats, sitting down while beckoning Harry over to her.

Following her directions, he sat down, bracing his elbows on his knees. Looking at her, he asked, "Ok, so where do you want to begin?"

Lux paused for a moment, fleetingly wanting to edit the story for him. The desire burned in her, to make sure that he continued to view them favorably, her people. _But mostly, to make sure that he likes you. You know that isn't right, girl. Tell the truth._

So she did speak the true histories, as far as she knew.

She told them of the history of their two cities. Of how Noxus has always been a strong enemy of Demacia. She told him of the first continent wide Rune War, which took place between their two cities, nearly two centuries ago. Of the massive battles which took place at the Howling Marsh, forever tainting the land. Of the massive spells weaved by the summoners and mages of both sides, and how their awesome magic scarred the landscape deeply. She finally told about how the cities finally finished their warring near thirty years after the beginning, but tensions remained high, and a cold war carried out over the years.

Hesitantly, she spoke of how the two cities began acting through proxies, and the battles that nearly triggered another war. For nearly one hundred and fifty years, Demacian villages and Noxian outposts were in near constant skirmishes. Many accidents that weren't occurred, caused by supposedly errant rituals. Rituals to increase the fertility of Demacian land rendered infertile that of the Noxians. Spells by Noxus to purify the rivers of the continent instead turned them red as blood for years. The walls around the two cities grew, as spies on both side carried out operations of sabotage and subterfuge.

Lux could only think about the role she played in recent espionage herself. _If only he knew_. Finally reaching the end of intervening history, she spoke of the second continental Rune War. This time, it tore the land asunder. The mountains themselves shook, and again, some nearly fell. Magic energy was ripped straight from the land to power spells of awe inspiring power, deadening all life that lived upon it. The earth itself split in the wake of these spells, while they battered helplessly against the reinforced magical walls of the cities. Seeking an advantage, they turned south of the great barrier, which split the continent. Noxus sought to attack Demacia from behind, but were met on the plains in front of Urtistan. The ruins of the ancient city were further obliterated by their magics. As Noxus slowly and steadily fell back, Demacia sought the advantage. They pushed Noxus back through the Fyrone Flats, shattering the very ground as they passed. They kept pushing the city until they reached the Tempest Flats. Their backs against a wall of mountains, the Noxians called upon their summoners to wreak a deadly magic, casting the area into a perpetual storm. Tired and worn, the Demacians decided to withdraw back to their city, leaving the Noxians behind.

That, she indicated, was the final straw for many of the mages and summoners of the realm. Defecting from their cities, they found a home north of the Mogron Pass, upon which they built a complex of structures. Joined by like-minded magicians from all corners of the continent, they named their citadel the Institute of War, before sending ultimatums to the warring states. They were to stand down, or face the combined wrath of the majority of the land's magic users.

Seeing but naught a choice, they agreed. Demacia, even though it believed that its former summoners were naught but traitors, acquiesced to the demands. Noxus, itself only just having put down an attempted coup, agreed just as warily. The other cities, in an attempt to have themselves recognized as equals, also declared they would abide by the Institute's commands.

The idea that the Institute implemented in the Rune War's stead was admittedly elegant in its simplicity. In the case of a dispute, each nation would dispatch champions to a Field of Justice, where they would fight for their own cause. In this manner, all destruction would be localized into one area, and the manpower needs would be mitigated nearly completely.

Eventually, she began to describe the recent events that had caused much consternation among the city-states. "Noxus has been trying to expand its power wherever it has the chance. It first tried to take out the barbarian states in the north. In the past, there had been three tribes. None of them ever had the numbers to claim to be an independent nation. However, two of the tribes joined forces with each other and visitors from across the sea. With that, they applied with the league for recognition as an independent state. They received it."

Lux took a breath, before adjusting herself in her seat. "Sorry, just getting a bit stiff. Anyways. The Noxians had to turn back from that intended conquest. It didn't take them long afterwards to change their focus. Denied the chance to war with Demacia, or to subjugate the northerners, they now eyed the island nation of Ionia."

"The island had always considered it a bit separate from the rest of the continent. It had not involved itself with the Institute; therefore, they did not recognize it as truly independent. Noxus invaded and quickly occupied the southern half the island, before the battles ground to a stalemate. Urgently needing help, the Ionians appealed to the Institute. Being accepted, a fight on the field of justice was done to see if Noxus would be allowed to occupy the southern part of the island." She paused, before somberly saying, "Ionia lost, and Noxus had control of part of the island."

"Years passed, with the former Ionian lands being ravaged and pillaged by the invaders. Eventually, one of the monks could take no more of this insult, and set himself on fire, perpetually keeping himself aflame." Her voice had taken on a near whisper quality. "I do not know if I could do that for Demacia. I love it here, but for that kind of torture…" She shivered slightly. "Let's move on. The event inspired the people of Ionia to rise up against the invaders, and demand a rematch early. Oddly enough, Noxus agreed." Lux shrugged. "Personally, they just seemed very overconfident, so who knows why they suggested it. The rematch was even more decisive than the first one, however. Noxus was trounced, and was forced to withdraw from the island, straight away."

Again, she paused, gaining her faraway look. "This is where the current situation comes into play. Noxus wants to expand, and wants someone to conquer. They cannot attack the north, nor to the east. They cannot strike west, as that is where the Institute lies. So, they focus their militaristic desires on the sparsely populated lands to the south. In effect, this brings them very close to Demacia, while skirting the other city-states. Initially, the Institute would not do anything about it, as no city-state was threatened straight out. However, compromise was altered." She looked up at Harry, into his eyes. "That is where you come in. They desire that we have a neutral champion, and that they are allowed to call upon one of ours to fight for them."

She turned away before slumping down. "That's about all the recent history. I believe you'd learn more about the other cities by actually visiting them." She paused, before chuckling a bit. "Except Noxus. They are quite easy to understand what motivates them."

Harry just nodded, somewhat out of it. _Certainly was a long explanation. Makes sense though. Have an entire world's history to catch up on. _"Yes, I'd have to agree." He looked down, surprised by the much thicker crowd. "Wow, we've sure been here a while."

Lux picked her head up and gazed out, before giggling a bit. "Yes, we have, haven't we?" She paused for a moment, checking her inner clock once again. "And the show should start soon. Normally, I'd move up closer to the front, but I believe that I'll try it back here for once. Two new experiences for the price of one."

Looking over at her, Harry raised his eyebrows. "Two, you say? What else is new for you this time?"

She looked over at him, before averting her eyes lightly. "Never had anyone come with me before," she mumbled. Keeping her eyes away from him, she spotted an all too familiar shape coming up the aisles in their direction. "Odd… what would Walter be doing here, he abhors these things."

Surprised by her musings, he followed her gaze. "I suppose he would be searching for you, then. He is your butler after all." Sure enough, the older man made his way up and over to them, staring down at the two. Harry, in particular, received a lot of heat from his sneer.

"I see that you two have been out gallivanting about the city?" He asked in his normal, pompous tone. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to find you here Miss Crownguard. I just hope you have not been spending _all _afternoon alone with this whelp. We wouldn't want you developing any sort of reputation."

Lux just glared back at him. "No, we spent a good portion of the day with Poppy. You do remember her, right?" Seeing the man pale, she smiled just slightly. "Good. So you needn't worry. She herself was the one who told me that this show was on. I had no idea otherwise." She raised one of her eyebrows in a delicate expression of curiosity. "And how else is our new champion to learn about our world? I am teaching him all I can, in the time that we have."

Still pale at the mention of Poppy, Walter tried to regain his composure. "O-o-of course, Miss Crownguard. I was just here to inform you that you've been asked to join the Prince Jarvan and others for a meeting later tonight. Shall I assume that it would be after your current distraction is finished?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away, more strength returning to his voice. "Very good. Oh, and by the by. Master Crownguard would like me to remind you that you have your own duties to be performed at home. You cannot continuously shirk them, League champion or not. Until later then, Miss Crownguard." He quickly strode the rest of the way out, exiting the hall.

Harry just looked over at Lux. "He is an unmitigated are, is he not?" He sighed. "At least he wasn't _as _bad this time. What was that whole deal about Poppy, though?"

Still staring at the retreating back of the butler, Lux shook her head, before registering his question. "Oh, _that…_" she began, giggling quite loudly. "Well, one time he tried to do what he just did at Poppy's smith, and she went and broke the sod's knees! Said that I'd be done when I was done, and that was the end of the matter." She continued to giggle to herself. "Course, a quick potion later and he was fine, but now he'll refuse to go into that shop at all. It's hilarious." Eventually, she managed to calm her giggling, before sitting back in her seat. "I believe it's starting soon."

Tilting his head, he looked over at her, nonverbally asking how she knew. Anticipating the question, she pointed to the runes glowing around the stage. The golden glow of the runes was now increasing to the point that the stage was bathed in a soft, golden light. As the rest of the stage darkened, Harry nodded his head in realization.

Lux just peered down to the stage in anticipation, waiting for the performance to begin.

It began very anticlimactically. From the rear of the stage, you could spot a woman slowly walking up a ramp, or a set of stairs. She appeared to be floating, the way she walked. As she reached the stage, the light shone on her, revealing the woman in her entirety. Clad in an elegant blue dress, she calmly walked forward. A strange string instrument was floating horizontally in front of her. Eventually, she reached the center of the stage. Raising one of her delicate fingers, she reached forward and plucked a string.

Harry was mesmerized at the sound that issued forth. A sound unlike anything he had heard before issued through the hall, somewhat like a harps sound. _But, it just seems so… magical_. The very air about the string seemed to sparkle. He watched as a smile graced her lips and she began to play. The air stood still in repose for the sounds that issued forth. The lightness of the melody, tinkling along, was intertwined with the baritone and bass sounds that gave firm ground to the song. He could only feel his emotions give at her manipulations of the music.

After a few minutes of this, the first piece ended, to great aplomb from the audience. As it ended, another song began, this one slower, sadder. The effects caused his arm hairs to stand on end. As the crowd watched with baited breath, the woman closed his eyes. Suddenly, Harry heard an ethereal voice singing. Nearly jumping in surprise, his eyes trailed down, only to discover that she was not moving her mouth. Yet, he felt that he knew that it was her voice. While concerned about the fact that she was in his head, he was soon lulled by the haunting melody being sung.

What amazed him was that the voice had no words. Yet, none were needed. Harmonizing perfectly with the song, each note she sang drew out the emotion that was desired for the song. Nothing was out of place. As the songs drug over the next hour, Harry couldn't help but to be enchanted. The very magic in the music reminded him of what his headmaster had said, many years ago. "_Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here!_" He barely thought about the tiny pang of homesickness that ran through him at the thought.

As it finally ended, rising in a triumphant crescendo, he could help but to jump up and dance about in jubilation, along with the rest of the crowd. The crowd, eventually calming down and moving towards the exits, were guided along with the gentle plucking of her strings. He turned to Lux, commenting, "You were right, that was great. I had no idea she could make music so… beautiful with that instrument. Or sing that well."

Lux turned to him, concern lining her face. "Harry… she can't sing. She's a mute. Are you sure you heard someone singing?"

Before Harry could answer, the same ethereal voice rang through both their heads. "_Yes, I am quite sure that he did._" Jumping, the two turned to face the stage, finding the woman watching them as she finished playing the recessional. _"I will admit, I did not expect for someone to hear me upon this night. Yet, the newest champion received my voice._"

Pausing she looked at Harry, concern lathing her mental voice. "_I'm afraid it is not a good thing for you child. Your mind is in terrible condition. Vulnerable to anything about it. It would be a good idea for you to learn to strengthen it, correctly_." She turned to face Lux, speaking directly to her. "_His mind is like a racket, like a symphony of amateurs. When you have finished your current work, come to me. We shall make a veritable masterpiece of his mind._" With that, she smiled mysteriously once again. She turned about slowly, playing the final chords as she walked away.

Placing a hand on the side of his face, Lux looked at him again. "That's terrible. Does it have something to do with your home world? Something that's happened?" Receiving his reluctant nod, she sniffed lightly. "You can tell me, if you think it will help. I think we need to be going to this meeting first though. I doubt the Prince will allow us to put this off." Frowning at having something come up, she offered, "Unless you need to right now?"

Harry shook his head in the negative. "No, it can wait. Trust me." Trying to give a reassuring smile, he held his hand towards the exit. "After you, then, milady?"

Giggling weakly, Lux smiled before exiting in front of him. "Of course, good sir. I shall lead you onward." She paused, looking back at him. Her hand hiked upwards a bit in his direction, before dropping. "To the castle then?"

Nodding, and missing her action, Harry replied. "To the castle."


	7. Lightning Strikes

A/N Awesome! Over 1k hits! Thanks guys! Here's chapter seven, out finally. Spent a lot of work on this, had to redo an enormous portion of it to get it even close to right. Either way, I believe I can call this finished. Before we begin, I'd like to point out two things. One, I did rename the last two chapters, as I was getting tired of the whole multiple part chapter. In the future, I'll remember to use better naming conventions. Secondly, I accidentally was canon with the whole silver deal. According to Vayne's ability Silver Bolts, they are tipped with a rare metal (i.e. silver) that is toxic to evil stuff. While not exactly the same, that little bit of lore surprised me. Anyways, that is enough discussion for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!

Chapter 7 - Lightning Strikes

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

Harry was walking alongside Lux as she led them to the castle. Still somewhat loopy from the performance he had attended with his companion, he idly followed her through the now mostly empty streets. As the light around them changed from the all enveloping blue to the deep gold once more, he looked up and saw that they had arrived at the castle. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he followed her into the halls.

Lux looked back at her companion, the earlier jovial attitude that encompassed her had slipped away as they drew to the castle. With many of the thoughts in her head now dedicated to acting in accordance with the expected decorum, she wondered with what little spare remained about what might be expected. _Guess I should have expected this to happen sooner or later. The prince 'will' want to meet his newest champion. _His eyes rising to meet hers, she just tried to give him the most reassuring look she had. "It'll be fine. He just wants to meet you, since you're fighting for his city." She looked back forward, face hardening again. _If only I believed that myself._

Before they could walk very far into the entrance hall, they were stopped by two large imposing guards. _They wear similar armour to that of Garen. I wonder…_ Harry merely watched as they approached Lux and spoke to her in low tones. After a few more seconds, they gave a nearly imperceptible sigh as they glanced over at him, before turning about and walking away. While they assumed their post, he once again looked at Lux, whom seemed to be steeling herself.

Mentally slapping herself on the wrist, she refrained from looking aback at her companion. _None of them can believe that he is the champion we summoned. By now, they should know. _Glaring at the two guards once more, she harrumphed and held her head high while striding towards the door. As she laid her hand on the handle, it swung open on its own. Inside of the room waited her brother and the prince.

Letting Lux lead him in, Harry took a moment to admire the interior of the building. Although he had nothing besides Hogwarts to measure it against, he knew that the hall that he now found himself in was opulent beyond what he was used to. _Normal to the prince I suppose._ What did intrigue him was the distinct lack of guards that were in the room. Before he could ponder any more, however, the prince spoke to Lux.

"Good of you to join us, Lady Crownguard. How are you this evening?" He gave a disarming smile to the two of them. "I trust that you enjoyed your show?"

Lux just gave him a steady look. "As always, Exemplar. You yourself know the prowess of Sona."

He merely chuckled. "Naturally. She has assisted us on the battlefield many a time. I know why one would dread to face her upon the Fields of Justice." Stilling his laughter, he turned his head slightly to face Harry. "Pardon me, where are my manners. I," he began, placing a hand on his chest, "am the Prince of Demacia, Jarvan the Fourth. How might I address you, Mister…?" His elbows found purchase on his knees as he placed his hands together.

After a second, Harry just replied, "Potter, sir. Harry Potter."

A small smirk grew on his face. "Very well then, Mr. Potter." He tilted his head to the side, studying the boy. "Tell me, how have you found our fine city so far?"

Curious to why the man was asking these questions, he replied, "It has been quite interesting so far. It's quite odd for me to see such a large display of magic, especially among those whom are non-magical too."

Jarvan just observed him, an eyebrow rising. "Fascinating. I'd imagine that you would most heartily enjoy staying here in our city then. Our College of Magic is indeed one of the most premier in the world. Perhaps you could study some there, learn a bit about our world."

Harry looked over at Lux, who seemed a bit shocked at the suggestion. _At least I know she has nothing to do with all of this. Unless she's that good of an actor._ Shaking the thought out, he replied, "No thank you sir. Lux here has decided to tutor me all that I need. She has been invaluable so far in helping me."

Lux smiled softly at Harry's remark. Gazing up at Jarvan, she tried to read his facial expressions, but failed at determining his intent. "Exemplar, why do you ask? You know I have dedicated myself to teaching him."

He gave an unconcerned shrug. "I merely desired to ask if _our_ newest champion thought he was getting the best… education he desired." Crossing a leg on his throne, he merely looked down. "I did have a request for you young Harry. Actually, make that three."

Warily looking up at him, Harry asked, "What is it that you want, sir?"

Sighing dramatically, he leaned backwards in his chair. "By your comment, it sounded like in your world, magic is not known by all. Why is that?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Pretty much that, sir. I explained it more to Lux, but simply, our societies are separate. Rather, we keep ourselves separate from the non-magicals."

"Why?" Jarvan seemed genuinely confused. "What purpose does it serve to keep them separate?"

Stroking his chin, he replied. "We used to be one in the same but the non-magicals feared us greatly. When their numbers increased enough, and their fighting techniques grew, us wizards had to isolate ourselves from them. It was either that, or go to war against them."

Jarvan's eyes looked at him curiously. "Interesting idea, I suppose. I don't see the point here though. You see, our magic is everything. It pervades all around us. Improves everything." He shook his head. But that is not what I meant to ask. Merely idle curiosity on my part.

Harry just looked oddly at him. "Then what was your original purpose, sir?"

He put his foot down upon the floor again, and leaned forward. "I also wish to see your abilities in person. I have a host of summoners currently here, and they would be happy to provide you some minions to fight against. Something that you'll have to get used to soon, I'm sure."

Put on guard by the mention of minions, Harry couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean, get used to?" He edged his hand toward his wand, trying not to give too much away.

Jarvan just gave a wan grin. "He knows not about the minions? Tssk tssk, Lux. How could you have missed something so essential to his duties?" Leaning back, he gestured, and a gate on the side of the room opened. "Minions are magical constructs created by summoners on the Fields of Justice. While they are not sentient, they do contain a small amount of instinct. Basic commands that they will follow. Mostly, they are used as cannon fodder. In a large enough group, though, they become somewhat more effective." He raised an eyebrow yet again. "Are you not willing to face this trial?"

Harry defiantly looked up at his host. "No, I know I can do this." Rolling up his sleeve, he turned back toward the opening door. "Bring them on."

The smile on the prince's face got just the tiny bit wider. "As you wish then, young champion." Gesturing again. A hissing sound issued from the chamber, before a multitude of blue clothed creatures ran out. They were but a few inches shorter than Harry, about five foot high. Some of them carried hammers that oddly reminded him of a meat tenderizer, while the others carried sticks with a glowing crystal on the end. _Wands._ The only other thing that struck him was that they all had an odd wooden face shield covering them. Taking his wand out and aiming it at the first one, he began casting.

The first few _Stupefy's _hammered the front of the formation, consisting of the hammer wielding troops. Backing up, his eyes widened as he saw the minions almost immediately pick themselves back up and start advancing once again. _Alright, that isn't going to work. Now just what might? If they're constructs, don't have to worry about collateral damage…_ Sizing up the nearest one as they continued approaching, he cast _Reducto_ loudly. The minion's face shield cracked as it flew away through the air, spinning end over end.

Harry allowed himself a small smirk, before he found himself knocked arse over teakettle. Rubbing his side where he had just been impacted, he looked up at the other minions with wands, whom were casting blue balls of energy at him. Eyes widening, he summoned a shield. The balls of energy impacted against the shield, jarring him less than he expected. Lambasting himself for letting him get hit by the attack, he kept the shield up, while contemplating his plan of attack. _Shoot first, ask questions later? Sounds good._ With that, he began casting _Reducto_ over and over, hitting nearly every minion in the face. Smirking as they lay on the floor, masks smoking slightly; he initially moved to face the prince. Yet, a rumble distracted, causing him to whip about.

Three large contraptions rolled out of the room, as the door finally slammed shut. Softly cursing under his breath, he sized up the wheeled vehicles. _Ok, this is enough. Time to bring out the big ones. _Raising his wand and pointing it at the lead vehicle, he let loose _Confrigo_, causing the vehicle to erupt in flames while tossing its rider across the room. The other two constructs, oblivious to the fate of their ally, immediately began firing their weapon at him. Believing that the shots were too big to shield against easily, he dodged out of the way. Rolling up, he snapped off two more _Confrigos._ Due to the burst of adrenaline, the spells came out overpowered enough to scatter the remains of the wagons over the floor. Panting, he wiped the sweat off his face before turning back to his host. _Gracious host my arse._

Jarvan was clapping slowly. "Not too bad, not too bad. It was, after all, a rather large group of them. And you were only hit once. Not too bad."

"No disrespect intended, but would it not have helped if you had mentioned the purpose of this visit?" Harry had regained his breath, glaring up at the prince.

"Perhaps." He gave a disinterested shrug. "However, you might then have not performed to your upmost. I merely wanted to see how you would perform under pressure." A small smirk lit upon his face. "Had to see personally if our newest champion is put to the task."

Lux had been quiet the whole time, but sharply turned her head at that remark. "What do you mean, personally? You've been watching us?"

He inclined his head towards her. "Naturally. A stranger of unknown power enters our city. One that was able to beat you first time you fought." Tilting his head the rest of the way to face her, he gave a superior look. "Besides, your father informed me of quite a bit of his conversation with Mr. Potter here. It was quite enlightening."

Harry bristled. _That was not a conversation I want to go over again._ "Why would her father report to you?"

Jarvan just shrugged, while flashing a superior grin at the younger man. "He doesn't. All I did was ask about his visitor, and he was speaking all about him afterwards." He shook his head, chuckling. "Garen was quite informative also, if a bit biased in his remarks."

"That's a bit of an understatement there," Harry muttered under his breath. Glancing at Lux, he looked back at Jarvan. "So, what happens now?"

The prince looked down at him, any trace of joviality disappearing from his composure. "Frankly, just the one other request. I wish for you to stay here, and fight for Demacia."

His eyes focused on the man in front of him. _So, this is what the whole ordeal is about?_ "You mean, serve in Demacians capacity until the trial I must compete in for you?"

The man shook his head, a light frown appearing on his face. "Not quite. It is my… desire, to have you stay after the competition. With your addition to the League, I believe that we might tip the balance of powers toward Demacia. At the very least, you might be able to make your mark in… other ways." He seemed to squelch his eyes together in concentration, before looking down at him suddenly wearing a charming smile on his face. "So, what do you say?"

Ignoring his question, Harry just frowned, hand again slipping down over his wand. "What if I need to go home after I do the job you summoned me for? There are people there important to me. That I need to take care of." His mind flashed to Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and the others. _I can't leave them behind._

Jarvan's smile faded a bit, before he regained his wits. "It's such a pity. You would really prefer it more here. Wouldn't it be much better to stay where you could use your magic completely freely, to make great creations among equals?" He sighed, the favorable look fading from his face. "Are you sure about what you want?"

Harry nodded firmly. "Quite sure actually." _Very tempting to be able to use magic though. Pity Dudley's not here so I could scare him with it._

The smile on the prince's face returned, but it was more sardonic than before. "Very well. I suppose I am not able to make you stay." Standing up suddenly, he looked down at Harry. "I shall summon some guards to guide you back to Lady Crownguard's residence."

Realizing how imposing the man was in his armor, Harry almost took a step back. Almost. He turned to Lux, seeking a cue.

Catching his glance, she immediately spoke up. "Thank you, Exemplar. We shall be on our way now. Thank you much for your hospitality."

Nodding to her, he looked back down at Harry. I hope that you will find the rest of your stay here in Demacia… enjoyable then. For now, however, goodbye, and goodnight." As the guards came through the door, he gestured them towards Harry. Sweeping his cape from behind him, he marched out of the room, leaving the two there.

Harry just watched silently as the two guards from earlier flanked him, and nearly frog marched him out of the room. Glancing back at Lux, he tried to get her attention once again to ask what was going on.

She did little more than shrug in response, quietly following after him. As she did so, she idly noted that it looked like a storm had brewed up outside of the window. After they had exited through the castle doors and begun the walk through the glowing streets, lightning began to flash in the air. _Storms gaining strength faster than I thought it would. Looks like it's going to be a bad one tonight._

Eventually, they had reached the entrance to Lux's house. The guards, silently leaving without a word, disappeared into the night. As the rain began to pour down, Harry just wordlessly opened the door for her, ensuring that she didn't get wet. Once they both slipped in, and Lux was leading him through the labyrinth like halls again, he finally spoke. "That Jarvan is certainly an… interesting character. Bit of an arse for a ruler though."

Lux just snorted, looking around slightly, as if checking for people listening in. "He certainly is. He has always been quite conceited. Even joining the League couldn't change him much for the better. But the odds on that are certainly low." Making her way up the next set of stairs to the hallways the bedrooms were located, she turned her head to look at him. "Just be quiet about it. Even if he is limited in his powers, he is still the Prince. And saying something like that could be very bad for you if the right people heard it."

Harry just nodded to her, as they finally stopped at his door. "Well, that does make sense. He's the thin skinned type of ruler who loves putting his opponents in a position where they can't fight back?"

She shook her head, holding a hand up. "Not quite. It's more that he still acts as a teenager. And always wants to get his way. It could be worse."

Harry conceded the point, before yawning. Grinning sheepishly at her giggle, he said, "I suppose I should go ahead and turn in. Been a bit of a long day."

Staying her giggle, she eventually did reply. "That it has been. Go ahead, we can explore more tomorrow. Maybe we can get ready to leave and explore the about the countryside around Demacia." She looked down and smiled slightly. It'd be fun."

Harry tilted his head, before straightening and smiling also. "Alright then, sounds good. Night Lux."

She just whispered, "Good night," be turning about and skipping off to her room.

Chuckling to himself and muttering about crazy girls, he opened the door and shut it. Moving over to the bed, he let himself collapse on it, not bothering to remove his clothing. Sighing, he quickly let his vision fall to inky blackness as he left to visit the lands of Morpheus.

-oo-

An old abandoned hut stood in the middle of a field, seemingly lost to the ages. The storm that was stirring battered upon it with wind and rain, yet somehow it stood. However, energy seemed to change about the building, as something foreign became present. The shadows themselves drew themselves up inside the building, becoming solid with less than a whisper of a mouse. As lightning flashed, a figure stared out the window, before turning aside, enveloping the hut with darkness.

The figure gave a high-pitched laugh as it checked about the room one last time. Casting an errant spell at a crack in the wall of the shack she occupied, chitinous tendrils sprouted up before hardening over them. Issuing a low-pitched grunt in satisfaction, it gave the building a cursory once over. Finding nothing else amiss, the figure snapped its fingers, lighting the tip of one on fire. Sticking it in a nearby lamp, it lit aflame. Shadows cast about the ramshackle building, as they seemed to sink into the blue figure as it smirked.

Taking its fiery finger, the figure set to work about the doorway of the shack. Drawing it upon the wood, the fire on its nails easily charred the frame of it. Swiftly moving the finger, a rune took shape on the wooden surface. Smiling softly in satisfaction, the figure continued its work, crafting rune after rune about the door. As it finished its job, the runes' glow died out completely, before blazing bright red. Laughing again, the figure licked its finger, shutting off the partial self-immolation.

Staring out the window at the rain, the figure allowed its form to shift into one composed of shadows. The smoky visage lost substance, before turning into a wisp of black air hanging in the middle of the room. It slithered out under the seal of the door, heading north towards a blue glow. A voice drifted over the window, extremely breathy in its speech. "It is time to feed… I must take this one that came to me in my dreams, as I still have the night guide me."

The shack just stood in the rain, its otherworldly presence emanating. Whatever the house had once been, now the air itself had turned dark and heavy. Something dark had arrived, and claimed the house as its home.

-oo-

Lux tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to rest for some reason. Earlier, she had been able to slip into the inky black easily enough, even to start dreaming, yet she had woken up before it had gone too far. _And to think, it was going to be a good one too._ Lying in the bed, she attempted to calm herself so that she would sleep, yet there was a tickle on the edge of her mind. Eventually giving up, she sat up in the bed, leaning over to pick up a cup of water on her bedstead.

Sipping quietly, she let the sounds of the storm fill her ears as she simply sat and listened. While the pitter-patter of the rain would normally be enough to lull her asleep, the crashing of the thunder was loud enough, and occurred often enough, to keep her awake. Suddenly, in the middle of her ruminations, she heard an oddly sharp tapping noise coming from the hall. Spinning her body to the side of the bed, she lightly slid down, her bare feet padding across the floor. Summoning light into her hand, she crept towards the door, letting it creak open.

Gazing up and down the hallway, she was unable to spot anything at all, yet the tapping sounds continued to sound throughout the hall. Sneaking along as quietly as she could, she came across Harry's room, with its door ajar. Confusedly, she pushed the door open gently, peering inside to see if he was ok.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw a figure in the room. It was standing above Harry's slumbering body, staring down at his head. The blue figure looked up at her, before grinning, showing off its fangs. As it did so, both it and Harry began to melt into shadows. Lux ran into the room to grab hold of Harry, but as she reached him, he had coalesced into shadows along with the figure. Standing there as he slipped through her fingers, she stood frozen

_Shit. What does Evelynn want with him? And what do I do now?_

-oo-

Drifting amongst the nether that one may call dreams, Harry found himself at peace. While still worried about the prince, and how far he might be willing to go, he allowed himself to let his guard down. In his mind, Lux had proven herself as a capable, and more importantly trustworthy friend. His dream was reflecting his idea. He found himself back in the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts. While he was teaching, he found himself glancing at the door, antsy for something to occur.

Shaking his head, he distracted himself his vigil and concentrated on the class. Hermione and Ron were there, helping him teach something. Remarkably, he recognized it as the trick that Lux pulls with her light. _If only she was here to see it._ As the spells began to be cast through the air, Harry merely smiled at his students. Looking about, he found Cho Chang staring at him, a hopeful expression on her face. For some reason, the look failed to hold his attention. Shaking his head, he stared at the door, waiting for someone. It began to creak open, and a light shone under the cracks. However, before more than a shadow could be seen, his dream was interrupted rather suddenly.

It was a bad night to let his guard down.

Waking abruptly from his sleep and seeing nothing but black, Harry started to panic a little. He then realized that he couldn't breathe. Eyes widening, he opened his mouth to attempt to gulp in air, yet none came. Before he could panic too much, he suddenly fell onto a bed, as air flooded his lungs. Before he could do too much else though, strange runes lit above him, locking him in place. He could only look upwards, as even his eyeballs were prevented from moving about. Harry saw a blue hand reach up to his forehead, as it placed a long fingernail on his scar.

Breaking the skin over it, the finger traced along the scar. After a few moments, he began to feel suddenly tired and lethargic, as a sedative began to course through his veins. A few minutes later, he was barely alert, having to use all his concentration to find out what his captor was going to do next.

-oo-

Lux was running through the city streets as fast as she could, her invisibility straining to keep up with her abrupt movements. Reaching the lower levels of the city, she crept her way to a certain door. At arrival, she glanced about and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of tedious waiting, she was almost to the point of barging in, the eyespot open and sleepy annoyed eyes looked out. Recognizing her, the slit slid shut and the door opened, revealing a nightcap clad Poppy.

She grunted at the invisible blonde. "You better have a reason for waking me at this hour, dear." Though annoyed, she beckoned her in.

"I do." Entering in and closing the door, she let the enchantment fade. Nearly collapsing as the exertion hit her, she breathed out, "Harry was kidnapped from under my own nose. Evelynn herself waltzed into my house and stole him."

Poppy just closed her eyes, breathing out slowly. "Great. Just great. Why in the world would she do that?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? I can only think of a few things, and none of them can be good. What does that bitch think she is doing…"

Sighing, she hopped up on the anvil to look Lux in the eye. "Wonderful. I take it something else happened?" She gestured at Lux's body. "You wouldn't be running around invisible for no reason."

Lux just looked down nervously, buffing the toe of her shoe against the other's heel. "I… kinda bound Walter with magic, since he prevented me from trying to leave. I also slapped him... Just a little. I became invisible to avoid any other troubles"

Shaking her head, Poppy just let loose a weak chuckle. "Nice job Lux, dear. Not saying he didn't deserve it, but sure are you sure if that was a good idea?"

She followed her companion's laugh with one of her own. "No, but it was a good idea, like you said." Lux looked down for a moment. "But that is why I came for you. I don't know where Harry is… And I'm not sure what I should do now."

Poppy smiled softly. "Well, that is obvious, go after him."

"That's the problem, I don't know what to do. There is no indication of where she took him. He just vanished." She paused, before speaking quietly. "Plus, now Father will be angry, since I attacked his butler like that.

Jumping down from her perch, Poppy walked over to her. "Stop worrying about your Father, this is something more important. You need to go after him. Find the nearest and biggest source of magic nearby. She can't have gone too far." She reached up to pat Lux's cheek. "It's the right thing to do, too. To take care of your friend."

Lux gave a sheepish grin. "I suppose you are right." She looked away for a minute. "I suppose I've gotten too used to worrying about what Father would say, rather than instead worrying about whether I'm doing the right or wrong thing. Know what I mean?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, I do know what you mean. You've been doing everything for him your entire life, to make him, and more importantly Demacia, proud." She paused, before grinning slightly. "Do something for yourself this time, aye?"

Thinking for a minute before giggling quietly, she nodded to her. "Alright, you're right. I shouldn't have even had to worry about it." Turning to the door, she stepped away towards it.

"Wait a second girl, before you go," Poppy said. Hurrying away into a corner of the workshop, she rummaged around before finding her target. Humming quietly to herself, she made her way back to Lux while toting a stick nearly as tall as herself. "I believe that this here is yours."

Eyes widening, Lux nodded somewhat eagerly. Taking the rod from Poppy, she twirled it around. The light immediately ignited the moment she touched the rod, as the two claws at each end held an orb of light nearly too bright to look at. "You know, I have a feeling that this will be useful."

Poppy just smirked. "Quite. 'Tis a big improvement on your old one." As Lux whipped about her new rod, she went back and scrounged in the same pile, coming away with a rune covered bloodstone. Placing it in Lux's pocket, she said, "Now, go ahead. That there will allow yourself to recall here, so you can get around the city walls if necessary."

Lux muttered, "Thanks," before reaching down to hug the yordle. "I'll do my best. Wish me the best of luck." With that, she extinguished her rod, and faded partially, slipping into the now stormy night sky.

Poppy just sat there, staring after them. "Good luck kid. You're going to need it."

-oo-

Harry groaned as he finally regained some semblance of consciousness. The darkness of the room was only offset by the flickering of an old oil lamp in the corner. He attempted to sit up, only to find that he was still bound. However, he was able to finally move his head. Forcing it up, he found his shadowy captor lurking in a corner of the room.

"Ah, very good. You have finally awoken" The throaty voice of the figure held an amused lilt to it. "I will admit, you've returned sooner than expected. No matter. I have you just where I want you." She slunk out of the shadows, gazing down at Harry.

Eyes darting about, trying to see any way out, he eventually gave up. Facing the figure, he was near taken aback by her gorgeous yet inhuman features. Finally, he grunted out, "W-what are you?"

The figure gave a simple chuckle, smirking at the bow. "Are you trying to take me off my guard? Silly boy, nobody knows what I am. But as for whom… I guess you could call me Evelynn."

Eying the razor sharp teeth that she displayed, he gulped. "You look like some kind of vampire…" _You know, here I was hoping that all the blue people in this world were the smurfs like Poppy. Of course they can't all be that way…_

Gnashing her teeth dramatically at him, she sawed forward to where he was restrained, placing a hand on each of the posts at the end of the bed. "That is a very succinct way of putting it, I suppose. But a woman of my caliber is much more than one of those simple bloodsuckers." She breathed in deeply through her nose, as if trying to pick up a scent. The flame in the lamp flickered and nearly was extinguished. "I feed on something much more than blood."

Harry unconsciously shifted away, trying to get away from the predatory woman. _Might as well try to stall her, see if I can find a way out. _"What is it that you want from me, then?"

The woman just reached up to his forehead and stroked his scar. "Magic, little boy. Simple magic. You have something so dark and powerful within you, it makes me heady just to smell it." Inhaling deeply again, she smelled the magic as breathy sigh left her lips. Shaking herself, she gave a small smirk. "If you were a few years older and not quite so scrawny, might be something else I'd want from you too."

Nearly panicking at first statement, he never even heard the second part of her rumination. "No, you can't have it." He glared back at her, forcing himself to calm down. "I won't let you take it."

She just laughed again and strolled around his bed, raking her fingernails up his arms. "I do not know what you are talking about, you silly boy. You are in no position from keeping anything from me." Stepping about the end of the bed, she placed her hands beside his head, holding him still. "I always get what I want. Now do hold still. This won't hurt me much." Lowering her head, she opened her mouth, baring her fangs. Gently, the fangs pressed against the skin of his forehead, one on either side of his scar. However, she pressed down, breaking the skin all the way to the bone.

Harry screamed out.

Pain erupted in his head, flaring about his scar. The screams tore through the house, actually rattling the walls of the building. As the blinding pain grew, he felt an invasive presence assert itself in his mind. A tugging sensation filled his inner being, as something was being yanked from his head. _That's her! She's trying to take my magic!_ He attempted to pull the magic back to him, but the flow barely slowed.

Evelynn internally moaned in ecstasy. While her prey was struggling with all his might, she was able to keep him placid enough to keep the pressure applied. Her nose and her dreams had been right. The magic indeed was powerful and dark indeed.

Unknown to either of them, the magic that was the rope in the tug of war was starting to awaken. While it was merely a tumor, an ugly wart on the host's magic, it was still large enough to retain a low form of sentience. It realized that this foreign invasion, while similar in alignment, was acting towards its destruction. It had been spending many a year latching onto its host, draining sustenance from its magic. Afraid for its continued existence, it decided it must instead become one with the host. Feeling for the warm magic it had known for almost fourteen years, it latched on, refusing to be drawn away. Still, tendrils of it began to unravel

Harry's screams lessened all of a sudden, as the pull on his scalp slowed, then slowly reversed. Focusing himself further, he tugged as much as he could on the tendrils of magic, refusing for them to be purged from his body.

Evelynn noticed that the flow of magic had slowed, growling a bit eternally. Lamenting the loss of the dark magic, she attempted to drain more of the magic. She wanted that dark magic; it filled her very essence.

Again, they were unaware of the events occurring inside the magic. Slowly, it was beginning to be split apart. Whether by design by the little intelligence it had, or by some grand accident, both parties received what they wanted. The woman, wanting the dark magic to feed her more and more, drew the vestiges of evil that were contained in the remark. The boy, not wanting his magic stripped from him, received the substance contained in the tumor, folding itself into the core. Slowly but surely, it continued to split, until the tumor was empty.

A crack emanated from Harry's forehead, as the last inkling of magic exited. The wave threw the woman away, while knocking Harry's head back into the headboard. Slipping from consciousness, he knew no more.

As the woman picked herself back up, she groaned, bones creaking in protest. "Not bad at all. Finest meal I've had in quite a while." Sauntering over to the insensate man, she smiled wickedly. Evelynn stroked his face, grinning at the two dots that now framed his odd scar. "Might have to keep you for a while. No idea what type of magic that I can draw from you." Reaching into a small pouch, she drew out a blood red stone. "Yes, I suppose I should. Do not want to pass up a source of free food after all, don't I?" Placing the stone on his body, she sent a pulse of magic through it, triggering the internal magic. Smirking as the blue rings surrounded him, she began to eliminate the traces of her presence.

Interrupting her thought process, the door shuddered once under some kind of force. Thinking it nothing, she resumed her process. The door shuddered again, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Eyes wary, she let her magic flow through her, just in case.

The third time, the door shook, and the runes flared before they extinguished. The door teetered twice before falling down, hinges destroyed. As it fell, a glow of light filled the room, before lashing out at the last one standing.

-oo-

Lux had run out the city gates as quickly as she could. Having no idea of where to start her search aimlessly picked a random direction to begin. _I know that she couldn't have gone too far. The strain of having to hide two people in the shadows would drain her with enough distance traveled._ Pulling her hooded shawl closely over her shoulders against the rain, she pressed onward to the southeast. The storm had begun to pick up strength, with only the runes on her garment providing any protection.

Taking the new rod from her back, she merely gripped it firmly in her hands, summoning a small beam to light up the darkness in front of her. While walking through the torrential downpour, the light was directed in every which direction. As she did as such, she began to listen to the light, to try and see what it saw.

_I could make a joke about being nearly blind, but the sad thing is that it's true._ As light was her primary element, and her strength, she depended on it as almost a sixth sense. _I suppose people could figure it out if they thought about it. It's well known enough that I can tell the time of day without a clock. As long as the sun is up_. However, in the dark, her sense was effectively blinded.

She began to mutter under her breath, as the muddy ground beneath her slowly worsened, "Need to find him soon enough, or I'll lose him completely. She allowed herself to drawn more power for her beam, creating a searchlight that burned through the entirety of the night before her. Finding little more than trees before her, she kept walking.

Eventually, the light began to feel somehow wrong. Something dark was in the vicinity of the light. Focusing intensely, she centered the disturbance and altered her course, walking instead towards the southwest. After fifteen minutes, she felt that she was not getting as close as she could to the source, and began jogging, to quicken her pace. Eventually, the muddy plains she was running through gave way to a thick forest. Darting in and out between the trees, she ran for another five before feeling a major spike in magic in the area. It crackled the very leaves in the forest as it surged through. Panicking, she broke into a run towards the source of the outburst. Her light extinguished as her entire body began to glow instead.

Eventually clearing the thicket of trees, she ran through a clearing, which had a single house built upon it. At this distance she could feel the energy that was slowly dissipating into the air. Charging up a shot, she slung a bolt of light energy at the door, shaking it. A second blast left the other end of the rod, as she came within twenty yards of the door. The second blast struck immediately after the first, causing splinters to spray from the front. As she came within ten feet, a third blast spat out of the end of the rod, blasting the indentation in the door. It shook, and slowly fell in.

The instant the door crashed into the floorboards, she stepped inside and immediately threw a blast at the shadowy figure. Eyes immediately spinning, she spotted Harry on the bed, with characteristic blue rings around him. Before she could blink, he disappeared before her eyes. Growling, she turned to face the other person there, but was taken aback as it rushed her. Twirling her rod, she summoned her shield before swinging it at her attacker's ribcage.

Evelynn had not taken long to recover from the initial attack. Running over towards her attacker, she ducked before lashing out with her spiked leggings.

Jumping away from the kick, Lux managed to barely avoid the spikes. However, he extension with her rod had her overextended. Falling awkwardly, she exhaled, "Oomph, shit," before rolling away, avoiding a sharp stiletto heel.

Smirking darkly at the misfortune of her enemy, she attempted to stab her with the heel of her shoe, before giving up and kicking Lux in the side. Laughing as her opponent rolled away, she gathered a ball of malevolent magic before launching it at her."

Lux could do naught but cringe as the spell impacted her, nearly bursting the shield and bruising her side. Forced into the wall, she used it to pick herself up. As she reached her feet, she cast a binding at her enemy, before framing her with light blasts.

Evelynn just continued to bear her all knowing smile, letting the shadows envelop her form. The light binding arrived fast enough to hit the coiled shadows, causing her to grimace as a pain formed in her chest. Growling, she twisted through the other blasts and launched herself at the enemy.

Seeing the blue woman jumping at her, Lux gritted her teeth and charged up another blast. Gripping the rod with two hands, she swung again, this time striking clean.

The shadowy attacker was clobbered upside the head with the rod, before the light magic in the rod released. It blasted her clean into the sidewall, creating an indentation in the wall. She groaned as she rubbed her head, as a massive ache began to form. Eying Lux, she tried to talk her way out of it, at least to buy some time. "Miss Crownguard, what is it that has you all aflutter? You know how the league acts when champions fight each other outside of the Fields."

The blonde just narrowed her eyes, before strafing about her target. She kept her rod trained on the blue woman. "You know exactly what it is, Evelynn. You kidnapped Harry, and now you try to act like you're the innocent party?" She narrowed her eyes. "You're going to pay for that. Pay for it dearly."

The blue woman just smirked, trying to stall off as she gathered strength. "What? Afraid to let him have a taste of a real woman? Pity, Lux, pity. I really thought you better than that. Oh well. Guess you've proved me wrong."

Lux faltered a bit, before shaking her head. "Oh, please, don't try to even go there. You're just a slut who seduces her targets before she kills them."

Evelynn's grin widened. "Dear me, you really are angry that I took him. And you won't admit it's not righteous anger. You really should just admit it to yourself."

The rod flashed as a burst of energy collided with the wall beside Evelynn's head. "I do not have time for this! Where is Harry? Where did you send him?"

Buffing her nails, she merely replied. "Someplace safe where you'd never find him unless I wanted you to. Maybe I can persuade him to my way of thinking while I have him all to myself, and I can teach him _my_ ways. We would have so much… fun together." The wicked grin on her face was a bit to eager. The woman was having too much fun trying to make the teenager crack.

With an inarticulate cry, it appeared that she had succeeded. Lux abandoned the light magic, and merely tried to use the rod as a club. She raised it up and aimed for her feet, attempting to knock her down.

Moving extraordinarily quickly, Evelynn jumped pass the blow and kicked Lux in the side. As she recoiled, she faded into the shadows, disappearing completely. While Lux wheezed from the impact, she coalesced again behind her, tapping into her own darker magic to ravage her with a strike of a clawed hand. The fabric of her shirt ripped as the nails dragged on her back, leaving a large gash.

Howling in pain, Lux turned about, again using the rod as a club. A crazy look lit her eyes as an inordinate rage overtook her being. Swinging with wild abandon, she continued to overextend herself.

Evelynn took the bad swings as a time to practice her dodging skills. Shifting into and out of the shadows with every attempt to attack. She began laughing the whole time, as Lux refused to even use magic in an attack. "You silly little girl! You even think you have a chance against me, fighting like this?"

Lux glared at her, and struck out at her once more. As she was foiled once again, she jumped back and took a deep breath. _Calm down, girl. You're not accomplishing anything like this. Stick to the magic. It was working earlier._ Reigniting her rod, she let out a battle cry before spinning it, launch burst after burst of energy.

Dancing to the side, she cursed slightly as she was glanced by one of the blasts. While not opening a wound on her side, the abject lack of clothing she wore, much less armor, and meant that her own body absorbed the impact. Patting the slight magical burn, she issued a feral growl before throwing more of her own magic at Lux to return the favor.

Casting her shield again before the shots could hit, Lux continued her spree with her normal attacks. Idly, she noted that all the shots she missed were hitting the same section of wall, which was crumbling with every impact. Keeping up the shots for a few more seconds, she suddenly gripped her wand with both hands before firing a bolt of light at the floor, causing the wood boards to distort in the otherwise dim light.

Feeling her body immediately slow down, Evelynn cursed loudly, "Dammit! See, I was going to be nice, but no longer." Scraping a fingernail along the wood, she lit a flame above it before tossing it at the furniture. She invoked _Ignite, _before immediately slipping to the shadows and out the door. With the amount of magic she had used, though, she had to come together and run as a shadowy figure, not able to slink away.

Lux herself cursed at the distraction her enemy afforded. Blasting even more at the far wall, she exited as soon as the hole was large enough to fit her body through. She didn't even look back to watch an entire side of the building quickly catch on fire. As she exited the house, the magical fire quick consumed the rest of the building, lighting the horizon with a flickering light. Even the torrential downpour that the storm had become was not enough to stifle it, as the building's conflagration reduced it to the foundations.

Believing that discretion was the better part of valour, Evelynn continued to run, using every ounce of willpower to keep her in the shadows. She shouted at the figure silhouetted among the flames, "Give up now, Lux, you can't catch me! Not like this!"

Lux's anger, which had been slowly simmering the entire time, once again came into play. _Does she think that she's going to get away with this scot-free? Not if I have anything to say!_ Using her anger to focus her magic, she held the rod up high. As she concentrated more and more magic, her body lit up with a rainbow of light about her. Quickly, once she determined enough had been collected to power her spell, she shouted to the heavens. _Shining Light!_

To an onlooker, one might initially think that the clearing had exploded. Indeed, said onlooker might believe that he himself had exploded. Yet, that was not the case. In the dead of night, in the middle of a storm, daylight came into being. The brilliant white light flooded the clearing, purging any and all darkness. Not even the smallest of shadows could stand against the cleansing power.

Evelynn herself experienced the greatest pain in her life, as she was forcibly ripped from her shadowy form, to be placed back in a corporeal body. Her horrible scream echoed in the clearing as pain coursed through every fiber of her being. Even though she wasn't quite human, not even knowing if she was mortal, she felt at that moment that she had perished and suffered the highest penalty. The only fortunate thing was that by the time she was willing to open her eyes, the worst brightness had passed, and the clearing had the same atmosphere as a sunny, yet rainy, day. Idly, she noted the double rainbow that formed due to the combination, before another bolt of energy impact her, binding her in place.

While she cringed at the sound the other champion made, Lux was very satisfied by the results of her spell. Before the other could regain her senses, she immediately cast a binding spell on her, while sending multiple singularities at the ground about her. _No sense making it easy for her to get away if she does stop being insensate. _Standing but five yards away, she let go of her rod. It began to twirl on its own, spinning about its owner as she stepped forward. Raising her palm, a beam of translucent red light shot straight out, through the bound champion. As the rod twirled behind her, she began chanting.

Stunned by the binding and the casual usage of sever others, the blue woman was unable to do much more than watch. However, she recognized the red laser that shot through her gut, and immediately began panicking. Pulling at the bonds about her as hard as she could, Evelynn attempted to break the spell enough to get out of the way.

She failed.

As the rod smacked into Lux's hand, she finished the chant with _Finales Funkeln! _At the far end of the beam, a small sparkle appeared, before an enormous beam of light originated from it. Faster than the eye could blink, the beam had reached the rod, traveling hundreds of yards in the process. The attack itself lit up the area around it, while destroying nearly everything in its path.

Evelynn could count herself fortunate to not be included in everything. However, her body was beaten extremely badly, while the remains of her clothing were ripped to shreds. As the beam of light finished pulverizing her and disappeared, she slowly fell to her knees. Teetering, she slowly fell to the side, blue body meeting muddy ground.

Panting from the exertion, Lux reached into her pouch and pulled out a blue potion. Uncorking the bottle and tipping it back, she replaced the bottle in said pouch before walking over. With every step, her stride became stronger as her strength marginally returned to her. Eventually reaching her defeated foe, she knelt down in front of her, kicking her in the side. "Well, Evelynn, are you now ready to yield?"

Softly, a multitude of curses emanated from the devastated woman. After many crude commands to commit either unspeakable acts of nature, or physically impossible ones, she relit the wand. Holding it up to her sternum, she pressed the twisted end into the bone. "That was not an invitation for you to insult me. It's simple now. You tell me where you sent Harry, and you get to live. Satisfied with that?"

The blue woman cracked open one of her eyes. "Fine, you unmitigated bitch, you win. I swear though, the Institute will hear of this."

She smiled sweetly at the foulmouthed woman. "I am sure they will. After all, you did indeed kidnap a champion in the middle of the night and forced him to endure unknown magical acts. I am sure they will look kindly at my actions after that." She tilted her head. "Besides, I am quite sure that they would be interested at how you are a profligate in terms of how you use your magic. Very interested indeed."

Blinking her eyes rapid, the womb instead just gazed up and spat at Lux. "Yeah, and you have no idea what happened to him. Doesn't matter what you accuse. And he couldn't have been a champion. There hasn't been a new one enlisted in ages."

Becoming tired of the resistance that she was showing, Lux reached down and slapped her face. "Enough of your wining. Now, tell me, where is he?"

Accidentally gnashing her tongue upon being slapped, the woman spat some blood onto the ground. "Not anywhere you'd ever find him on your own. It took me years to find that location. I only know of one other person in this entire damned world who knows of it."

Frustrated at the non-answer, she leant closer. "Very well. So how do I get there?"

Evelynn just sighed, barely having the strength to continue. My last bloodstone will translocate you to the location." Realizing what she had revealed in her weakness, she glared up at the younger teen. "There, are you happy? You know how to find your bloody boyfriend. Go ahead, get him. I have what I wanted anyways."

"You better hope it wasn't anything he needs, or I'll come back and finish the job." Lux was not in the mood for games. "However, a promise is a promise." Reaching into her pouch, she withdrew a red potion. Pouring it down the lips of the woman, she continued to speak. "This will keep you alive. It will heal you slowly though, so don't even think about getting any ideas." Searching the woman's body, she withdrew the small stone. _This had better work._ Sending her own pulse of magic through her stone, she let the blue rings of light pull her along to her destination. _And Harry._


	8. Horrible Calm

A/N Finally, got this one finished. It's a tad bit short, but I've reached the end of my outline, and frankly I feel like it's done as it is. Ah well. I'm positive that the next one shall be a bit longer. And hopefully it will come sooner than this one did. Ah well. See ya'll next time.

Chapter 8 - Horrible Calm

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

"Thank you for finally joining us Arch Mage Traven. Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Staring impassively back at the council of men standing before him, Traven made his way to the only seat in the impressive room. The position of the seat was such that he was forced to look up to the men. A small scowl crossed his face as they began to speak.

One man glanced at the others before stepping forward. "Arch Mage Traven, we called you forth to ask about the summoning of subject 47b. One Harry James Potter. There were several violations of protocol, and we hoped that you would be willing to answer these serious discrepancies."

Traven just eyeballed the men, before shrugging to himself. "I suppose I could be willing, but it does not matter my personal opinion. What do my fellow Arch Summoners wish to ask of me?"

The first opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the man next to him clearing his throat. "Arch Mage, mind your place. Firstly, we would like to know why you personally oversaw the summoning of subject 47b. Why did you not wait to contact a representative summoner from the Institute? It shouldn't have taken more than a few minutes to do as such. Without a trained summoner, there are worries that the act itself could have lead to instabilities either in the Void, or for subject 47b himself."

Contemplating for a few seconds, Traven then said, "I may not be trained classically as one of the summoners, but I have much experience in the art of Runes and their magic. It was of little bother to set up the summoning. There weren't any mistakes made, I was sure." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "However, do remember that I did not actually perform the summoning. The champion Lux Crownguard triggered it. I am sure you were aware of that."

"Quite sure, actually." The man frowned, letting the hood fall forward to shadow his eyes. "However, that is not the point. You know how volatile the champions are. How impulsive. To what regard do you allow them to have such a large degree of control over the summoning?"

Traven snorted, as annoyance etched his face. "The amount to which was greed upon. As it was an extra-dimensional summoning, we used the basin to determine the type of champion. And as the requirement was to select a Demacian aligned champion, we used the two Demacians that were present to construct an outline of desired traits."

The one robe clad summoner in charge of the group, cutting off discussion. "I see. But you have not explained why you chose that moment to begin the summoning. It happened in a very clandestine manner, even though it took place on the grounds of the Institute itself. Why did you not wait until more were present to oversee the selection? I'm sure that the Noxian representatives would have loved to know whom they were facing."

"Because, their presence was not mandated in the terms agreed upon." By now the mage had become suspicious, as his tone became more accusatory. "As there was a strict timeline, I did not any delaying tactics to prevent the acclimatization of the foreign champion to our world and our combat. There was not time to waste, so I wasted none."

Letting his shoulders drop just slightly in resignation, the summoner sighed. "Very well. We will abide by your decisions this time. However, even after the summoning, when the subject was recuperating from some unknown event we will question presently, why were we not informed so that the standard set of runic spells could be placed upon him?"

Traven just crossed his arms and stared back at them. "The situation did not demand it. While his injuries were rather severe, a few healing potions and some time had fixed them." He scratched his chin. "Besides, isn't every person who is summoned from across the Void affected by the same spells? That was the standard set of Runes applied after the bamboozle with Fiddlesticks. Were they not sufficient enough for your needs?"

"Frankly, no." The summoner leaned forward, placing his hands upon the railing in front of him. "The Runes are only strong enough to apply to the general area. Without returning to the Institute, they will fade awed by the end of a week. At best! And once completely free of them, the subject will not easily be swayed under the spells again." Taking a deep breath, he leaned back, returning to his otherwise calm demeanor. "As no longer term spells were given, there may be grave consequences for loosing an otherwise unknown quantity upon Valoran."

The Arch Mage slumped surreptitiously in his chair, unaware of where the summoners were going. "Well, it has only been three days. Should you not just find him using the locater spells?"

The summoner showed some hesitation in return, before slumping his shoulders slightly. "That is the problem. He has already broken through the spells. Or rather, someone accidentally broke them instead." He reached inside his robes with a hand, pulling out a few sheets of paper. "Are you aware of the altercation that occurred on the previous evening between Subject 47b, Lux Crownguard, and the Widowmaker Evelynn?"

Stroking the brim of his nose, Traven mused, "No, I haven't. I take it that this is something you're keeping out of the media's hands?"

The man merely nodded. "Quite." Shuffling the notes, he droned, "The following is what we have garnered from an account by a drunk at a tavern in one of the small hamlets outside Demacia. While it is incomplete, as Evelynn herself was rather injured and beat up at the time, we are unable to understand the gist of the situation. Before she passed out, she mentioned a few things. Like she had taken a new champion to play with on her own. And that some quote 'blonde haired bitch' had shown up and quite thoroughly destroyed her. Consider that also Lux Crownguard and Subject 47b have gone missing since last night. Sometime during the altercation, the spells upon 47b have been eliminated. We were able to track his whereabouts the previous day, but not anytime today."

Clearing his throat, he continued. "The loss of knowledge over the two has worried the other representatives. Along with your rather… impetuous actions, they are also questioning your qualifications. Even though you are not a summoner, you have a reputation to uphold. Rather, you have the reputation of the Institute to uphold."

Traven leaned forward, interested in how they would frame this. "Well, the question is, has anything undue come across because of the actions of either young Crownguard or Potter?"

Imperceptibly, the man frowned. "Well, no. There has been no indication of any wrong doing, it is just that the appearance of both favor and negligence has caused certain parties to wonder."

Steepling his finger, Traven asked, "May I inquire into which parties are questioning the two champions, and Mr. Potter in particular?"

One of the men farther back in the shadows stepped forward, speaking for the first time. "It was General Swain, Arch Mage."

"Indeed, that goes to show." Still leaning forward, he raised his eyes to meet the last one to speak. "What _exactly _is Swain's complaint? I'd like to stop hashing around half baked accusations."

Tittering to himself, the man recited, "Swain is concerned about how an unknown quantity could present a danger towards Noxus, and Valoran in general. Especially since there is no large amount of the Subject presently occurring, Noxus will not be able to prepare a strategy against him."

The Arch Mage stared at the man for a few seconds as the seconds ticked by. "Really?" His voice was dismissive, completely swamped with sardonic amusement. "General Swain is concerned for the danger a summoned creature creates for Valoran? And he is representative of Noxus?" He paused for a moment, refraining from laughter. "The same Noxus which, of its many champions and retainers, are renowned for causing massive damage to the lands they touch? Whether by hextech or by spell? And the same Noxus that considered using the beast Kog'Maw during its ill-fated match against Ionia? Please, Arch Summoner, spare me the slagren shite."

Nearly leaping forward over the railing, the referenced summoner was held back by the hand of one of his fellows. Still, as magic faintly whirled about him, he snarled, "Watch your tongue, Mage. We do not have to put up with this. The Noxians are…" Said fellow, who was attempting to calm him down, finally hushed him. As the silence in the air tensed, broken only by a few quiet mutterings, the head Summoner spoke. "As my colleague was attempting to say, Noxus is making a lot of noise. We do not wish for the arbitration that we had brokered to be broken. We wanted to have all information available before we composed an adequate response."

Traven just shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "I see. Well, if that was the complaint, just tell them that for being a danger, there has hardly been any overt action taken by Mr. Potter. In fact, he has been very calm. Almost too calm." A dark look passed over his eyes. "But as for preparing a strategy, all I know was that he was a mage himself from his own world. Although, I am unsure as to their terminology. I would suspect that he is rather powerful, after all."

Nearly unnoticeably, the summoner twitched. "Duly noted. I believe that any further questioning would be unproductive. This council is now adjourned. Good day, Arch Mage Traven."

Inclining his head, he swept out of his seat. "Thank you, Arch Summoners. May you have a pleasant day ahead of you."

-oo-

The light of day slowly crept into Harry's eyes. Groaning at the pain the intrusion caused, he tried to roll over and shield himself from the brightness. After a minute of letting the throbbing subside, he rolled himself over to gaze skyward once more. Seeing barely a cloud in sight, he pushed himself up so that he was sitting. This brought him face to face with a grotesque face roaring at him. Jumping slightly, he began to scoot back, before realizing it was just a statue. Chuckling weakly at his temporary phobia to alabaster sculptures, he remained sitting, choosing to observe his location first.

The immediate location about him seemed to be set up as a camp, with a small fire going on nearby. While not burning merrily, a small flame was still alit. _Whomever it was that started it left not too long ago. _Beside it sat a few small bones that had been picked clean, along with a pile of odd-looking plant like stems. _That certainly is odd. Looks like a banana would if it had a stem like an apple._ A small pile of cloth was sitting nearby, with a bag or two framing the lump. Eyes casting over the rest of the camp, he could see nothing more than a few ashes where a previous fire had been in place, along with a small stack of wood placed against the foot of the horrifying statue.

Harry looked oddly again at the statue. There was something eerie about it, as it sat there with a near reptilian mouth open and roaring. _Seems to be the result of one of those crocodiles in the colonies and a praying mantis mating._ Shivering at the images that came unbidden into his mind, he closed his eyes while attempting to think of something else.

Staring into his eyelids, he nearly jumped out of his seat as he remembered the events that had led to his unconsciousness. Not noticing his lips raised to a snarl, Harry raised his hand to his forehead, feeling for the scar that had lay there for many a year. Said scar was not raised nearly as much as he had become used to, causing him to panic slightly. _Ok, steady now Harry. Doesn't mean she stole your magic at all. _Taking a few deep breaths, he patted around in his pocket for his wand. It was nowhere to be found on his body.

Idly, he finally noticed that his robes had pooled about his feet due to his constant movement. He knew the wand was not located within his robes, but still he shook them out just in case. Letting the panic he was experiencing come a bit closer to the forefront, he began wildly swinging his head around. Eventually, he spotted a length of wood peeking out of the corner of a satchel over near the fire. Harry pulled his feet closer, preparing to quickly jump to them and grab the wand. His ears, however, perked up and heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He lowered himself back to where he was, mimicking sleep.

As he lay, a humming figure began to come around towards him. The sound was familiar, but after the events of last night, he was still on edge. Eventually, however, the figure cleared the statue, showing it to be just a smiling Lux with a pile of rocks. Harry cautiously opened an eyeball, relaxing when he saw that it was her. He forced himself back up in a sitting position, addressing her in a surprisingly tired voice. "Hey, Lux."

Lux literally jumped, spilling the entire collection of stones she had gathered. Shouting, "Harry," she ran over towards him and hugged him. Immediately after, she began to fuss over all of his injuries, which by now had healed up. "How are you feeling, Harry? Stupid question, Lux." She slapped herself on the head. "You should be completely drained by the attack last night. Are you at least feeling decent? Or better?" She was biting her lip, worried that something might be wrong.

Harry had raised a hand to his throat, massaging it. _Didn't think I would be that hoarse. _ After massaging it for a bit, he replied, "Overall, just sore. Throat hurts something mighty, though." He eyed her for a moment, taking in her rather disheveled state. "You ok? Looks like you've been through the ringer yourself."

She chuckled slightly, before slumping down on the ground beside him. "Oh, I'm fine. You've just been out for an entire day, though. I've been keeping watch over you mostly. That, and searching out for a little food." She reached up to pat him on the head. "Didn't expect that the little incident we had would become a full blown camping trip, so I wasn't exactly prepared for that."

Nodding slightly, he leaned back again, resting his own head. "Sorry about that." He didn't know why he was apologizing, but it was the only thing he could think to say. _Doesn't help that I feel like there is gravel in my throat rubbing back and _forth.

Shaking her head, she just replied, "It's no problem. It's not like I've never done this before. I've had a few times where I've had to go… undercover, so to speak. It was not uncommon for there to be little time for basic pleasures such as that." She sighed, before looking out far away. "Besides, I have no other clothes to change into. And I wasn't going to leave long enough to take the time to both wash them, and let them dry." She giggled a bit, before blushing. "I do still have my modesty to protect, after all."

Still feeling a bit slow, Harry took a few moments to realize what she meant. Shaking his head free, he said, "Well, I might have an idea to clean it. Plus, it will let me see how damaged I was by the spells. If I could have my wand?"

Nodding to him, Lux pushed herself back to her feet. "Naturally. I found it on you when we got here. I didn't want it to break in case you began turning in your sleep, so I set it aside." Walking over to the pile where it was laying, she returned shortly, twirling it about in her fingers. Eventually stopping, she held it in the palm of her hand, examining it. "Such a delicate thing. With just a snap it could be destroyed. Why did you choose something like that?"

Taking it from her, Harry simply quipped, "I didn't. It chose me." Feeling the familiar warmth flow through him again, he sighed in relief. "At least I still have my own magic." He basked in the warm for a few minutes, before aiming the wand at her. "Just stand still, this should work decently." _Scourgify._

In the span of a second, her clothing was completely spit shined and washed. Lux gasped in shock as she felt the invisible brushes. It lasted but for a moment though, leaving them as if they had just been steamed and pressed. Shaking her head out, she just grinned at him. "Ok, next chance we get to work on stuff, you have to teach me that spell." Sitting on the end of the makeshift cot, she asked, "Why didn't you go ahead and clean the rest of me though?"

Harry just shrugged. "It's one of the odd things about that spell. Anything living can't be cleaned easily, but everything else can. It also changes based on the intent of the caster." Seeing the curious look in her eyes, Harry decided he might as well explain. "Basically, Scourgify cleans the object with the best method known to the caster. Would you wash the dishes and the floor in the same manner?" Receiving the shake of a head, he continued. "With this spell, it will actually change based upon your intent and knowledge of how to clean something. If all you knew were how to clean dishes, that is all the spell would ever do, no matter what you were cleaning."

"But why not with people?" Lux was curious. If they had magic clean everything for them, why not have magic just clean themselves?

_This is more Hermione's area here._ "I'm not too sure. I didn't really look into it that much. As far as I know, it was just built into the spell that someone couldn't use it to clean someone else."

Lux just sighed. "Such a pity. But if that was the case, I wouldn't be able to take a bath, so the good must even out the bad." Still curious about the wand, she waited a few moments before also asking, "Why is it that the wand chooses the who uses it, though?"

Harry shrugged again. "Not exactly sure myself. There's only one person in Britain that makes wands. I can tell you a bit. But shouldn't we be going soon?"

Nodding, she gestured to the pile of miscellaneous articles that she had created. "Yup, we should. Only problem is, I'm not quite sure where we are. So we'll just have to start walking."

He returned her nod before pushing himself off onto his feet. "Really? That seems quite odd. Certainly a place like this… unique seems to be recognizable." Waving his wand at the cot, he shrunk it down enough to fit in his own pocket. He turned to help Lux, but had found that she was just finishing up. "You in a hurry there?"

"As much as I can. I want to get out of this place. Something doesn't feel right. But you're injured enough as it is, so we'll just have to go slow for now." Giving him a look to insure he doesn't take off, she started leading him away from the campsite. "And I don't have any idea where we are, which is worrying me. There are a few places known to be lost to time. Considering my world's history, very little bodes well if we are in one of the places."

"Ah," Harry answered simply. "I see. Makes perfect sense." They walked for a few minutes in silence, him just getting his bearings. "What all happened though. After I went out?"

Lux's shoulders dropped. "I was unable to keep you from being teleported away. That is how you got here. After that, I got a little mad. The woman… the thing that kidnapped you, fought with me. I got a bit angry though."

He raised his eyebrow. "How angry is just a bit angry?"

She blushed a bit. "Well, I beat her up pretty bad. She won't be walking easily much in the next few days. Or sitting. Or doing anything in particular."

Harry turned his head and grinned at her. "That's wicked." His expression became a little more rueful. "Just make sure to let me know if I ever get on your bad side. At least so that I have a head start."

Returning his grin, she proceeded to grin back. "Alright. But you only get a hundred feet of clearance. After that, you're fair game." Stroking her chin, she questioned, "I've never seen you mad though. Don't have much of a temper?"

He snorted. "Quite the opposite actually. This year has been real bad though." He paused for a moment, walking in silence. "Odd that I've been calm about everything though. Perhaps it's because I have Voldemort out of my head. Bloody scar hasn't felt this good in years."

"Voldemort? Is that the person that was in your vision?" Receiving his nod, she continued. "He's connected to you through your scar?

Sighing, he answered. "He is. Or was. Maybe will be, I'm not sure. We've been linked ever since he tried to kill me the first time."

Lux tilted her head, almost afraid to ask. "What happened? You've never really mentioned much about your own world."

Oddly refreshed, since this was the first person in a long time that actually had to ask him what happened, he explained. "I do not know why, but he attacked my house when I was one. My parents were killed protecting me. But something that my mother did caused the Killing Curse to reflect back on him. He was destroyed for over a decade, but I was just left with this." He referenced the scar on his forehead, tapping it with his finger. _Too used to having everyone around me asking what happened, so I guess it didn't even come to me that they wouldn't know. It is a rather nice change._

Lux missed the entire internal monologue that Harry was having. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Harry just shook his head at her. "It's fine. Everybody in my world, the wizarding world, knows everything that happened." He rubbed the back of his head. "It's quite embarrassing actually. Everyone expects me to be some great wizard. But I'm just me. Just Harry."

Cocking her head to the other side, she studied him. "That's what you seem to be. Yet you are already quite powerful from what I've seen. And what about that battle with the creature, when you used that sword?"

Sighing, he said, "It was a basilisk. Enormous snake. But yeah. I didn't want to do it. But I had to, because no one else would. I had to do it to save my best friend's sister."

She smiled gently at him. "That sounds like a great person to me." Patting his shoulder, she guided him to a nearby stone lip. "Come on, you need to take a healing potion. Should help you get better a bit faster."

Acquiescing, he sat down as she pulled out the vial of red liquid. Tipping it back, he groaned as he felt his throat healing a bit more. "Thanks. That is helping a lot."

Sitting beside him, just nodded to him as he let the healing forces run through his body. "So, do you mind telling me any more of your own world?"

After a few more minutes, he finally responded. "Later, let's get out of here first. Then I can tell you most of it." He smiled slightly at her. "I do still owe you an explanation on wands, don't I?"

Lux nodded, chuckling a bit. "Alright then, that's a deal. Now come on. There is this entire complex we need to get out of. Give it a few more minutes, and we can go."

-oo-

A few hours later, Lux was still walking through the city. _It's starting to get late again. At this rate, we'll need to commandeer one of these buildings for the night._

Harry was able to walk beside her at this point, most of his fatigue gone. "It's odd. How this entire place seems to be falling apart, yet that first spot had an intact statue at it."

Lux nodded slightly. "Yes, it is. This entire place… city… whatever, it's falling apart around us. Yet at the same time… I don't know what's wrong, but something is. Especially when that creature looked like Cho'Gath…"

Raising his eyebrow, he turned his head as they rounded a corner. "That is significant? What is this Cho'Gath thing?"

She shuddered. "It's an… abomination. Something that shouldn't exist in a world like ours. Which makes sense, considering that it isn't even from Runeterra to begin with."

Harry was about to speak again, before an abominable stench drifted across him. Nearly choking on the smell, he dropped to his knees. "What is that bloody stench!"

Lux herself had fallen to the ground in the time it took for Harry to choke out his question. "I have no idea… But it's horrible. Where in the world could it be coming from?"

_Now I wish I could perform a bubblehead charm. Maybe even transfigure a gas mask. When I get back, need to talk to Hermione about that._ Forcing himself back to his feet, he staggered over towards a decrepit looking railing. "Lux… I think I found it."

Pulling herself up as well, she eventually joined him to look over the side. "By the light…" Before them was a large pool of green sludge, that glowed softly in the fading light. While it flowed through the remnants of the streets, it did not seem to be pure in its consistency. Instead, it seemed chunky, with various random things mixed in. It also had slowly begun to eat its way through the rim that was blocking it from continuing its journey. _Where in the world could this have come from?_

Harry had completely missed her ruminations, turning to ask her, "Where do you think it comes from? Bloody hell, smells like some unearthly creature has been puking its guts out."

"You would be quite right, stranger. It is apparent that your nose is indeed working."

Spinning around while pulling his wand out, Harry turned to find a strangely armored man standing over him and Lux. Oddly enough, the man's armor did not completely cover his body, yet he was wearing a type of mask on his face, with a lot of tubes to redirect airflow. _Of course, considering where we are now, with that bloody stink…_

After gazing at the two for a few seconds, the man simply rasped, "Come with me." He turned about and began to walk off towards one of the crumbling buildings nearby.

Turning to Lux, Harry raised his eyebrow. _Kinda reminds me of this guy I saw on the tely once when Dudley was watching. What was it again?_ He whispered to her, "Should we?"

Nodding slowly, Lux concurred and began to follow him, Harry on his heels. "I suppose so. If he had wanted to harm us, he would have when we had our backs turned."

Agreeing, Harry caught up to walk beside her. A few times, he tried to interrupt the man to ask him a question. However, he just continued to walk, ignoring everything else. No matter Lux's words, Harry himself was still slightly worried. The events of the other night came back up, nearly raising his hackles.

Shortly, they reached the building. Walking in without giving the two a glance, the man waited for them to enter the building. As they did, awkwardly standing about, he rasped at Harry, "You are the one that is making my work all the harder."

Taken aback, Harry responded, "What? What gives you that idea?"

Sighing, causing air to vent through the scratchy filters of the mask, he explained. "My job… nae, my self appointed duty, is to watch the rifts in space that inundate this… ruin." Lowering himself, he looked Harry in the eye, studying him. "You are not of this world, boy. Your very presence here enlarges the rifts, tempting the creatures on the other side. Allowing them to send more and more monstrosities through. You must leave in order to fix it."

Eyes widening, Harry stuttered out. "W-well, I am going to be leaving here, but only after I finish my job. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it."

"See to it that you do." The man leaned back, returning to his original stoic demeanor. "I have been fighting these creatures as long as I can. While the walkers they send through are numerous, they have only been able to send through two abominations. Unfortunately, I have not yet had the opportunity to take care of the situation."

Lux brought a hand to her mouth, realizing what he was saying. "Cho'gath and Kog'maw, you mean. Those two creatures that the Institute trapped for study."

The man snorted. "Study. Of course, we'll call it that. Although, in reality, the Institute has but one objective. Simply to make itself as powerful as it possibly can. If they can do that by studying these creatures, they will. Even though they are abominations upon our land."

Nodding slightly, she stood there for a few seconds. "Why is it that Harry is causing this… rift to open? Wouldn't the creatures on the other side be trying to open it themselves?"

Glaring at her as sharply as he could through the eyes of the mask, he rebuked her. "Firstly, there are no _creatures_ on the other side of the rift. They are simply too foreign, to alien to our world. They would not thrive in our world like any other creature would. They would totally destroy it." Taking a deep breath, again causing the rattling sound through the filters on the mask, he continued in a slightly softer tone. "As for why… Harry, is it?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "He is, like I said, not of this world. While he appears to be normal to you, our world doesn't recognize him as our own. His magic is not our own. Our world protects us. But whenever something from out of this world is summoned here, it creates a rift. A hole. Whatever you want to call it. But it is created. And you should know that the only way I know of to fix it is for him to go back from whence he came."

Nodding reluctantly, she turned to look at Harry momentarily. _Well, that sucks. Was starting to like having him around. We've still got most of the month to go though, Lux. Buck up._ Facing back, she said simply, "Thank you."

For a few minutes, the man stared at them, as both of the teens were in thought. He tilted his head as he lifted it up, before lowering it and moving forward. "The rift's location has moved. I must follow it, and make sure nothing else unearthly erupts from its folds."

As he passed Harry, he tried to stop him, asking, "Before you go, could you tell us where the nearest city is?" Pausing, he also asked, "What is your name? We never had the chance to ask."

Turning his head back around to face Harry, he simply answered, "Kassadin, that is my name." Making sure he was listening, he continued, "Bandle City is the nearest of the city-states. It's the only one in the southern lands, so wondering randomly won't help. Just go southeast of here and over the mountains when you come to them. You'll be able to find the city easily from there."

As Harry muttered words of thanks, Lux also called out before he left, "If we can ask, what is this place? It doesn't feel right to us. Something's just off about it."

The man snorted, turning back around. "That's because something is wrong about it. In this place, these people worshipped the very monstrosities that I live to fight. In this place, they sacrificed others so that their god's bloodlust might be sated. In this place, the rifts were first formed." Stepping away from the two, he began to leave. "Better leave this place, as this is only the home of demons. Icathia."


	9. Brilliant Shades

A/N Howdy ya'll, been a while, hasn't it? I had hoped to get this out sooner, but real life gets in the way more than I thought it would. Plus, if you've seen my profile, you know I've been having a problem with excess plot bunnies. Hopefully, that problem has been solved for the moment. There will probably be a few more popping out of the woodwork, but if I can get them down onto virtual paper, the less distracted I'll be. (BTW, A small shout out to _Oh God Not Again!_ is near the end. Check it out if you ever get the chance!) And as always, any and all reviews are welcome!

Anyways, thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9 - Brilliant Shades

Disclaimer: In no way do the characters/settings/anything relating to Harry Potter or League of Legends belong to me. I'm just having some fun in a sandbox.

Harry Potter was jogging through the decrepit remains of what appeared to be a once great city. He passed the many ruins that lined the streets of the former metropolis, not giving heed to a single alien structure. A green glow was growing behind him, overpowering the orange and red sunlight that was fading from the sky. Making his way through the rapidly darkening light, he turned to his head to his companion. "What were those things that Kassadin warned us about?" _Took us bloody forever to get his name. I swear that the man must love to talk in circles._

Casually skirting around a crumbled pillar, Lux, tossed back her reply. "Voidlings. Makes a bit of sense if you think about it. They can't send anything powerful through, but they will send through whatever they can to keep the ruin infested." Pausing in speech momentarily to light her rod, brightening their general area, she continued. "I didn't run into any the other night while you slept the day away. They either must be concentrated in this part of the ruin, or we were simply not found. I would hazard to guess the former."

Harry just shook his head to himself. "Great. So where are the blighters now?" Casting _Lumos_ with his own wand to help Lux, they continued to quickly make their way. Passing by house after derelict house, they kept up the pace. Yet, nothing was coming out. As the sun itself finally slid under the horizon, he stopped. As Lux came up beside him, he caught his breath before saying, "This is getting worrisome. We've caught neither hide nor hair of anything yet."

Lux just nodded slowly as she dusted off her shirt. "It is. Perhaps we've just been lucky and nothing is going to be coming our way. Or we've already gotten outside of their territory." _Who am I kidding? Knowing our luck, there could be one breathing down my neck right now. _

Harry just glanced over, stretching his wand arm out. As the light passed over his companion, he noticed an odd glint behind her. Refocusing his beam on the location of the glint, he asked, "Lux? I don't suppose that these 'voidlings' look like giant four legged bugs, do they?"

Closing her eyes before sighing dramatically, she gripped her rod just the slightest bit tighter. _I get the feeling that they are screwing with us on purpose. _"That they do. Ugly things, aren't they?" Gathering her magic, she inhaled, before shooting _Light Binding _at the creature behind her, before swinging the rod backwards as she turned to follow it up with an overcharged shot. Momentarily watching it sail into the distance, she shook herself out of the stupor before turning back to Harry. "I suppose now would be a good time to leave?"

Nodding ruefully back to her, Harry tightened his grip on his own wand. "Quite. Stay close to me. Best to try to get out while we've still the chance." Taking off towards the exit, he used his wand as a spotlight, trying to find anything that might be hiding. "You keeping up back there."

Not wanting to spare the breath, Lux just grunted as she focused on keeping the area around them lit. Now that the first voiding had been taken care of, more and more of the skittering creatures were beginning to emerge. "I think we're gonna be having company here real soon, though."

Harry just snorted to himself, deadpanning, "you don't say?" Continuing to weave throughout the streets, he kept his wand at the ready. Yet, none of the creatures came out. _What are the buggers waiting for? _Coming across a corner in the road, he slowed down and stared down the ancient street. _Oh. That'd be it._ In the street were dozens of the creatures. Their eyes glowed as they stared at the two of them. Glaring back at the small army, Harry turned his head just enough to look at Lux, whom had just come up behind him. "So," he began, "We go through them?"

Grimacing slightly, Lux nodded slowly. "I suppose that we do." With her yes glancing back and forth, still trying to see if there was any other way out of the area, she sighed softly. "You know Harry, I might begin to think you're trouble. Haven't needed to deal with this much mayhem in… well, ever."

Harry just snorted to himself, while he raised his wand. "I suppose I am a trouble magnet. I've risked my life more times than I have fingers on my hand." He paused for a second, before sheepishly shrugging. "Even the sport I play is dangerous, just in how it is played. Although no one has died in years." In front of them, a chittering sound began to rise in the air as the voidlings began to move toward them.

Chuckling softly, she raised her rod to match him. "I suppose that is yet another thing that you need to tell me about. If we ever do get out of trouble, of course." Idly, she began to twirl the rod between her fingertips, letting light magic swirl around it. "However, I don't suppose that we should be really talking about this right now. These creatures aren't going to stand there forever." Her rod snapped forward, pelting a few with light energy and flinging them away. "I suggest that we get moving."

Merely nodding, Harry stepped forward, flicking his wand up in preparation for his first spell. _Let's see. Looks like a hard shell. Don't care about being gentle. Reductor Curse would probably be the best bet. _A few more flicks of his wand had several motes of light streaking through the air, impacting the area around the creatures. Rocks flew from the paved road into the voidlings, nicking their carapaces and slowing them down. A second volley blasted into the voidlings themselves, cracking the shell. Those that were injured fell behind, letting the healthier reserves surge ahead. Second by second, they grew closer, ignoring their own losses to close in on the two. As they became too close for comfort, Harry incanted _Protego_, forming a shield between the two sides. "Buggers are tougher than they look. Still want to do this?"

Lux gave him a wan smile. "It's either take them out here, or we go through the alleys. Hoping they don't ambush them in close quarters. In which we're at our weakest." Her smile became a bit cocky. "Besides, you are telling me that you don't have anything more impressive than that?"

Harry just grumbled. "I didn't know that this was a competition. We going to keep score now, too?" Feeding a bit more magic into the shield, he forced back the voidlings, who were still trying to scrape past it. "In all serious, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to that. But I guess it's a moot point, isn't it?" He drew the wand back behind his head, its tip lighting up as magic concentrated on the end. Harry breathed in deeply, slowly breathing out the spell as his wand flung forwards. _Bombarda Maxima!_

The white ball of magic arced towards the group of voidlings, before detonating in the midst of the crowd. The thump of the explosion rang in their ears as the body parts of many voidlings streaked through the air, accompanied by the screams of their living and mostly whole brethren. Harry watched the results of his spell with some measure of shock. _Didn't really expect it to be that effective… Odd._ He was shaken out of his ruminations by Lux, who was pulling at his elbow.

"Wake up Harry, we need to get moving!" Her eyes were darting back and forth between Harry and the small chittering sounds behind the two of them. _That was impressive. Why would he hold back like that if he has such a power? Or is that his strongest ability?_ She tugged on his arm again. "We need to move now! Those bugs you killed have friends on the way, and I doubt they're here for tea!" _I'll ask him later. When we've got a moment of peace. Whenever that might be. _As she finally got Harry moving with her, she cast a _Singularity_ into their tracks. _It will slow them down a little bit at least_.

The pair continued to run down the road, following the brick road to the last remaining vestiges of light. The chitter continued to grow behind them, with stray voidlings coming into sight. Giving them the barest attention, they blasted them back into the darkness with a swipe from their wands. Eventually, they reached the outskirts of the cursed town, the brick and mortar being exchanged for dirt and woods. A quarter of an hour later found them finally slowing down, with the city's green glow gone, along with the sun. Lit only by the glow of Lux's rod, they came to a stop in a random copse in the forest.

Leaning against one of the trees, Harry chuckled while catching his breath. "So, that good enough for you? We at least got out of there… I just hope that here ends up better."

Lux softly joined in with his laughter, leaning against the tree next to him. "That worked quite well, if I do say so." She slid down, plopping down on the dirt with her rod at the side. "Although I still say that you're trouble personified. Did you break a mirror shop where you came from?"

Harry just shook his head, still leaning against the tree. "If I did, I don't remember doing something like that. Maybe I was just really evil in a past life or something." He shook his head ruefully, before muttering _Lumos_ under his breath.

While Harry looked around through the woods with his lit wand, Lux just sat and rested for a few more seconds, before grinning slightly. "Well, you can't say it wasn't just a bit fun?"

He stopped before looking back at Lux. A sheepish grin spread over his face. "Well, I suppose I can say it was a _bit_ fun. But let's get out of here before we have too much. Alright?"

Lux nodded sagely, before picking herself back up. "If you insist. I shall refrain from involving you in fun for at least the next twenty-four hours. Satisfactory?"

Harry sighed dramatically, before punching her gently in the shoulder. "You're terrible." The grin on his face showed that he didn't mean it though. After receiving naught but a small giggle in response, he stayed silent, before letting the happy expression slide from his face. "I suppose we should be moving onward, then. We need to find shelter before too long. I don't fancy sleeping out here, with who knows what in these woods."

Retrieving her rod, Lux started walking, with Harry joining her at her side. "I agree. Don't want any of those insects catching up to us. Hate the things." After a few more moments of silence, she turned her head to him. "But since we're just walking… What is this sport that you told me about? The one you play?"

Harry again chuckled. "Since we've the time… The first thing you should know that it is called Quidditch. It's a wizard only sport with seven players a side…"

-oo-

In short order, the pair had reached a mountain range that surrounded the city. While hard to tell in the dark, they eventually found what appeared to be a cave in the side of the largest mountain. As both of them were tired, with Lux yawning every third step, they decided it would be the best place to stop for the night. Harry ushered her in without any fanfare, before turning back to the entrance. A few levitation charms afterwards, and the cave was blocked off from any monsters outside.

Lux had, in the meantime, dropped off most of their supplies and had set about to making a fire. As Harry returned, he found her quietly chanting, before a ball of fire leapt from her hands onto the pile of sticks. He gave her an odd look, prompting her to explain tiredly. "I am a mage… Wouldn't it be a bit stupid to not know other magic? It's just not my strongest suit." Harry just nodded before sitting down next to the fire. The girl next to him had taken part of her cloak and wadded it up to make a temporary pillow. With a muttered goodnight, she had left him there staring at the fire.

Now alone with his thoughts, Harry wondered how his own world was doing. hoping they weren't freaking out too much at his disappearance. The thought made him laugh a bit. _Mrs. Weasley would not do that. She still cares about us. I wonder what kind of lecture I'm going to get when I return?_ Not really wanting to imagine that, Harry's thoughts also became silent, with him being entranced by the fire that slowly grew before dying in front of his eyes. _I just hope this is worth it_. _My brain tells me that something feels wrong. But… I can trust Lux at least. She's already saved me twice. So I owe her that much at the least._

While the last few embers flickered off, his thoughts turned to earlier. _That Bombarda shouldn't have been so easy to cast. The few times I tried it when I thought about showing it to the DA, it drained me a lot. I suppose it's just this world being so much more magical. Or have I become that much stronger in four days?_ He shook his head at the incredulous thought. _No matter. I just need to get up early so I can test myself. If anything else has changed…_

Looking back at Lux, he saw that she had curled herself up, shivering slightly. Since the fire had finally died out, the cave was slowly becoming cold again. Smiling to himself, he retrieved his trunk before restoring it. Taking his winter cloak out, he tiptoed over to her, laying the cloak over her. Not noticing the small smile still remained on his face, he walked back over to the trunk, pulling out a spare change of clothes. Fashioning them as a pillow, he laid himself down.

As he fell asleep, a whispered thank you drifted through the quiet of the caves.

-oo-

The Archmage Traven found himself consulting Madam Miranda over the condition of one Subject 47b. _Subject 47b… They seem determined to dehumanize him. Why? Do they believe that they will have to put him down? Or are they just afraid. I wonder_. While he had been able to stall a bit in committee, he personally wanted to ensure that there was nothing to fear. Without being able to keep tabs on the unknown, they were hesitant to leave him be. _Cowardly bastards, the lot of them._

The madam of the institute, however, was not making things easy on him. She had run nothing more than basic scans, which proved that Mr. Potter was a magician. That in and of itself helped nothing, as it was the caliber of magician that scared them. And since they couldn't keep tabs on him anymore, it wasn't enough.

Of course, it didn't help that the whole time he was attempting to ask questions, Madam Miranda was lambasting him for his rough treatment of Mr. Potter. How he had been injured so badly in a Judgement; it was unheard of. All he could do was offer his sympathies and attempt to explain. He knew it was odd, for there was no way he should have been hurt. Especially as the Judgement had been purely mental. Something else had interfered and caused the injuries, transferring them to the actual boy.

This was not nearly good enough for her, as she railed on and on about how many health potions the poor dear had needed before he recovered. It was as if his body had wanted to reject the potions at first, which was unheard of. Eventually, however, he was able to calm her down and tell what else she had discovered about him.

It wasn't too much. No otherwise distinguishing characteristics from her basic health scan. Besides being a little underweight and slightly malnourished. _That will go a long way to convincing the council that he's not a threat._ Other than that, there were only two rather odd marks. Apparently, on the back of his left hand, words had been cut into his skin. Often enough, it seems, to scar over. On top of that, the wound was cursed. Not obviously, but cursed it was. It was as if someone wanted to make sure he did lose the scar, ever. _Had he been persecuted in his old world?_

On top of that cursed scar, something even more disturbing appeared in the lightning bolt scar that adorned his forehead. It was truly dark magic, not like the borderline dark that graced his hand. Apparently, in all that darkness in his forehead, there was something else. A magical _core_ of its own. Either way, it wasn't good. Scribbling a reminder down, he made sure that he went to check in the libraries to see if he could remove the curse. Whatever it is, it would be neither good nor healthy for Mr. Potter to keep it.

Traven was broken from his ruminations by Miranda, asking why the sudden inquisition. Looking about to make sure they were alone, he leaned down to speak with her. He told her enough to take care of herself. She needed to watch out, for something not quite right is going on. Noxus was making a power play, and the powers that be in the League were willing to let it happen. She knew that she would probably be questioned soon. But she knew that it was coming. She told him that she would be ready.

Leaving Miranda to the bustle of the hospital, Traven left to use the library of the Institute. Surely something was in there that would solve the dilemma of how to remove a magical core from someone without killing him. If there was only a way...

-oo-

Hours later, Harry awoke to the silence of the cave. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he cracks them open, finding dawn has begun to seep through the holes in his earthen barricade. Seeing that Lux was asleep, he quietly placed everything sans his cloak into the trunk before shrinking it, and sneaking towards the back of the cave. He wished he had a way to muffle sounds, but he just hoped that she wouldn't hear too much.

After a bit of exploring, he actually found a second part of the cave that was mostly isolated. Grinning at his good fortune, he quickly entered. Without any light to guide him, he stopped for a minute to think of a solution. _Well, can't use Lumos and cast spells at the same time, so I need something else for light. A fire?_ He paused, his brow furrowing. _But there is nothing to light, and no wood. Heh, I sound exactly like Hermione. But what sort of magic fire could I create then? She never would tell us how to make those bluebell flames. I think she liked them too much._

Harry snorted, before going back into his thoughts. _So what would that leave? I know she made us learn a bunch of rather… random spells, for the DA. Wait… Wasn't one of them the one Voldemort used in the Chamber? What was it exactly? _Looking at what he knew to be a stone wall, he cautiously pointed his wand at it while incanting _Flagrate._

A burst of fire flew from the end of his wand, before petering out. Giving his wand an odd look, he just shook his head. _Right spell then… but wrong emphasis? If Hermione were here, she'd probably be telling me how I was pronouncing it wrong._ Scratching his chin, he shrugged before cautiously repeating the spell, putting the emphasis on the _gra _in_ Flagrate._

This time, the fire stayed lit the entire time, making its way to the rock where it stayed lit. Smiling with a sense of satisfaction, Harry cast it at a few other rocks to give him an appropriate level of light. Quietly incanting _Bombarda _again, he watched it streak across the cave.

The results, while still not as impressive as the night before, were much greater than he expected. Harry was still stumped as he watched rocks and other various bits detach from the ceiling and impact the ground. _I've never gotten a large impact with that spell. Sure, it has always affected a large area, but it was mostly to knock someone down who was not expecting it. This is… nice, I suppose._ He knew that it was an obvious comparison, since he had not used the full power version of the spell. He was loath to do as such, since he was underground. _Don't want the ceiling crashing down on top of me, after all_.

Out of curiosity, he began to cast his other spells that were less than safe in combat. His _Incendio_ covered a much wider area, with some of the flames licking blue instead of the traditional red. His _Confrigo _also provided similar results, even catching a rock on fire. Even the odd _Deprimo _that Hermione drilled into their heads was amplified, creating a veritable whirlwind inside the chamber.

As he continued to examine his spells, his mind again started to wander. _Speaking of Hermione, I wonder what she's doing? It's been four full days now. Is she looking up teleportation spells? Bugging the Order to do something to find us? Or has she been persuaded that they are doing all they can?_ He snorted. _Even if she has, she's still probably cooped up in the Library, looking for a way to help. If only she could know…_ His thought process was interrupted by an _Incarcerous_ that he cast, which summoned several rod's length of chain, which clattered to the floor. Jumping at the sound, he looked around before nullifying the spell.

_It's kinda funny actually. Ron and I accidentally rescue Hermione from a bloody troll, and we become friends. And Lux has rescued me not once, but twice._ He snorted. _If only I believed in coincidences. It's just somewhat odd. _A stray _Defodio_ managed to crack the walls of the cave, along with gouging a deep hole behind that gap. _Well, I need to play a bit of catch up here. I know what to do, but Stunners probably won't cut it anymore. Looks like I'll have to get used to these curses. Just glad that they got a lot easier… Wouldn't fancy fighting a dozen Death Eaters without this._

Harry decided that he had spent enough time testing, and that he needed to go wake up Lux. He wiped the sweat off of his brow, pausing only to catch a whiff of a fragrant odor. _Bloody hell, I stink. I can't wait till we get to some civilization, and a shower. Even a pond would be good now. _As he reached the entrance he had found, he had almost crossed the threshold when the magical fires he had set winked out. Looking at them oddly, he wondered if he had somehow canceled them accidentally. Before he could ponder it, a chill swept over his body, making his neck hairs stand up on end.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out a dark mass making his way towards him.

-oo-

All this time, Lux had been sleeping soundly, enjoying a pleasant dream. Oblivious to her companion's actions, she had let the dream continue, slowing coming back to consciousness. However, the chill that enveloped her friend, slowly came over her also. She unconsciously gripped the cloak tighter, attempting to stave off the cold. Nonetheless, it continued to grip her. Slowly Lux shivered awake, as her breath began to show in the frosty air.

Not wanting to wake up, she attempted to curly into a ball, but found it ineffective. Blinking quickly and rubbing any sleep out of her eyes, she looked around for Harry, to see why it had gotten so cold. _Wait. He's not here… None of his stuff. Did he, leave…?_ A sudden flash of light from the opposite of the entrance knocked that irrational fear away from her head. Suddenly, she found herself wide-awakeand reaching for her rod. _Is that a shadow beast? Here? Are we that close to the Voodoo Lands? If so, this is worrisome… No, just bad. Very bad. _Quickly tossing off the cloak, she sped off to assist her friend against the monster.

-oo-

After snapping out of his stupor, Harry quickly brought his wand up to cast _Lumos_. _Please don't be a dementor… _As the light revealed it, the creature recoiled slightly, before solidifying and advancing again. _Looks like one of the bears from the colonies… except bigger. And with glowing eyes. That can't be good._ After staring at each other for a moment, the bear charged straight at Harry, who dodged to the side. He made sure to keep his wand at the ready, pointing at the bear at all times. It quickly turned around though, facing him.

The _Lumos_ kept the bear solid, but prevented Harry from attacking. Quickly deciding to take a risk, he cast _Incendio_ seconds after canceling the other spell. The flames lit up the cave for a moment as the bear seemed to catch on fire. However, the bear seemed to shift back to an incorporeal state, extinguishing the flames on it. Eyes widening, he decided to try other spells, and ended up casting a few Bombardment and Blasting curses at the beast. Its roars made him think that he had hit something, which lightened his spirit momentarily. An even angrier roar signaled that it was charging him again, which prompted Harry to put a shield up. Before it reached him though, a prison of light sprang up around the creature.

Lux was visibly tense after seeing her friend get run down. However, with her _Binding _in place, she was able to relax. _I should be able to keep it up long enough to figure out what to do. As long as there aren't anymore around here._ "Harry, get over here, quickly."

Harry quickly made his way over to her side, the beast snarling at him the entire way. "Thanks for that, the bugger came out of nowhere. Was just trying out a few things, and when I had my back turned…" His voice trailed off, while shrugging at the bear. "That thing showed up."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but chuck at the though that popped up into her head. "And here you had me thinking that you were lying about having fun last night. I wake up, and you're gone, fighting something without me."

He couldn't help but snort, while deadpanning an answer. "Of course, that's the only reason I was fighting. For the sport of it."

"Well, you do play a sport that has iron balls seeking to bludgeon you into a human goo…" She pointed out in response.

Harry just shrugged. "I suppose you have me there. But enough banter. How are we supposed to get rid of the bear?"

Lux quickly wiped the grin off her face. "Yes, the bear. This is a creature from the Voodoo Lands. I'm surprised it's all the way up here though…" At Harry's quizzical look, she shook her head. "Never mind the details, it's not important at the moment. All that matters is that they can be defeated in two ways. One is the rather judicious usage of large amounts of magic, or to use magic that is as insubstantial as it."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry finally got a word in. "Insubstantial magic? Like a tickling charm?"

"Not… quite." _A tickling charm? I suppose that 'could' be useful… if not rather limited. Who invents all these spells in his world?" _Lux reached a hand up to her forehead, wiping a bead of sweat off. _No pondering now, using enough energy to keep the beast trapped._ "No, rather, it involves the usage of something insubstantial. Or magic powered by insubstantial things. Emotions, I suppose you might could say."

Harry just looked back and forth between her and the beast. "Really? Just emotions? I might have an idea then…" He aimed the wand at the beast before looking at Lux. "How long can you hold him there?"

Lux just grimaced as another bead of sweat crept down her forehead. "Not too much longer. On top of the magic just to maintain the spell, it's struggling rather hard. And this spell is not designed to be used this way."

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Harry simply replied, "ok." Not wanting to risk getting the spell wrong, he tried to find the happy feeling he needed to fuel it. _Don't want to screw it up and start panicking… Just need think of something happy. Seeing Hermione and Ron again is good. _The smile crept on his face, before dropping. _But… That means I won't see Lux. But why is that so bad? I've only known her for a few days. So why does it matter so much?_

Her own eyes darting back and forth, Lux quietly spoke to Harry. "Hurry up please, Harry, I don't want to risk this thing getting loose." Her hand began to shake a bit as she held the rod at the target.

_Dammit, now I am panicking. Ok, Harry, think of something. What else will work…_ Unbidden, the strange feeling that he had last night arose. _I… I guess that works. But it's not the same, is it? But I've got that in my head, might as well use it._ His ears had begun to burn slightly, but he ignored it as he focused on the memory. _Here goes nothing. Expecto Patronum!_

Harry gave a sigh of relief as the familiar, silver stag leapt from his wand. For a moment, it stared at the shadow beast. The Patronus tilted its head while doing so, seemingly judging the creature. In the blink of an eye, though, the Patronus had lowered its head and charged at the shadow beast. It roared, struggling to get out of the way. Unable to do so, the Patronus struck it squared, antlers piercing its hide. As the _Binding_ failed, the stag kept charging with the bear attached to it. An odd sound halfway between that of a crunch and a squirt issued from the shadow bear, as the Patronus pinned it up to the wall. Still struggling, now in fear instead of anger, the beast began clawing to get away. It was for naught, as a burst of light emanated from the stag, burning away the shadow beast in a field of light.

Lux just stood and stared at the Patronus as it trotted back. With a pat on its nose from Harry and a whispered word, it nuzzled him before disappearing. Seeing that everything was gone, she broke her silence. "Harry… What in the world was that?"

He just grinned sheepishly at her. That? It was a Patronus. It's a type of guardian spell. At least it's the best way to put it. It's mostly for protection against the worse type of creatures in our world, like dementors." At the mention of dementors he shivered. "That's what I thought it was initially. It made the same chill in the air that they make. But when I saw it wasn't it, the thought completely fled my mind."

Lux placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him gently back into the first part of the cave. "What is a dementor? It sounds like it would be some sort of demon."

Harry just nodded as he let her guide him. "I suppose so. If it isn't, it's the closest thing I know to one." He took a deep breath. "They are horrible creatures. Just one can drain the happiness and warmth from anybody and anything near them." Seeing the look of horror and surprise on her face, he just nodded. "Yup. It's that bad. But that isn't the worst part. You see, if they get close enough, they can try to give you the Dementor's Kiss… Which sucks out your soul."

Lux's eyes widened. "It sucks your soul? But, wouldn't it be better just to be killed? To live without your own soul…"

He met her look with a glum nod. "Indeed. They're some of the worst sort of creatures imaginable. Able to drain everything happy, make you relive your worst memories whenever you're near…" He sighed. "And our bloody government decided they were best used for staffing our prison."

Her eyes widened even further, before she tilted her head. "Wait a second, whose brilliant idea is that? It sounds like a way to oppress people, with just the threat of being sent to them."

Harry shrugged. "It makes sense. I've never thought about it too much, but it does seem like a power play. What's worse though, is they put the things around the school. To guard it. From an innocent man."

Placing her hands against her forehead, she growled slightly before trying to shake out her thoughts. "Again, whose brilliant idea was that? At least the spell you used must be common enough. That way the kids could have a chance to protect themselves. Right?"

"No, it isn't." He sighed to himself. "It's a really difficult peace of magic. I think that even a few of the professors can't cast it. Especially our defense teacher for this year." Leaning against the cave wall, he slid down, staring at one of the motes of light that had leaked through the pinpricks in the door.

"That… that sounds terrible." Lux joined beside him. "You said they were doing it to catch an innocent man? Why would they be chasing him with those, things?"

He just gave a wan smile. "Remember, they were guarding my school. They were actually sent to protect me _from_ him. Because they believe that he sold out my parents to the man who killed them. Along with killing twelve other people."

Lux looked down, not sure exactly what she could say to that. Eventually she reached out to squeeze his arm gently. "I'm sorry…" An unsure expression crossed her face, which resolved when she asked, "But you say he is innocent though?"

Harry nodded. "He is. Especially since he's my godfather. The man who did the crime was actually in hiding for twelve years. And when we tried to catch him, he got away." A pained look crossed his face. "That's why he's still wanted by the Ministry."

Lux just squeezed his arm again, a sad smile on her face. "At least he's still alive, right?" After a few moments, broken only by his small yes, she asked, "What happened after you found he was innocent? If you had found him, from the sounds of it, someone else must have too…"

Harry softly replied, "They did. Some of the professors… and the dementors." He shook himself out of the memory. "There were hundreds of them. I had gotten separated from my friends, was tired, and nearly hurt. I was doing my best to defend me and Sirius, but there were so many, I couldn't cast the charm. They got closer and closer, almost ready to perform the kiss…" He chuckled a bit. "And Hermione ended up saving us all."

Lux blinked, clearly not expecting that. She tilted her head in confusion. "How is that?"

The expression on Lux's face made him laugh a bit longer. "She had a time turner. Something that allowed us to go back in time. We ended up helping ourselves. The first time through, I saw a man cast the Patronus to save us. I thought it was my father." Harry issued a rueful laugh. "A bit funny, isn't it? At least in retrospect." Seeing her still confused look, he kept going. "Anyway, so I was waiting in the bushes, watching the dementors attack both me and Sirius." Harry couldn't help but mutter to himself, "it's kinda surreal, seeing yourself attacked like that." Shaking himself again, he kept going. "Anyway. I was waiting for my dad to show up. But as the seconds ticked by, I had realized something. I had never seen my dad. I had actually seen _myself._"

Lux's expression cleared up as the answers fell into place. "That is quite the tale. So you ended up casting the spell to save yourself, and this Sirius?"

Nodding to her, he stretched. "My godfather. And yes. It was only the second time I had every cast it successfully. But since I had already done it in the future, I knew I could do it then." As he actually thought about what he said, his eyes crossed. "I hate time magic sometimes…"

Lux laughed. "Indeed. But I think we need to get moving. We've spent quite a lot of time already. We should get moving." She picked herself up, before offering a hand to Harry. "Not that I don't enjoy story time. But we can talk some more while we move."

Taking her hand, Harry rolled his eyes. "I suppose we can then." Before she pulled him up, though, he grabbed the cloak. "This help you last night?"

Grinning sheepishly, Lux tittered while pulling him up. "Yeah, it did. Thanks again."

Harry just smiled back. "You're welcome." Looking back at the cave entrance, he examined it before turning to Lux. "So, which way do you think we should be headed?"

Her expression turning thoughtful, Lux stroked her chin. "Well, consider that those shadow bears are a native of the Voodoo Lands… So we have to be near them." Seeing him nod, she continued. "There are only two major mountain ranges near that swamp, and since we were going south last night…" Nodding to herself, Lux turned to face the exit. "The nearest city would be Bandle City, across the mountains. And since there isn't a very good pass over the mountains, we need to go either over or around. Which… might take a while."

Harry almost opened his mouth to agree, before he remembered something before the fight. "Wait a second. That beast had to come from somewhere, right? And the door is sealed tightly enough that it couldn't have come through there." Lux slowly agreed with him. "Well, I cast an excavation spell earlier. Maybe I broke into another cave system, which we can go through to get to the other side?"

She snorted to herself. "Are you suggesting that we go through the caves where that one bear lived, and where there might be more?" Garnering little more than a nod in assent, she sighed. "Well, I suppose that will work. I can't imagine two of the creatures in close space. But if anything happens, I'm blaming you for being a trouble magnet. Ok?"

Harry just laughed to himself. "If you insist then. Alright, let's get going. We need to get going." As they walked towards the back chamber, he mused outlaid, "I keep feeling like we're forgetting something." Not three seconds later, his stomach made his presence known.

Lux burst out laughing. "True, I suppose that breakfast might have been forgotten somewhere along the line. Come on, let's eat. We can get moving afterwards."

-oo-

As it turned out, Harry's accidental tunnel did indeed lead out to another cave system. On top of that, it was a rather large system, leading south towards their destination. Relieved by their good fortune, the two youths set out through the caves.

After an hour of walking in a comfortable silence, with but the occasional drip of water from the rare budding stalactites interrupting, Lux turned to her companion. There were still many things that she wanted to ask him, but what had become apparent was how little she truly knew. _He hasn't spoken much of his life on the other side, just the basics. He also keeps mentioning this Hermione. I wonder who she really is? He's never really bothered to tell me about her, nor any of his other friends. _"Harry? Mind if I ask something?"

Harry nearly jumped at the sudden sound. "Sure you can. What's troubling you?"

Lux stopped to pull herself up to the next level. Looking back to ensure Harry had no trouble following, she replied. "Nothing much. I was just curious about your friends. You've mentioned Hermione a lot, for example, but you've never really talked about her."

Harry just slapped his head, the smack echoing in the chamber. "I'm a daft git, aren't I? Hadn't told you much about them, and I keep prattling on, expecting you to understand."

Lux just chuckled before smiling back at him. "You hardly are daft, nor are you a git. Whatever that is." Ducking under an arch, she continued, "I was just curious. We've been busy, either fighting or on the run or just getting you acclimated. We've not had a time to talk much about mundane things."

"I gotcha. Especially with you having fun the past day or so." He laughed after dodging a shove from her, before quieting down. _The echo is rather unsettling…_ "So, my friends… I guess I would start out with Ron and Hermione. They've been my two best friends since I went to Hogwarts. And they could not be the most complete opposites I have ever seen."

Nodding to herself, she continued to walk beside him. "How exactly are they different?"

Harry laughed to himself. "Oh, in more ways than I could count. She is the most intelligent person I know, and he is a bit slothful. He loves Quidditch, and she tolerates it. She always tries to compose herself with manners, while he leaves his on the house elf's washboards…" He shook his head, still laughing a bit. "Although they have both gotten better the past couple of years. Ron especially. But he does have his moments…"

Lux raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Moments?"

He shrugged, the laughter fading from his eyes. "Moments. He has always been hotheaded. So if he thinks someone insulted him or his own, even if no one ever meant to…" Harry sighed. "He didn't believe me when I was entered into a tournament against my own will. It took a month and me fighting a dragon to change his mind."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "A dragon Harry? You don't do anything in half measures, do you?"

He gave her a bemused look before joining. "I suppose not. But that was, not a fun time. He also yelled at Hermione later that year for supposedly betraying me in the tournament." Harry shrugged. "He is a teenager. Hell, I'm still a teenager. I've screwed up myself. It makes us human."

Lux nodded sagely. "You're right. Plus, there is one other thing." She waited until she had his full attention to continue. "You're both teenage boys. You should be glad that's the most you've screwed up."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I suppose that I will listen to my elders then, in that regard." This time, he didn't see the shove coming, and collided with the wall.

Lux waited for Harry to stop muttering his plots of revenge to continue. "Anyways, what about Hermione?"

After a few moments, Harry answered. "She's a godsend, is what she is. She's probably the reason I'm still alive today. Since she is the one that made us study for the first few years. And she always has been the most opinionated of the three of us." The thought brought a smile to his lips. "She will always do what she thinks is right, especially for her friends. Even if it hurts her."

The two rounded a large bend as the slope of the tunnel turned upwards. When they cleared it, Lux asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry looked down at the ground. "Something stupid. I was sent a broom as a present once, in my third year. A present with no signature. It was… is the best broom on the market. When Ron and I saw it, we were ecstatic. Hermione on the other hand, was suspicious. So she alerted our Head of House, so that she could take it away and have it inspected. The two both thought it had been sent by someone to kill me. Sirius Black."

Lux shook her head in disbelief. "So she was right to think he sent it, but it was fine?"

Harry gazed into the distance. "Yup. It flies like a dream." Harry shook himself out of his reverie. "But yeah, once she found out, she rubbed it in our faces for a week. Not like we didn't deserve it, of course."

Having to chuckle, she agreed. "You did, but it happens, I suppose. Any other stories that you care to share?"

Harry began saying, "Well, there is one…" Seeing Lux's eager look, he laughed. "Ok, ok. I'll talk. Back when I first arrived at Hogwarts, I was a friend with Ron whom I had just met. There was a girl on the train that we had met, who was incredibly bossy. And a bit of a teacher's pet. She'd never do anything wrong. Well, we didn't get along much at first, but the months went by slowly until the end of the month of October. Halloween."

Lux quickly answered, "And something happened?"

He echoed her sentiment. "And something happened. In our charm's class, we were learning our first spell. Ron was having a tough time with it, not getting it quite right, so this girl ends up critiquing him. He takes it as an affront to him, so he insults her. That it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Seeing the look she was giving him, he looked down, ears burning. "I know, it gets better, though. Trust me."

He continued, "So, we don't see her for the rest of the day. Turns out she was hiding in a bathroom, crying. It… wasn't very good of us. I should have said something. Even though we weren't friends… Anyway." At this, he gave an awkward cough. "At dinnertime, we were feeling pretty bad. Ron especially. And in comes running the Defense Professor. Which has a whole 'nother story behind it. But I digress.

The two weaved through a few more odd cave scenery. "He comes running in, and announces a troll is in the dungeons." Before she can ask, he explains. "Big nasty creature, twelve feet tall, with a big club. And very ugly."

Lux just snorts. "We have trolls too. Except they are a lot shorter. Everything else sounds right though."

"Aye. So, in the commotion, we realize the one person who doesn't know of the troll. That girl." Seeing her dawning realization, he continued telling. "So I decide to go tell her, and persuade Ron to come with me. We figure that the girl is a few floors above the dungeons, so no harm, right?"

"Well, we make our way through the empty school, and come across a corridor with an open door. At the very end, we hear the shuffling of something big, nasty, and ugly." Harry pauses to help Lux up a rather tall obstacle, before she pulls him up. "So, we stand stock still, and the troll shuffles its way down the corridor, and into the room. We jump up in relief, run to the door, and lock him in. We are very excited that we managed to accomplish such a feat. Until we hear the scream.

Lux gasps. "Oh no…"

Harry quips, "Yup. Out of all the empty rooms in an entire bloody castle, it decides to waddle into the one room with someone in it. Got to love coincidence." He mutters for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "Anyways. We immediately opened the door back up, to find Hermione with her back against the wall, and the troll getting closer and closer."

"We have no idea what to do, so we all end up trying to distract it. But eleven year olds throwing random objects don't really distract something that large. So when it goes for Hermione again, I ended up jumping onto the back of the thing and shoving my wand up its nose."

Eyes darting immediately to his wand, which had been out and using _Lumos_ the entire time, Lux stepped away nearly imperceptibly. "That… is quite lovely. Lovely indeed."

Harry chuckled darkly. "Indeed it was. You don't want to know how long it took to get out the smell." Satisfied at the disturbed look on her face, he continued. "But even then, it wasn't enough. As the troll calmed down and reached to pluck me off his back, in comes Ron, levitating the troll's own club and dropping it on its own head!"

That left Lux with her head shaking. "Ok, I take back what I said about you being trouble. I think that's just a natural part of all of your wizards."

"Perhaps it is." Harry shrugged. "Who knows. The funniest thing, though, was that after all that happened, the professors showed up. And the girl took the blame for us."

Lux finished the story for him. "And that's how you and Hermione became friends."

Harry just nodded. "It was. Reminds me a bit of how I became yours. Except I was the damsel. Twice in a row."

Grinning, she reached up to pat him on the head. "There there. You'll pay me back sometime. Don't get too wound up about it." She kept grinning as they made their way further up. "So, is there another epic story about bonding with Ron too?"

Mocking sadness, Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately, nothing that fun. We just bonded over candy."

"Ah, boys. How simple." Lux squinted through the cave. "Is it just me or do you see light too?"

Harry pointed his wand down at the ground. "I believe it is. That was rather quick."

Lux shrugged. "It was. But if we've been going at this for an hour… No matter, let's get out of here before any trouble shows up."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes again. _I've been doing that a lot recently._ As they walked towards the light, he spoke again. "So yeah, that's the two of them in a nutshell. Course, there is a lot more than that. But I trust them, even if they can be strange at times." _At least I know they would believe me if I told them if someone was a Death Eater._

"I understand. It's good to have those you do." As the light closer to them, Lux was reminded of something else. Something she hadn't thought of in a long time. "One other thing real quick. I was just wondering who is Lun-"

Before she finished, Harry cut her off by stopping her in her tracks. "Shh!" He slow crept forward, quietly casting _Nox_ to put out his light. "There is someone waiting."

As the two crept closer, Lux could indeed see that someone was standing near the light. Whomever it was, they were humming to themselves. Before they got too close, she accidentally hit a pebble, sending it crashing back down. The person seemed to turn towards them, outlined by the bright light.

Before either of them could speak, the person spoke in a high, bright voice. "Hi! Tibbers just got back, so we were about to play."

"You wanna play too? It'll be fun!"


End file.
